Super Smash Bros Xenoverse
by Super Saiyan Crash
Summary: Someone is messing around with the Nintendo timelines, putting the heroes in peril and the villains in control. Samus asked a Mii and his friends to help correct these messed up timelines. All Miis are welcomed in this.
1. Something is wrong with the timelines

Super Smash Bros Xenoverse:

A/N: Hello everyone, it's been a while. I like to thank LiquidPhazon for helping me with the checking. So please let me know on this story.

Chapter 1: Something is wrong with the timelines

There are different worlds and timelines in each of the Nintendo universes.

As we looked into time and space where many heroes and villains battle it out, We see time shards around the dark area, as well as flashes of different worlds, including a small flat, little black man walking around, before we enter into one of the shards, leading to one world.

-Super Mario Timeline-

In a galaxy on a small, grassy planet in deep space, which featured a few trees, a house on the ground and spaceships in the sky, we see a small red clothed man with a red hat, blue overalls, black moustache and brown shoes fighting some kind of monster that had red hair, yellow body, green forehead and a spiky green shell.

The monster roared in fury and blew out fire at the small man who managed to dodge the attack.

"You always interfered with my plans, Mario! This is it! This time I will crush you!" The creature roared out, before he tried to grab the small man.

"You never give up, do you, Bowser?" Mario snarled as he leapt away and sent a fireball straight at Bowser's face, sending the Koopa King back.

Bowser snarled and slashed his claws at Mario, but Mario used his cape to send Bowser spinning around like a miniature top.

Bowser groaned at the sudden counter attack, but then felt Mario grab his tail, before Bowser was then spun around.

Around and around he went, before Mario sent him hurtling into the sky.

"So Long King Bowser!" Mario called out, making Bowser curse Mario's name once more as he disappeared into the sky with a ding and another defeat.

As Mario looked into the sky, he was about to leave, but then felt something wrong and looked back.

All of a sudden we leave their world and look into more timelines, including a gorilla with a red tie battling against a green crocodile, with a golden crown, a little boxer winning his match against his opponent, before we entered into another one.

-Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess Timeline-

In a darkened background of Hyrule, a man, clad in black armour laughed as he rose from the ground.

He smirked as a green clothed hero, who was wearing a green floppy hat that covered a fair amount of his blonde hair, a white shirt with a chainmail underneath his green tunic, cream trousers, brown boots and wield a blue handled sword and shield, approached him.

"An impressive looking blade, but nothing more. Would you like to hear my desire?" The evil man grinned, drawing out his sword in response, before saying. "To take this blade and use it to purge out the light forever."

"I will never forgive you for all the evil you had done, Ganondorf! I will defeat you once and for all!" The green clothed hero said back as he grasped his sword.

"Indeed. Let's end this, Link!" Ganondorf called out wickedly, before he slashed his Sage Sword at Link, who quickly blocked with his Hylian shield.

Acting quickly, Link leapt back and threw his Gale Boomerang, which Ganondorf dodged with ease, before both charged at each other and locked swords.

As their blades clashed in a majestic display of good against evil, both glared at each other, before Link, summoning all his strength, pushed Ganondorf back, breaking his guard and allowing the hero of Hyrule to bring his blade against the King of Evil several times, before knocking Ganondorf to the ground.

Link looked down at the evil king, thinking he may have just beaten him, however, Link then saw an unknown dark energy form out of him, making the blond step back and go into a defensive stance, preparing for what other tricks Ganondorf had in store.

Then we leave the timeline as the shards somehow turned a dangerous red and we see into more timelines, which include a swordsman with blue hair confronting a dark king, a boy with a red cap fighting a fat boy, a angel with brown hair fighting against a purple skinned God and an armoured woman fighting a purple dragon.

That's when we we entered another shard.

-Kirby's world timeline-

On the roof of a castle, a pink ball-like creature with red feet was confronting a huge penguin, who was dressed in red clothing and wielding a huge hammer.

"Kirby, are you trying to interfere again? We may be rivals but this is too far." The penguin commented as he rushed to squash Kirby with his hammer, but the puffball leapt away.

" _You stole the Star Rod. It's time you give it back, Dedede!_ " Kirby said back in his own language, taking out his own hammer, before he used it to slam King Dedede back several feet.

Getting up, Dedede then leapt into the sky with a huge jump, as he planned to flatten Kirby, but Kirby dodged the attack, allowing Kirby to counter, to which he sucked up on of the stars Dedede produced and fired it back at Dedede, making him crash to the ground.

As Kirby went to retrieve the Star Rod, he noticed a strange purple aura emitting from the fallen King Dedede.

We leave Kirby's world to see more flashes of worlds with a young boy with a red sword confronting a robot, a anthro fox facing a wolf anthro, before we entered into a final shard to see a final world.

-Pokémon timeline-

On a stadium in the middle of the centre of a huge city, we see a small yellow mouse creature, with pointy ears, red cheeks and a lightning bolt shaped tail, up against a tall, white creature with a purple tail and an angered look in his eyes.

" _Stop this, Mewtwo! Not all humans are evil apart from Team Rocket, you should realise this right by now_!" the yellow mouse called out, which, to anyone else other than Mewtwo or any Pokémon watching would sound like the mouse saying his name and parts of it over and over, before he unleashed electricity out of his cheeks and launched it at Mewtwo, who blocked it with his hand, showing no sign that the attack had harmed him.

"You plan to interfere, Pikachu? I will not show you mercy!" Mewtwo said, as he powered up a Shadow Ball and fired it, unleashing the dark mass at Pikachu, who knocked it away with his Iron Tail attack.

Both Pokémon charged at each other, clashing many times before Mewtwo swished his tail to knock Pikachu back, however, Pikachu moved out of the way, allowing him to then power up with his Electro Ball, that he then launched at Mewtwo, knocking the Psychic Pokemon to the ground.

As Pikachu approach Mewtwo, hoping to help him understand, he was shocked by some unusual dark purple aura which surrounded Mewtwo, forcing the Psychic Pokémon to stand up again.

Back outside the timeline, the shards suddenly exploded one at the time.

"History... is changing?" A female voice questioned, shocked.

"The flow of time... something's very odd about it. At this rate, history... no, everything will collapse" Another female voice stated in worry.

The second female was right because everywhere, time was beginning to change for the worse as Bowser, Ganondorf and Mewtwo rose up again, all supporting dark purple auras and their eyes glowing a bright red, surprising Mario, Link and Pikachu.

But the three heroes resumed to fight.

However, that wasn't all.

All villains in different eras received the same mysterious dark power ups as well, as out of place heroes who were sent to another world clashed with the heroes of their own world, all because of some interferers.

In the future, we see a blonde haired woman, who was wearing an orange bikini top and shorts, looking at a huge glowing ball that had stripes on it, was glowing in the sky, hovering just before a giant hourglass.

"Almighty Smash Ball, listen to my plea. Give me a strong ally, someone with the kind of power to help me defend time itself. This wish is all I asked of you!" The woman said.

"Your wish is granted." The AMSM said, answering her plea, which caused a single glow to appear in front of the woman.

"Someone summoned you from a land far away. Brave, Mii. Now, come forth!"

A/N: All Miis are welcomed in this story so if you want your Mii to be part of this too, please let me know in reviews. Hope you enjoy it.


	2. Smash Patrol

A/N: Here is the next chapter.

Chapter 2: Smash Patrol:

The bright flash then died down to reveal a small male Mii, who had brown hair, black eyes and wore an orange ninja kit, while a sword was fastened on his back.

"What? W... where am I?" He asked as he looked around. "It always look like Nintendo Park, but it's different somehow." He then looked behind him and saw the huge Smash Ball floating in the air. "What the...?!"

"Farewell!" The Almighty Smash Ball said before disappearing in the air.

The young Mii looked around, before taken by surprise as he looked at the huge hourglass with cogs on the top in the centre of the unknown area.

"What was that?" He asked himself, puzzled, before getting an answer as a female voice told him. "That was the Almighty Smash Ball. Unlike Smash Balls where you can get power from it, that one let you grant a wish."

The Mii quickly turned to see the blonde haired woman walking towards them.

In response, the Mii unsheathed his sword and went into fighting position.

Wanting answers, he questioned the blonde. "Who are you? And where am I?"

"You're surprised I'm sure. I have to explain it all to you later but for now..." The woman said, before she took out her gun, which then unleashed an energy whip. "Let's see how much power you have!"

Darting forward, the blonde unleashed her plasma whip at him, causing the Mii to react by blocking with his sword, before he leapt back, giving him distance between himself and the woman.

"By the way, kid. What's your name?" The woman then asked as she then aimed her blaster and fired a paralyzing shot.

"My name? It's Goku, what is it to you?!" The Mii said back, placing up a shield to guard against the shot before he charged again, bringing his blade down upon the woman, which knocked her back.

The woman smiled from the Mii's skills, but decided to push him further as she then used her jet boots and launched multiple kicks at the Mii, causing Goku to spin around with his sword, defending and attacking simultaneously, and knocking her back again.

Goku held his sword out, ready to strike again, but the woman just smiled and held her hand up, telling him she wished to stop.

"That's enough for now. You were chosen, by the Almighty Master Ball. Sorry for attacking you by the way. I just need to know your strength." The woman explained.

"My strength?" Goku asked.

"I'll introduce myself. I'm Samus Aran... and I am currently on a mission." Samus said.

"Samus Aran? From Metroid?" Goku asked in surprise as he looked at her appearance, causing him to comment. "But you're not wearing your Varia Suit."

"This is one of my Zero Suits. And as you can see, this place is not the world you're familiar with. This is the Luma world, where the flow of time is gathered here. You can call us the Smash Patrol." Samus told Goku, who looked at her, confused.

"Smash Patrol?" He asked, before he then noticed many other Miis gathered around the place as if they lived here.

"Yes. When history goes off course, a false timeline is created. We work to correct any of those changes." Samus explained. "As Smash Patrol members, we fight through all of time. Sometimes... we deal with legendary fighters... or dangerous forces."

Goku was amazed to hear all of this, while some other Miis saw them in the distance and approached them with warm and welcoming smiles on their faces.

"What'd you think? Would you like to test your powers here? See how effective it is?" Samus asked.

"Hold on. I am still dizzy over the whole situation here." Goku said in reply.

"Oh right. I should probably explain a few things. Why not walk around here and talk to those Miis who approach you or look around? They are other Smash Patrol Members. I'll hear your answer when you have the chance." Samus told Goku, who then turned to see a few Miis approaching them.

"Hi. Your new around here. My name is Cromwell. Pleased to meet you." The Mii, which had short blonde spiky hair, Black Knight's Helm and Black Knight's Armour, said.

"My name is Kasuto." The other said.

"I am Killerprod1." The one who was dressed as Yoshi then introduced themselves, before a long brown haired man with surprising whiskers, dressed up like Fox McCloud approached him.

"I am TerraFox. You should join us. We fight against evil forces and outplaced heroes who are put in the wrong place. I join him because I adored Fox McCloud of Star Fox." TerraFox told Goku.

"And I am Andrea." Another Mii said, introducing themselves, followed up by saying. "And we also travelled through time to meet legendary heroes as well."

"I'm Chandler, TerraFox's friend." A Mii dressed as Toon Link then said.

"It's pretty much fun when you get the use of it." They then stated.

"But someone is causing pain and misery throughout history and must be stopped. Hi, I am Derukui. Pleased to meet you." A female Mii in purple clothing said.

"I am Maximus. I know you just been called so it's probably new to you but once you get a taste of it, you understand." A Mii with white hair and black clothing told Goku.

Goku crossed his arms in thought.

"Is that so? I guess I could give it a go. But I am still foggy on the whole on this." He confessed, causing Kasuto to say in reply. "Maybe an experience could help you? Miss Aran here can show you what we do."

"Looks like you're interested now. Alright, come with me and you'll see what we do." Samus instructed as she lead Goku away, who told his new Mii friends that he'd be right back.

After a small walk, they arrived in a quiet place with two houses, one with a huge tree in it in a grassy field.

"This is the Time Nest. The Goddess of Time lives here and manages the whole thing." Samus explained, before she turned to the huge building and told Goku. "And this is the Time Vault. It has many important texts. There's something I need you to do. Nothing too big, so let's head over to the Time Vault."

The duo then arrived in a huge room where, in the centre stood a table and a stool, while the wall had portraits of each Nintendo hero scattered through the room.

"Wow. So this is how history took place." Goku said as Samus walked over to a scroll under the flat black man, who looked 2d, and picked up a scroll, which glowed an ominous dark purple.

"This is the scroll of eternity." Samus said, as she brought it to the table, then telling the Mii. "All of time... all of history... Everything... it was all written here. But... Here. Just take a look at this."

She opened the scroll to reveal a screen, which they looked into.

-Mr. Game and Watch's timeline-

The same 2d figure watched in horror as his world was completely destroyed, before he then turned around and was shot through the chest with a laser.

Collapsing to the ground, he remained motionless as a robot with red arms was seen with dark aura surrounding its body, while glowing red eyes looked down upon Game and Watch, showing no remorse for what it had done.

-Back with the heroes-

"Mr. Game and Watch... and is that R.O.B?" Goku asked, part of him unable to believe at what he just saw.

"R.O.B isn't doing this on purpose. Someone brought him to that world and then controlled him to kill Mr. Game and Watch. As you can see, if history is either distorted or of course, it could change the world as we know it. We have no choice. We have to stop it. We can't let history change." Samus told Goku, handing him the scroll, which made Goku nod in understanding.

"Ok. I'll do my best." He said.

"Right now, not only is Mr. Game and Watch in jeopardy, but Mario, Link, Pikachu, Kirby, Fox and all the Nintendo heroes are in trouble and they need help." Samus told Goku in a serious tone.

Goku nodded and closed his eyes as the scroll glowed and he disappeared.

-Mr. Game and Watch's Timeline-

In the Game and Watch handheld world, Mr. Game and Watch was minding his own business as usual, but then he stopped and turned to see a controlled R.O.B approaching him.

Mr. Game and Watch looked confused and worried.

But when R.O.B was about to fire his laser, Goku suddenly appeared before him and launched a fury of swipes at the robot, knocking him down.

Goku turned to the confused Mr. Game and Watch, before quickly saying. "Listen, that robot is not from your timeline and he'll kill you. Please fight alongside me and we can correct this timeline."

For a while, Mr. Game and Watch just looked confused, before he did a reassuring beep and rang his bell in agreement, making Goku nod in reply.

R.O.B rose up again as he prepared to fight the duo.

He fired a laser from his eyes, but the two dodged the attack.

{Goku, can you hear me? I am speaking to you through the Time Nest.} Samus explained, before telling him through her mental link. {Listen, to free R.O.B you must defeat him. Then once he is free, we can send him back to his own world. Just don't let Mr. Game and Watch get killed.}

"Got it." Goku replied, before he then leapt in cartwheels with his sword and slashed at the robot, dealing a devastating amount of damage to him.

Still able to fight, R.O.B got back up and unleashed another laser, but Mr. Game and Watch caught it with his bucket, then he used his flying pancake attack from his pan.

R.O.B flew in the air with his rocket boost, dodging Game and Watch, but was too distracted by one fighter, he failed to see Goku had caught up to him.

Unable to defend, Goku slashed him back down to the ground, damaging R.O.B further.

However, refusing to give up, R.O.B spun his body around like a top, ready to send the two flying.

However, both Goku and Mr. Game and Watch managed to dodge the attack, giving Goku another opening, to which he slashed R.O.B from behind, sending him to the 2d man who used his Judge attack, which struck a powerful 9, and sent R.O.B off the stage.

R.O.B then collapsed to the ground after it reformed, while the dark aura disappeared, causing R.O.B to rise again, only his eyes were back to normal.

The robot looked around, confused, while Mr. Game and Watch approached him, sensing R.O.B didn't want to give him harm anymore.

R.O.B looked back at Game and Watch and Goku, before a white circle emitted from R.O.B and he disappeared.

Mr. Game and Watch looked around to find that Goku had disappeared as well, leaving him very confused on what just happened.

-Back in the Time Nest-

Goku returned to Samus to find the scroll not glowing with the dark aura, making Samus smile.

"Thank you so much. That was wonderful. I didn't think this was your first time. You corrected the timeline, and with no side effects either." Samus said in a pleased tone. "Alright, now all the Goddess of Time has to do was put it in a scroll and then it would be all over."

"But what happened to R.O.B?" Goku had to ask.

"Don't worry about him. He's fine. He's back in his own world." Samus assured Goku in reply, before saying as her tone turned serious. "We also bring heroes out of place back to their own world. But... that scroll... isn't the only one with a history change?"

"You mean there's more?" Goku asked, alarmed.

"Just talk to me whenever you're ready. Take your time." Samus replied with a kind and understanding smile, to which Goku nodded and left.

Outside, he returned to his new Mii friends.

"So, how'd it go?" TerraFox asked in a curious tone.

Goku smiled and then said. "It went perfectly. So I think I'll stick around for a time being."

"Great. Now what'd you say we give you a tour?" Cromwell asked, before he said. "Follow us."

And with that, Goku's time as a Smash Patrol hero began.

A/N: More Miis are welcomed.


	3. Saving Mario's Timeline

Chapter 3: Saving Mario's Timeline

Cromwell and the others showed Goku around the Luma City, showing them where to buy items and where to go on solo missions.

Along the way, they met a Mii girl with brown hair and wore a pink jumpsuit who was trying to hide from them.

"That is Catlin." Killerprod1 said, before telling Goku. "She is also a member of this patrol. But she is kind of shy."

Goku walked up to Catlin.

"Nice to meet you." He then said.

But the moment Catlin saw Goku, she blushed and begin to swoon.

"Err… Miss Catlin?" Goku asked uncertainly, only for Catlin to then faint, causing the confused Mii to then ask. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Oh why does she always do that?" Chandler asked.

"She is kind of shy when meeting new people." Another female voice explained, before a blonde haired Mii girl, with green dragon armour and yellow horns approached, while alongside them was a Mii, which had a red shirt, no hair, but most surprising was the fact he had five eyes and mandibles.

"Heyo! I'm Bugface, and this is Steph" the insect based Mii said as he introduced the girl as well. "There many more like us trying to defend the timeline, but not as freaky as me. Pleased to meet ya."

"So Samus called you all here too?" Goku asked.

"She did, but not the same way how you were summoned." Bugface said, before offering. "But if you want us to team up with you, come to any of us and we'll gladly help."

Suddenly, Samus called on Goku's link. {Goku, we need you and Steph back here at once. Something came up.}

"Looks like you're needed, and if you need a partner, we'll help you out anytime." TerraFox said.

As Goku and Steph made their way to the Time Nest, they were shocked by what the next scroll showed them.

-Mario's timeline-

In the other region of Mario Kart track, Luigi was lying dead on the side of the road with a dark aura, red glowing eyes as Waluigi cackled and put his foot on his back.

Wario too joined Waluigi, also glowing with the same dark purple aura and glowing red eyes, before he burped out Yoshi's saddle, revealing he had just ate him.

And things went from bad to worse when they saw that in another part of the Mushroom Kingdom, a dark aura and red eyes consumed Bowser Jr, making him laugh evilly, as Princess Peach and Princess Daisy were captured by a fleet of Koopas, Goombas and Hammer Bros, while Rosalina laid behind them, dead.

And in Mario Galaxy, Mario was seen battered and injured as if he was fighting a losing battle, while Giga Bowser towered over him, also emitting the same dark aura and sharing the red eyes.

"This is it! This is where you meet you end. Farewell Mario!" Giga Bowser roared in triumph, knocking Mario on the ground, before he burnt him alive with his flames.

-Back in the time nest-

Goku and Steph look in anger at what they saw.

"This is not good" Steph said.

"This is bad. Mario is the main core to the Nintendo timeline so if he dies, all the world will crumble. Goku, Steph, listen up. If we lose Mario or we lose Rosalina, history will change for the worse." Samus told the pair, making Goku have to ask. "Err... I can understand Mario, but why Rosalina?"

"I'll explain later, but for now, please save Mario and the others." Samus just said in reply.

Goku and Steph nodded, before both held onto the scroll and teleported.

-Mario's timeline-

Princess Peach, Daisy and Rosalina were hanging outside Peach's castle.

"Thanks for coming with us today, Rosalina. It's a great day for us to have a picnic." Peach said in her usual cheerful tone, smiling at her friends.

"Yeah, I hope Mario, Luigi and Yoshi could join us for the day." Daisy admitted.

"Oh they be a little late so we can..." Peach started to say but stopped when they saw Goku in the distance.

"Steph where are you?" Goku spoke into a communicator.

"I'm in the Mario Kart place." Steph replied, before telling her ally. "You protect Rosalina and Peach, I'll save Luigi and Yoshi from those Wario Bros."

"Got it. We'll meet up on Good Egg Planet." Goku replied.

Ending his conversation, he then he saw the three princesses approach him.

"Hey, who are you? And where you come from?" Rosalina asked.

But instead of answering her question, Goku looked behind them, yelling out. "Behind you! Watch out!"

Peach, Daisy and Rosalina looked around, got worried for a moment, before Peach took out a frying pan and Rosalina called out her yellow Luma from her wand.

Approaching them was Bowser Jr is in his Koopa car, his body glowing in a dark aura and his eyes glowing red.

"Junior! What are you're doing here?" Peach asked, remaining to grasp the frying pan tightly.

"You know why I am here. My dad wanted me to kidnap you again along with Daisy and take care of that Luma mother here!" He said, before he launched a robotic arm to grab Peach.

But Goku, by instinct, grabbed his sword and sliced at the arm, breaking it off.

"What? Who are you?" Bowser Jr demanded, before yelling. "No matter. Out of my way!"

"No you don't. Not this time!" Goku snarled.

"Daisy, Peach, this kid and myself shall handle this. You go and hide." Rosalina said, making Daisy nod, before she retreated.

Rushing in, Bowser Jr drove his Koopa car towards the three and fired a cannonball from its mouth.

Peach used Toad as a shield to block it off, while Goku attacked the Koopa car with his sword, only for Bowser Jr to bring up a shield, protecting himself and his vehicle.

However, with her Luma Shoot, Rosalina broke through his defences and knocked Bowser jr back.

Bowser Jr sprang back up, before his Koopa car opened its mouth and let out an explosive MechaKoopa, aimed at Rosalina.

But Peach stepped on it and threw it away, just before it selfdestructed.

{Goku, Bowser Jr must be defeated by Rosalina's Power Star. Buy her some time.} Samus mentally instructed.

"Got it." Goku replied quietly, before calling out. "Rosalina! Peach and I will hold him off. Try to power up your Power Star!"

Rosalina was surprised how he knew of her abilities, but smiled and replied. "My Power Star? What a splendid idea."

Rosalina then stepped back and held her hands in the air and begin to concentrate, while Luma cheered her on.

"C'mon mama, you can do it!" It said, making Rosalina nod, while she watched her allies fight.

"So how do you know about it?" Peach asked, just as she used her Peach Bomber attack and used her hip to hit Bowser Jr back.

"Just buy her some time." Goku said back, more focused on the present problem, rather than the future.

"I don't know what you are planning but it won't work!" Bowser Jr snarled as he used his Koopa Dash at Goku, who used his Blade Counter to strike back.

As the two continue to fend off against Bowser Jr, Peach used her tennis racket to hit Bowser Jr back.

However, the then sky turned dark as Rosalina powered up a huge Power Star.

"It's ready!" Rosalina called out.

As it shoot little stars out, Goku grabbed Bowser Jr and threw him into the centre, causing the Koopa kid to scream in agony as he was struck by its power, which then exploded, causing Bowser Jr to scream as his dark aura and red eyes disappeared, while he was thrown into the sky and disappeared.

With Bowser Jr gone, Daisy ran up and cheered. "You did it!"

"Yes, all thanks to you." Peach stated, smiling at Goku.

However, curious, Rosalina asked. "So who are you? And why are you here?"

"Listen, we can talk later but right now, Bowser is attacking Mario on Good Egg Planet." Goku said in reply, shocking the princesses and making Peach say. "What?! Oh no! No wonder Bowser Jr attacked us!"

"We must go. I can use my Star Sanctuary to take you all to Good Egg Planet. We must go!" Rosalina said.

"And I'm coming with you." Goku said.

"Ok then. Thank you very much." Peach replied as she smiled, before she, Daisy and Rosalina led Goku to Rosalina's ship.

-In Mario's Kart Arena-

Luigi and Yoshi were confronted by Wario and Waluigi, who both had dark auras and red eyes.

"Wario? Waluigi? What are you two up to now?" Luigi questioned, unsure on why they appeared.

"Hahaha. Bowser sent us here to dispose of you two." Waluigi said.

"I hope you're ready you losers! We will kill you both are once!" Wario cackled.

" _W...What? Why? What did Bowser pay you for killing us?_ " Yoshi asked in his own tone.

"A lot. Now enough talk!" Wario said as he approached them.

But then Steph appeared with her canon on her arm and fired rapid shots at Wario, making him jump back in alarm.

"What?!" Waluigi questioned, before Steph landed in front of Luigi and Yoshi and said in a determined tone. "Not so fast you two. I'm afraid you're not killing anyone!"

" _She saved us, wow! Is she someone you know, Luigi?_ " Yoshi asked.

"No... but I'm sure she's someone we can trust." Luigi said.

{Steph, Goku has just rescued Peach, Daisy and Rosalina from Bowser Junior. Now you just have to hold them for Luigi to use his Poltergust 5000 to send Wario and Waluigi packing.} Samus contacted Steph, who nodded as she ducked under Waluigi's racket.

Wario used his Chomp attack, trapping Yoshi in his jaw and began biting down on him.

But not letting his friend suffer, Luigi used his rocket move to hit Wario's back, making him cough out and free Yoshi.

With Yoshi back up, he used his egg roll to hit Waluigi on the back.

Wario snarled as he charged at Steph with his elbow tackle, to which Steph used her gun cannon to fly away from the tackle, allowing for Yoshi to team up with her as he used his butt slam on Wario, making him fly back.

Steph then charged up her cannon and fired a blast at Waluigi causing him to flying straight into Yoshi's tongue, who swallowed him whole and then laid a Waluigi sized egg, which shook and then burst, revealing an enraged Waluigi.

"Nobody turns Waluigi into an egg, Nobody!" He yelled.

"No? Then how's this?" Luigi asked, uppercutting him with such force that it knocked Waluigi high into the air, before crashing down to the ground in defeat, causing the dark aura to fade away.

"Right! You three are asking for this!" Wario snarled as he let out a huge fart to send him flying to avoid being caught, but then he saw Steph above him.

"You're not escaping!" Steph called out as she slammed him down.

Luigi quickly took out his Poltergust 5000 and sucked up Wario into it, he also sucked Waluigi up in it as well, before he then spat them out towards the sky, causing both to scream out in defeat and disappear into a sky with a ding.

"Phew. It's finally over" Steph said, before she was then greeted by a hug from Yoshi.

" _Oh thank you so much. I wouldn't know what would happen if they got us. So who are you?_ " Yoshi asked.

"Oh? I am afraid my name's classified. But we should go to Good Egg Planet. Your brother is in peril fighting Bowser." Steph replied.

"Bowser?" Luigi gasped, making him then question. "You're right. We have to go help Mario! But how do we...?"

However, Luigi stopped speaking when a huge space station hovered above them and they saw Peach, Rosalina, Goku and Daisy aboard it.

"Luigi! Are you ok? Mario's in trouble and we have to help him!" Daisy called out, making Luigi nod, before asking. "Thanks Daisy. Mind giving us a lift?"

"Get on!" Rosalina called in reply.

-Good Egg Planet-

Mario and a dark aura clad Bowser charged at each other, exchanging punches with each other that sent both flying away in each other in the distance.

They then stopped themselves by crashing to the ground and leapt back up and charged at each other again, repeating their actions over and over.

But then Goku and Steph leapt out from the sky and knocked Bowser back and halting Mario as he skidded to a halt.

"What? Who did that?" Bowser groaned as he rose back up and saw the two Miis.

"You two? Who are you two? Are you here to aid Mario?" He questioned.

"That is exactly what we are doing, Turtle Brain!" Steph said back.

"What? Hold on a second. Who are you two? I have never-a seen you two before" Mario said, as he looked at the two Miis.

"It's alright, Mario!" Peach's voice came from above, causing Mario to look up to see the Star Sanctuary, as well as Peach, Rosalina, Daisy, Luigi and Yoshi on it.

"You can trust them! The boy saved me from Bowser Jr!" Peach called down.

" _And the girl saved me and Luigi from Wario and Waluigi!_ " Yoshi added.

"What?! If you're all here then that means my son, Wario and Waluigi had failed!" Bowser roared in anger.

Mario smiled at the two, before saying. "I don't know who you two-a are, but you really did save my friends. Thank you. I was worried about them."

"That's alright. Now what's say we fight off Bowser?" Goku asked.

"You always interfere with my plans, Mario! This is it! This time I will crush you!" Bowser roared as his eyes glowed bright red.

"You never give up, do you, Bowser?" Mario questioned back.

{OK, all you guys have to do is defeat Bowser and then everything will be back to normal.} Samus told them.

Bowser then charged at the two and slashed his claws at them, but they blocked with their shields, allowing Mario to strike Bowser, kicking him in the stomach.

Quickly recovering from the blow he took, Bowser then unleashed a wave of fire at them, which almost burnt them, but they managed to avoid the inferno.

Jumping back, Steph commented. "Bowser's even stronger than he was before."

{Due to the influence of time, Bowser's powers has grown more powerful. You have to beat him now so his power will disappear as well.} Samus informed them.

"Got it!" Goku replied, as he used his Spin Attack to knock Bowser back.

"Grr... you little runt!" Bowser roared, before he retreated into his shell and span around, trying to shred them to pieces.

However, the three moved out of the way, before Mario then summoned his fireballs and fired.

Bowser moved out of the way, avoiding Mario's attack, to which Steph appeared behind Bowser and fired from her canon, only for Bowser to leap over it, as if he knew she was there.

But dodging the two attacks, he wasn't fast enough to react, as Goku appeared in front of him and slammed him down with his sword.

"I cannot believe this! Me losing to these runts! Fine, I will burn you all to death!" Bowser roared, as he prepared to burn Goku and Steph.

However, he forgot that he was fighting against a team and failed to see Mario behind him.

"Oh yeah! Eeeyaaah!" Mario called out as he fired his Mario Finale attack, which hit Bowser making him lose his dark aura and red eyes as he screamed and flew in the distance yelling. "NO! I GET YOU NEXT TIME, MARRRRIIOOOOOOOOO!" before he disappeared into the sky.

"Mario! You did it!" Peach called out as she ran over and hugged Mario.

"I am glad you're all are safe." Mario replied, before he pet Yoshi, who had run up to congratulate him as well.

"I am just glad we're all safe." Daisy commented with a smile.

"And don't forget to thank our two new friends as well." Luigi spoke up as he turned to face them. "They are the ones who..."

But when Luigi turned, he saw Goku and Steph were gone.

"W... where did they go? They were here a minute ago." Daisy said.

"It's strange. I wanted to thank them myself. Without them I thought we'd never made it" Mario said.

While wondering what had happended to the duo, Rosalina looked into the sky and muttered. "I wonder..."

-Time nest-

Goku and Steph stood before Samus and the other Miis.

"Finally, it's back to normal now. The scroll of eternity has been corrected." Samus told them.

"Still... why did something like this happen?" Derukui asked, then stating. "It should be impossible. You can't change history like that."

"It seems, that someone travelled through time and changed history." A voice from behind them said.

"That voice... it cannot be..." Goku said, as he immediately recognised the voice.

A small gold Luma appeared behind Samus, before it ran to a familiar face... Rosalina, but her dress was now gold.

"You see that's the reason I asked you to save Rosalina in that timeline. She is the Goddess of Time in this world. If she is gone, this place will cease to exist as well." Samus said.

"Rosalina is the Goddess of Time?" Kasuto asked in shock.

Rosalina hugged her Luma and smiled at Goku. "So we meet again. I remember you. So you're the warrior the Almighty Smash Ball has summoned. I am most pleased to meet you."

"Lady Rosalina, how did you become a Goddess?" Cromwell asked.

"Because of my time as a watcher of the cosmos, the Gods of the Nintendo Universe have given me a high position and made me a new Goddess of Time. It's a long and complicated story. But you Miis made such a good team. You all should managed to save us from this mess." Rosalina replied in a grateful tone.

"But sadly... until we find the cause to all of this... this is far from over." Samus said sadly, making Goku ask. "What in the world is happening?"

"Seems there are two travellers with strange energy and they are messing with the flow of time. I don't know what they are up to, but I have a bad feeling about this." Rosalina replied.

"A time travelling duo? Who could it be?" Asked Killerprod1.

"Let's try to find them through the scrolls. We've got to find them!" Samus advised, as all the Miis nodded in agreement.

Who is these two time messing duo?

A/N: Two chapters in one day. Of course, more Miis are welcomed.


	4. Saving Donkey Kong

A/N: Next chapter and more Miis are welcome.

Chapter 4: Saving Donkey Kong:

-Donkey Kong's Timeline-

The jungle was all but destroyed as DK Isle was being destroyed.

Candy, Cranky, Tiny and the other Kongs were found lying dead, while Donkey Kong tried to rise, however, a purple glowing K. Rool looked down on him, grinning evilly with a set of red eyes.

But DK was suddenly confronted by Diddy Kong and Dixie Kong, who were glaring at him with red eyes, before Diddy put his peanut gun to DK's chest.

And before the ape could do anything, Diddy shot him dead.

-Time Nest-

"W... what is this? Diddy and Dixie would never betray Donkey Kong." Bugface stated.

"Sometimes, the changes in time cause some heroes to be corrupted and take the side of the villains. To free them, you'll have to beat them, hard." Samus replied.

"Then let's do something to stop this from happening." Katsuo said, before looking over at Goku.

"Personally I would like to do this alone but I will work alongside others if I have to. Goku, I'll handle Diddy and Dixie. You, stop K. Rool." He told Goku, who nodded in reply.

"Got it." He said as he grabbed the scroll, ready to save the Kongs from K. Rool and themselves.

-Donkey Kong timeline-

A dark aura consumed K. Rool was smirking at Donkey Kong and Tiny Kong, while Diddy and Dixie, who were being controlled, stood in front of him.

" _Diddy Kong! What are you're doing?_ " Donkey Kong called to his buddy.

" _Dixie, why are you teaming up with K. Rool_?" Tiny questioned.

"Hahaha. Seems fate is against you, Donkey Kong." K. Rool commented with a sinister smirk.

But then two flashes of light appeared, before Goku and Katsuo appeared before them.

"What the...!? Who are you?" K. Rool snarled.

"Someone who's going to put a stop to your plans." Katsuo said.

" _So you two are on our side?_ " Tiny Kong asked hopefully.

"Donkey Kong, leave Diddy and Dixie to Katuso and Tiny. We'll take care of K. Rool." Goku said, as Donkey Kong looked at him, before he asked him. " _Before we do, why Diddy and Dixie acting like this?_ "

"Because they're not doing it on purpose. They're being controlled." Goku told him, actually understanding what DK was saying.

As soon as DK heard that, he glared at K. Rool, pounded his chest and called out. " _Nobody controls my friends and gets away with it. Come on, kid_!"

K. Rool snarled and leapt to an upper level of the forest, causing Goku and Donkey Kong to follow, while Katsuo drew out his samurai sword and teamed up with Tiny to take on Diddy and Dixie.

{Diddy and Dixie are being controlled by the two invaders. We let DK and Tiny believe it was K. Rool. Remember, you have to defeat them to free them.} Samus said.

Katsuo nodded and lunged his sword at Diddy who quickly reacted to the attack and leapt out of the way, withdrawing his twin peanut guns as he landed, before he fired.

However, Katsuo used his blade and sliced through the peanuts.

While Katsuo and Diddy were in conflict, Dixie lunged at her younger, but somehow taller and teenaged younger sister, to which Tiny leapt out of the way, before she then kicked her sister in the belly, sending her sister into some barrels.

Dixie snarled and responded to the attack as she threw her banana canon at Tiny, who managed to dodge it and counter with her grape shooter, only for Dixie to move out of the way.

Back with Diddy, he leapt at Katsuo and tried to slam him with his fists, but Katsuo used his counter attack to send him crashing into Dixie.

" _Diddy Kong! Big sister! Please! Snap out of it! Don't let K. Rool control you both! I know you two will never betray Donkey Kong_!" Tiny Kong called out.

" _Gaaahhh… grr… Tiny?_ " Dixie moaned, trying to snap out of it.

" _W...What was I…_ " Diddy groaned.

" _Diddy! Dixie! Can you hear me?!_ " Tiny called out.

But the two chimpanzees yelled out as they couldn't fight it off for long.

"Not good enough." Katsuo groaned, before he said. "But a little more before we can free them."

Tiny nodded at Katsuo before she ran at her sister and performed a flying kick, which send Dixie crashing to the ground, while the Mii samurai used his shuriken and struck Diddy down.

They looked down at the two defeated Kongs and were relieved to see the dark auras disappear, before a confused Diddy and Dixie slowly rose.

" _W... what happened? Why am I on the floor?_ " Diddy questioned as he looked around.

" _Did... did something happen?_ " Dixie asked, only to get embraced alongside Diddy by Tiny as she hugged the two Kongs.

" _Oh, Dixie, Diddy, you two are back to normal! K. Rool controlled you both and you tried to kill us._ " She said.

" _We did? Oh, Tiny. I am so sorry._ " Dixie said, feeling guilt overwhelm her.

Breaking from the hug, Diddy looked at Katsuo and spoke up.

" _You helped free us? Thanks." Diddy said, before having to ask. "But where's Donkey Kong?_ "

"He and my friend are fighting K. Rool as we speak." Katsuo replied.

" _K. Rool? He's here too? I gotta go help DK!_ " Diddy cried out, as he leapt up to find DK.

Katsuo told Tiny and Dixie to stay and protect the others and followed Dixie.

-In another area-

K. Rool stood on a bridge near DK's treehouse and glared at Goku and Donkey Kong, who had caught up with him.

" _I will never forgive you for what you've done!_ " Donkey Kong snarled.

{Goku. Katsuo succeeded in freeing Diddy and Dixie. Now defeat K. Rool and then it should be all over} Samus mentally told Goku, who nodded.

"I have had enough of you and your meddling, Donkey Kong! I will end you both! Same goes for your little friend!" K. Rool yelled, as he took out his canon gun and fired a cannon ball at Donkey Kong and Goku.

Both leapt over it as DK charged up his fist for a mighty punch later, while Goku leapt towards K. Rool, dodging another canon fire and then used his Sword swipes to knock one back to his canon, causing it to explode on K. Rool.

Angered further, K. Rool shook off the soot, before he tried to squash the duo with his stomp attack.

But the Mii and Donkey Kong managed to dodge the strike, before Donkey Kong then used his Spinning Kong attack, which K. Rool dodged, only to be sent flying when Goku suddenly shot at him and used his spin attack.

K. Rool rose again, glaring at Goku and DK, who stood side by side.

Suddenly a peanut gun fired between them and hit K. Rool, causing him to scream in pain.

This made Donkey Kong turn around and smile to see Diddy back to normal, while Katsuo was walking behind him.

" _Diddy! You're back to normal!_ " Donkey Kong called out.

" _Yep. I am back. I am so sorry for attacking you, Donkey Kong._ " Diddy replied.

"It cannot be! You were on my side earlier!" K. Rool yelled, confused as to why he was betrayed, while Donkey Kong smiled at both Goku and Katsuo.

" _You two really helped me big time thanks. Let's end this with K. Rool_." He said.

"Right. Let's finish this." Goku replied, before they turned their attention back to K. Rool.

Enraged, K. Rool rushed to slam a huge punch on Donkey Kong, only for Goku to get in front of him and counter his punch, sending K. Rool flying, while his dark aura disappeared.

K. Rool looked down in confusion at what happened, but DK stood in front of him.

" _Banana Slammer!_ " Donkey Kong then called out in a mighty tone, as he used his Giant Punch to send a screaming K. Rool flying into the sky.

" _You did it, DK!_ " Diddy cheered, as Donkey Kong rushed back to him and high fived.

" _Yeah. K. Rool won't be using his mind control on my friends anymore._ " Donkey Kong replied, smiling at his chimpanzee friend.

" _No. It's not K. Rool who controlled us. I seem to remember a blue faced man with white hair wearing a black overcoat and red clothes and a woman with some kind of sexy clothing, but she also had blue skin and white hair and was holding a staff. Me and Dixie approached them, but after that, I don't know what happened._ " Diddy told DK, which Goku and Katsuo overheard, making both nod in silent agreement.

It's got to be those two invaders they were searching for.

" _Two strange people? Well I know it's not our two friends here._ " Donkey Kong commented, turning to find Goku and Katsuo were gone, making him scratch his head and ask. " _Huh? Where'd they go?_ "

-Time Nest-

"A male and female with blue skin and white hair, huh?" Samus asked, listening to what Katsuo had told her.

"Well at least we know what they look like." She then said, glad she now had some intel on their enemies.

"That may be..." A new Mii said, which wore a blue headband, a martial arts outfit, who was standing alongside a gunner Mii that had blue eyes, light brown hair and pale complexion.

His hair had short spikes in the front and the rest of his hair was combed down, while he wore a wizard robe.

"But we still don't know who they are." The fighter Mii commented, before they looked at Goku.

"Oh, you must be the new guy. I am Valter and this is Jason Amira. He doesn't talk much but does when needed too." He said, introducing himself and his friend.

"Still... I feel we're getting closer to those two time travellers." Said Derukui, hoping to stop them before more eras in time were affected by their evil.

"But we still have to find them. I shall continue to search while you guys go train a bit more." Samus instructed, making all the Miis nod in reply, as they then trained and awaited for the next change to happen.

A/N: Next world is Punch Out and the reveal of 2 of the villains of this story.


	5. The Time Breakers

Chapter 5: The Time Breakers

"You called for us, Samus?" Asked Goku, as he and Valter approached her.

"Yes, we found the duo but they are causing trouble in this timeline as well. Take a look." Samus said as she showed them the scroll.

-Punch Out timeline-

The whole Stadium was in tatters by retro like cowboys who were shooting everywhere.

Little Mac was seen thrown back to a post badly beaten where he now was facing a dark aura and red eyed Duck Hunt Dog and Duck, before a retro cowboy pointed his gun at Little Mac's head.

-Time Nest-

"Your opponent this time is the out of place Duck Hunt Dog. Little Mac must not lose that championship. If we beat them, I bet the duo will appear." Samus told them.

"Since it's a boxing match, I think Valter should do the fighting." Goku suggested, making Samus nod and say in reply. "Agreed. Swords aren't allowed. But you are allowed to protect Doc and everyone else."

"Let's go." Valter said as he and Goku grabbed the scroll and headed off.

-Punch Out timeline-

In the Punch Out stadium, the fighter, Little Mac should be fighting, but collapsed, as Little Mac and his manager Doc saw the Duck Hunt Dog glaring at them, with his red eyes glowing.

"Careful Mac, I bet he's not normal!" Doc called out to him.

Suddenly, Goku and Valter appeared before them.

Little Mac looked at them in confusion, but Valter walked alongside him.

"It's two against one. You know, dog and duck working together, so why not make it 2 on 2?" Valter asked him.

"Well, I am not sure about the rules change, but ok." Little Mac said as he put up his dukes.

The dog snarled as a dark aura then surround him, before he took out a can and launched at the two.

Knowing the can was dangerous, the two ducked out of the way as it then exploded.

"Careful Doc. That dog doesn't know what he is doing and he has an intention to kill." Goku told Doc, as he and the manager bent down.

"Now you tell me. Hear that, Mac?" Doc called out to him.

"I heard him. I'll be on my guard." Little Mac said in reply.

Valter then lunged at the Dog and did some flying kicks at him, however the Duck blocked it, but Little Mac then used his Jolt Haymaker at him, dealing some serious damage to the Dog.

Duck Hunt Dog rose up, growled and threw a frisbee at the two, which Little Mac used his Slip Counter to dodge it, while Valter used his many punches to damage Duck Hunt Dog.

{Remember, Little Mac must win the match with a KO uppercut.} Samus told him.

{Understood.} Valter replied.

Angered further, Dog Dunt Dog then summoned an 8 Bit Gunner and he fired at the two , who shielded themselves against attack.

Just then the KO Meter on Little Mac reached full capacity.

Seeing his chance, Valter grabbed Duck Hunt Dog from behind.

"Quick! End this before he escapes!" Valter called out to him.

"Yes. I thank you." Little Mac called back in reply, before he lunged forward and used his KO Uppercut, in which Duck Hunt Dog went crashing into the lights and back down in defeat.

The crowd cheered as they ran over to Little Mac and lifted him up on their shoulders and in the air.

"Great job! You're still the champ, Mac!" Doc said with a proud smile as he gave him his belt.

Little Mac smiled as he held his belt, but as they left the stadium, he turned back to Goku and Valter and called out. "Thanks for everything!"

As soon as they were all gone, Duck Hunt Dog's dark aura disappeared and he rose, before both Duck and Dog looked around confused, wondering where they were.

"You ok?" Valter asked the Dog, to which the Dog looked at them, confused and slightly worried.

"Don't worry. We're sending you home right now." Valter then told him, making the Dog nod, before he vanished in a bright light.

"Now I guess we can..." Valter began to say, however, Goku then sensed something, making him then call out. "I know you two are still here! Show yourself!"

A chuckle emitted through the area in reply, before a strange female with blue skin and white hair appeared.

She was dressed in an outfit similar to Cia's from Hyrule Warriors, but the top was all red and the bottom of her dress was white.

"You're pretty sharp. It must have been you two who's been snooping around. I hope you're not planning on interfering because that would be a mistake." She told the Miis.

"A costly mistake." Came a male voice, as the man that Diddy Kong described appeared alongside her.

He had blue skin, white hair and wore a similar red coat to Ansem of Kingdom Hearts and a red suit underneath.

"I will eliminate you two here and now!" The male then stated.

{It's them! The ones behind all of it! And just when things were getting back to normal.} Samus called out in shock, as both Goku and Valter prepared to fight the mysterious man.

"Via." The male then said as he lunged at them. "It seems they are the ones who have been interfering with our plans."

"Look like it Jeice. And just as we made it interesting too. What a disappointment." The woman said in reply.

"There's no mistaking it! Those two... they're the ones behind all of it!" Goku said to Valter, who was forced to block a sudden punch from Jeice.

As Valter tried to hit him back with a kick, Jeice moved aside, smirking arrogantly.

"You two must be very confident in your skills. Show me all you've got!" Jeice said, before he formed a fireball in his hands and fired the blast at the two Miis, who dodged the attack and avoided being burnt to cinders.

Using his own projectile based attack, Valter then threw a shot put ball at Jeice who dodged it, while Goku charged at him with his swords swipes.

However, Jeice disappeared before the sword could touch him, leaving the two Miis confused as they looked around in search for their enemy.

"Seriously? Is that all?"

They both turned in shock to see Jeice standing beside Via.

"What a disappointment. It's over." He said, unimpressed, before he told Goku and Valter in a dark tone. "But don't worry. I'll make good use of your energy."

"Hold on, Jeice. Not quite yet." Via suddenly said, as she wanted some answers.

"Say, who is supporting you? Who's backing you up? You can't have done this by yourself. Travelling through time just to fight us."

Goku and Valter just glared at them, willing to accept their ends then put Samus and their friends in jeopardy.

"The silent treatment, huh?" Via asked.

"No matter. Let's leave them for now, Jeice. You don't mind right? They're nothing right now. I can't extract much energy from them anyway... For now, that is." She commented.

Jeice just huffed in reply, before saying. "Let's move on to the next era. I tire of these fools."

"Wait! Our battle isn't finished yet!" Goku called out, but both just turned their backs to him.

"I'll let you two live for now, little Miis." Via said, then clenching her fist and telling the Miis. "But get in our way again and we will have you erased."

Then they both disappeared.

"Come back here!" Valter called out, about to chase after the forces of darkness.

{Wait! It's too dangerous to follow them right now! Please, you have to come back} Samus contacted them, making Goku and Valter sigh as they returned to the Time Nest.

-Time Nest-

"Excellent job. History is back to normal in Punch Out." TerraFox said as they were welcomed back.

"You found them. You finally found the ones who are changing history." Derukui smiled.

"But who are they?" Goku asked.

"They call themselves Jeice and Via." Samus said, going on as she explained. "They're thieves. Stealing energies from warriors throughout the timelines. And because of that, history is changing for the worse, making the heroes left in peril and the villains put in control. That Jeice is a dangerous character."

"They are creations of the Smash Villains from a distant future." Rosalina explained, as she appeared before them. "Via... she is a descendant of the evil that was inside Cia, the time guardian who watched over the timelines of Hyrule until her heart was corrupted by a fraction of Ganondorf's evil. And Jeice, he is her husband. Together, they are stealing energies, hoping to release the seal on all the timelines."

"If the seals are released, what happens then?" Asked Chandler.

"The balance of the world will collapse. Not just this world, but the whole universe too." Rosalina replied. "Nothing will remain the same."

"Oh no! Then they are horrible people!" Steph said, shocked.

"Villains exist in every era, I am afraid. In the past, before Mario's time, there was another who tried to take the Time Nest and seize control. But he failed." Rosalina replied sadly.

Suddenly a dark energy hit all of them.

"No, a dark change so early?" Samus gasped as she reached for a scroll. "Let's check things out."

They looked into the scroll that lead to another main Nintendo timeline.

A/N: Next is the Legend of Zelda saga. So be prepared.


	6. Saving the LOZ Timeline

Chapter 6: Saving the LOZ Timeline

-Skyward Sword timeline-

Skyloft was seen burning down and falling to the ground, while the citizens of the village were screaming in fear and agony. Sheik and Toon Link, who had been brought to their world, were lying on the ground, dead at the hands of both Dark Links, one original and one Toon, both looking down on their defeated foes with dark red eyes, while darkness consumed their bodies.

-Twilight Princess Timeline-

A powered up dark aura and red eyed Ganondorf was against Link and Zelda.

The Demon King then turned his attention to Zelda and took out his warlock sword, before he lunged at her.

But remaining the hero, Link leapt in front of Zelda in a selfless act to save her.

However, Ganondorf's power was far greater, allowing him to slice his blade through Link's shield, ending up with both of impaled by Ganondorf's blade.

As Zelda and Link collapsed and died before him, Ganondorf took the complete Triforce from their bodies and laughed so evilly that it caused thunder to roar down from the skies of Hyrule, bringing an era of darkness.

-Time Nest-

"No! Toon Link!" Chandler cried out, as he, Goku and Samus looked through the scroll.

"This is bad. History is changing so fast." Samus said, before she turned to the two and told them. "Ganondorf... he's quite powerful, known as the King of Evil, has gained even more power. And someone must have sent Sheik and Toon Link to Skyloft so they could dispose of them. Without Sheik, the Hero of Time could not find the other Sages. And without Toon Link, the Wind Waker era will be lost without a hero."

"Ok. Chandler, you take care of Skyloft. I will take care of Ganondorf." Goku said, taking charge, to which Chandler nodded in reply.

Glad they had a plan, but knew both were placing themselves in great peril, Samus warned. "Watch yourselves now."

Goku and Chandler both reassured Samus, smiling at her, before they used the scroll to stop Ganondorf and the other forces of darkness.

-Skyward Sword timeline-

Toon Link and Sheik were looking around on the outskirts of Skyloft, wondering how they got here.

"What happened? I was sailing on the King of Red Lions, and then here I am." Toon Link said, puzzled.

"Indeed. And I was watching over the Hero of Time before I was brought here." Sheik explained in reply.

"So where do we...?" Toon Link began to ask, hoping Sheik would have answers was interrupted when Chandler appeared before them.

"Are you two ok?" He asked the duo, who looked at him with confused and suspicious faces.

"Where did you appear from, and who are you?" Sheik questioned, unsure if the Mii could be trusted.

"Listen, somehow you two got here to the past from the future and to get back home. You have to defeat... them." Chandler replied, as he glared behind them.

Sheik and Toon Link turned around and gasped at who they saw, making Toon Link then withdraw his Master Sword, while Sheik and Chandler got into fighting positions.

The two Dark Links appeared before them, both glowing in dark auras and supporting red eyes.

"Dark Link? What's he doing here?" Toon Link asked, before he blocked a sword slash from his Dark Toon doppleganger.

"They're here to destroy Skyloft! We got to stop them!" Chandler told them in reply, as he and Sheik fended off against the other Dark Link.

"So we are in the past. And Skyloft? I heard about that in stories. We'll gladly help you." Sheik replied, before withdrawing and firing knifes at Dark Link, who just blocked them with his shield.

{The two Dark Links must be stopped at all costs. Please buy Sheik time for her light arrows} Samus mentally contacted her Mii ally, who nodded before he attacked and uppercut Dark Link, making him fly up.

But, reacting quickly to the attack, he landed on his feet and used his clawshot to grab Chandler's leg, only for Sheik to save him by using his Bouncing Fish move.

While it was two against one, Toon Link was holding his own against his dark nemesis as he used his shield to block an arrow from Dark Toon Link, before he threw his boomerang at him. Dark Toon Link had no time to respond, as the boomerang then hit him.

The attack on him made Dark Toon Link angry, before he charged at him with his Spin Attack, which Toon Link avoided as he leapt up in the air, took out a bomb and threw it, causing a cloud of dust to appear and consume Dark Toon Link.

Using another ninja trick, Sheik used his bursting grenade attack, which Dark Link blocked with his shield, but allowed Chandler a shot, as he charged at him and used his Fury Punches, knocking Dark Link into his Dark Toon self.

Seeing his chance, Sheik called the Light Arrow and fired.

The arrow shot straight through the two Dark Links, who yelled out in pain and then disappeared into darkness as they were defeated.

"Whoa! What was that?" Toon Link asked Sheik.

"One of the Light Arrows. I was planning to give to the Link of my timeline." Sheik said in reply.

"Thanks guys. We saved Skyloft, and don't worry, we're sending you both back to your respective timelines right now." Chandler reassured, which made Sheik smile behind the mask, before having to ask. "My thanks, but who are you and how do you know about us?"

"You'll understand one day, but right now, your worlds are still in peril." Chandler said in reply, before two white lights surround Sheik and Toon Link, as they were about to return to their own worlds.

"Thanks mister. You really helped us out. Hope we meet again." Toon Link called out, before both returned to their original timelines.

"Getting praise from the Hero of the Winds. I feel happy." Chandler said as he smiled, before he then returned to the Time Nest.

When he was gone, the Link and Zelda from the Skyloft era came into the clearing to see what was going on, but there was nothing to be found.

"I thought I heard some kind of battle. Must be my imagination." Link said.

"I heard it too." Zelda replied, before she had to ask. "I wonder what it was?"

-Twilight Princess timeline-

Link and Zelda, riding on Epona, watched as Ganondorf cackled and rose from his loss on the horseback ride.

He smirked at Link, who got off of Epona and marched towards Ganondorf.

"An impressive looking blade… but nothing more. Do you want to hear my desire?" Ganondorf cackled as he took out his sword, and while that happened, the dark aura emitted from his body and his eyes glowed an evil red.

"To take this foul blade and use it to blot out the light forever!" He announced wickedly.

"I will never forgive you for all the evil you had done, Ganondorf! I will avenge Midna and defeat you once and for all!" Link snarled, as he was about to take out his Master Sword when a light appeared before them, making the blond turn to see Goku had appeared.

Zelda was surprised by his appearance, making her ask from behind the wall of Twili magic. "W...Who are you?"

"Just a warrior passing by." Goku made up, before he turned to Ganondorf.

"And I am here to defeat you!" He stated as he grasped his blade's hilt, making Ganondorf smirk.

"Is that so? What a fool. Fine. Both of you come at me at once!" Ganondorf cackled as he got ready to fight.

Goku moved into his fighting stance as he then took out his blade, while Link turned to Zelda.

Unsure, Zelda had to ask. "Link, do you know this young man?"

"No... but he seems to be on our side." Link said in reply, before he took out his Master Sword and joined the battle.

{Ganondorf is more powerful now that he is powered up by Jeice and Via's dark magic. Please, defeat him with Link and then everything will be over.} Samus contacted him.

Both Goku and Link then charged at Ganondorf who leapt over the pair and dropped behind them, ready to slash the pair in half.

However, Link and Goku quickly rolled forward to avoid the attack.

Switching to the offensive, Link then readied his Hero Bow and fired.

However, Ganondorf just slashed the arrow aside and then avoided Goku's slash attack, before Ganondorf then powered his Warlock Sword and was about to slam some serious damage to Link, only for Goku to use his Blade Counter to stop his attack.

As Goku protected him, Link saw his chance to strike and took out his Gale Boomerang, causing a whirlwind that knocked some damage to Ganondorf.

However, Ganondorf only was affected a little by the attack, before he leapt to the air and brought his huge sword down upon them, but Goku and Link moved out of the way, causing Ganondorf to plunge his blade into the ground and cause a tremor.

After removing his weapon and facing the young hero, Link and Ganondorf charged at each other and locked swords.

As their blades clashed in a majestic display of good against evil, both glared at each other, before Link, summoning all his strength, pushed Ganondorf back, breaking his guard, to which both Goku and Link then used their Spin Attacks to knock some real damage to Ganondorf.

As Ganondorf glared and rose, he then saw the sky darken further, making him say. "This is not my power. What is this?"

He then saw the Triforce of Courage glowing brightly from Link's hand, giving Link a gold aura and his eyes gold too, which fueled his rage and hatred for the blond.

"Link! The Triforce of Courage is giving you power! You must hurry and finish this!" Zelda called out.

Link nodded in silent reply, but then his gaze turned to Goku.

"I don't know much about you, but you really helped me out." He said, before turning back to the enraged Ganondorf and say. "Let me be the one to finish this though."

"Yes, I do owe you my gratitude. But let Link be the one to take down Ganondorf. It's destiny." Zelda told him.

Understanding and respecting Zelda, Samus mentally told Goku. {Don't worry. It's all fixed now so return now}

Goku smiled as he vanished back to the Time Nest, stunning Link and Zelda, making the Princess of Hyrule then gasp. "H... he's gone!"

Though Link was surprised, he remained calm, smiled and then said. "Thank you."

Fulfilling his destiny, Link bent down, used his Triforce Slash and slashed Ganondorf countless times, which Ganondorf was unable to counter, as he was trapped in Link's Triforce cage.

Before, with one mighty slash, Link impaled Ganondorf with the Master Sword, ending his evil and his life.

-Backin the Time Nest-

"Link always refuses our help. It's just the way he is. It's alright though, Link won. And now, the scroll is back to normal." Samus said.

"Chandler, you were great out there!" TerraFox commented proudly, pounding Chandler on the back.

"Still, I am glad that Jeice and Via didn't interfere this time." Goku said, which piqued Rosalina, making her say. "You're right. They never did."

"I can't imagine on what they have done." Valter said.

"Didn't they say they will kill anyone who get in their way?" Rosalina asked them, then saying, still confused. "I wonder why they didn't appear this time around."

"Who knows? Maybe it's just a whim." Samus suggested.

"Perhaps, perhaps. But anyway... good job, all of you." Rosalina then praised the Miis, before saying. "We have two new Miis out there. Kiki and Kevin. They're waiting outside if you like to meet them."

"Sure." Steph said in reply, as she and the others all went out to meet their new Mii friends as Samus followed them.

But as the group headed off, Rosalina remained back as sat on the stool, before Luma approached her.

"What's wrong, Mama?" It asked.

"The fight between those two are beginning to change history, but it's too early for this." Rosalina said, until a horrible thought crossed her mind.

"Could it be, that there are others like Jeice and Via trying to change history?" She asked, making her Luma ask in worry. "But Mama, you're not referring to 'You-Know-Who', right?"

Rosalina looked down and smiled. "Impossible."

-Elsewhere-

A black Fox McCloud look-alike was kneeling before a certain someone, surrounded by crystal shards, showing all the timelines.

The man had red long hair, Hyulain Ears, wore a black overcoat, a white shirt, showing part of his chest and black pants, while wielding a staff that had a dark sphere on the top, which emanated with dark energy.

"My lord. Was it you who controlled both Bowser and Ganondorf that time?" asked the Fox-look alike.

"Yes. Although they failed, their powers will not go unwasted. I could use them as well as many other villains." Said the man, who then went on and asked. "Now, what are the standards on the situation so far?"

"The fools, Jeice and Via have begun their operations. When will be the time for your appearance, my beloved lord?" He asked.

"In good time, Turles, in good time. But for now, let's see how things unfold." The evil voice said in reply, before he then cackled evilly.

A/N: Just who is this Turles and his master? Stayed tuned. More Miis are welcome.


	7. Timeline after Uprising

A/N: In retrospect I know not a bit about Kid Icarus but this takes place after Uprising where Hades was vanquished.

Chapter 7: Timeline after Uprising:

-Kid Icarus timeline-

In a ruined temple, the Goddess of light, Palutena, was seen badly damaged, as a dark powered up Dark Pit approached her with one of the sacred treasures, his staff, while Viridi, the Goddess of nature was already fallen in battle.

Palutena had no time to react as Dark Pit used his Lightning Chariot to knock her to the ground before he charged his Dark Pit Staff and fired, causing an explosion.

He snarled as Pit, stood before the fallen Goddess of light, showing he too was badly injured as he turned to try to face his dark clone.

-Time Nest-

"That is the bad news you've seen. Now for the good news is that Jeice and Via are there." Samus said, making her then explain. "Which means, we can now catch up to them."

Goku nodded and looked at the new Mii, Kevin Shinohara, who was also a swordsman, which had Ninja headband around his flat hair, except for a part of his hair that stuck up.

He wore black shade sport sunglasses.

And while Goku knew that Kevin wasn't the trustful type, they had a mission to go through in order to save Pit, Palutena and hopefully put a stop to Jeice and Via's evil.

-Kid Icarus timeline-

Just outside the temple, Jeice and Via watched as Palutena and Viridi had summoned both Pit and Dark Pit to the temple after their victory over Hades.

"Nothing seems to be going our way. I wonder... is that Dark Pit over there?" Via asked, as a dark idea came to her.

However, Goku and Kevin appeared.

"We finally found you two. You two won't escape this time!" Goku called out.

"You again? And you brought a new friend? So annoying" Via replied, bothered to see the heroes ruining her plans once again.

"We're not who we were before!" Kevin said, as he and Goku grabbed their swords' hilts and withdrew their blades, making Jeice think. 'They barely moved a finger... and yet, I can sense their energy.'

"I think it's time to harvest. Your energies will be mine!" He then stated maniacally.

"You two will not have your way!" A voice suddenly called out, making both sides turn to see Samus coming towards them, before her body was consumed in a light aura, which caused her Varia Suit to materialize around her.

"Samus Aran!? What are you're doing here?" Via questioned.

"We are the Smash Patrol, the defenders of time, and we're here to stop you!" Samus said in a determined reply, as she charged up her Charge Shot and fired the blast, causing Jeice and Via to jump out of the way.

"I see. So you come from a different historical line. Either way, we will destroy you." Via said, as she and Jeice prepared to fight.

"It's because of you that every villain has been given dark powers, and you're the ones who behind all of it. Why are you're doing this?" Samus asked, while Jeice blocked a Gale Strike from Kevin.

"Let's just say this is our experiment... for our future." Via replied, her tone full of wickedness.

"Experiment? That's insane!" Goku then called out as he rushed at her and tried to attack with his Fury Blades.

However, Jeice stopped him and countered with a devastating punch, which Goku, thanks to his amazing skills, ducked and moved out of the way.

"No it's not. How rude. Are you suggesting that scientists cannot perform experiments?" Via scolded him.

"Samus, why are you here anyway? Shouldn't this affect the flow of time?" Kevin then asked as he and Goku both used their Blade Counter attack to strike back at Jeice's punches.

"These guys are outside the flow of time, so fighting them does not affect history." Samus told him. "So I have decided I will fight with you."

Seeing Samus alongside the Miis made Via smirk, before she turned to Jeice and asked. "I'd just had a great idea. Jeice, can you take care of this?"

Jeice nodded in reply, to which Via began to leave.

"Hey, where are you're doing!?" Kevin called out as he rashly tried to go after the villainess, only to be blasted in the chest by Jeice.

Facing Samus and Goku, Jeice told the duo. "I'll be your opponent this time. Do not disappoint me."

Goku snarled and then used his Spin Attack, which struck Jeice, but he remained smirking.

"Excellent! The energy is not bad!" Jeice then commented, which stunned Goku.

"What the...? Our attacks aren't working? Why?" Kevin asked as he got back to his feet and joined his allies.

Seeing Jeice was no ordinary enemy, Samus leapt up and fired a series of missiles at Jeice, who merely leapt out of the way, dodging each blast, before he was suddenly attacked when both Goku and Kevin slashed him with their meteor smash.

As Jeice slowly rose up again, Samus then noticed what was Via doing.

In the distance she could see Dark Pit yelling and clutching his head, while Pit, Palutena and Viridi looked in shocked as dark aura emitted from his body and his eyes glowed red.

"We're done here. This should be interesting." Via told him, to which Jeice seized his fighting.

"Hmph. We'll settle this later." Jeice told Samus and the two Miis.

"See ya!" Via chuckled, as they then vanished.

"Damn! They got away!" Kevin snarled, about to chase after the evil duo, only for Samus to place her hand on his shoulder and say. "Let them go, Kevin. I'll return to the time nest. You two must stop Dark Pit!"

"Ok. Let's go!" Goku told Kevin, who nodded and then leapt from platform to platform towards the temple.

-At the temple-

Dark Pit stood as a dark aura consumed his form.

Concerned for him, Viridi asked. "Err... Dark Pit... is something wrong?"

"Something is wrong. Pit, it's like he's being controlled." Palutena told Pit, in which Pit took out his celestial blades and said in reply. "Then I'll have to snap him out of it."

"Then you need help!" Kevin's suddenly called out, as he and Goku entered the temple and stood by Pit's side.

"Whoa. Miis? Why are you...?" Pit began to ask ,before he took notice and ducked under Dark Pit's arrows, making him then question his dark copy. "Pittoo, what are you're doing?"

"Will you quit calling me that?! This time I will kill you all for sure!" Dark Pit snarled.

"Pittoo is being controlled by some kind of dark magic. I don't know where these Miis come from but you have to stop him." Palutena called to Pit, making the brunette nod in reply, while Samus mentally contacted her Mii friends. {I'll support you back at the Time Nest. You must fight Pit to defeat Dark Pit!}

Goku nodded and charged at Dark Pit, who block his sword with his blades, to which Dark Pit then flew away from Pit's light arrow, while Kevin attempted to attack with a Skyward Slash Dash.

"Goku, keep out of this. I will fight him myself!" Kevin called out, as he leapt after Dark Pit.

However, Dark Pit saw him coming and used his lightning chariot to send him crashing to the ground, before he readied his bow and fired.

As he was about to be struck, Goku got in front of Kevin and used a shield to block his attack and protect his Mii ally.

"You really need to trust in your allies more." Goku scolded Kevin, before offering out his hand, helping Kevin up, before the duo prepared to fight Dark Pit as a team.

While Goku was assisting Kevin, Pit had engaged in close combat with Dark Pit, using his Uppercut Arm attack to slam Dark Pit back to the ground.

"Dark Pit, as Goddess of Nature, I command you to stop!" Viridi then commanded, only for Palutena to say. "He cannot hear you."

"Pit, use your three sacred treasures! That should end this battle!" Goku called out.

"Huh? But they were destroyed during my battle with Hades!" Pit said, surprised that a Mii knew of this.

"He's right, Pit. I created a new set of three sacred treasures ready for use!" Palutena called to Pit, making him nod in reply.

"Alright then. Buy me some time!" Pit called out as he flew back.

"Hey, get back here! We're not done!" Dark Pit yelled at seeing the original Pit fleeing, and was about to go after him, but stopped when Goku leapt before him, blocking his path.

"Sorry, but you still have us to deal with!" He told Dark Pit, holding his blade at Dark Pit's body, which made Dark Pit snarl, before he tried to slash through Goku, but stopped when Kevin used his Blade counter to struck him back.

"Glad to see you've got my support." Goku said, making Kevin say plainly. "You earned it."

As Dark Pit rose, anger filled his body as he prepared to strike back at Goku and Kevin.

However, he then saw Pit appear before him, who then equipped the Wings of Pegasus and the Mirror Shield.

"Bye now!" Pit called out, proceeding to to equip the Arrow of Light, before firing off a series of enchanted arrows that racked up Dark Pit's damage.

"Three Sacred Treasures!"

The overwhelming power attack ended with Pit covering the entirety of the arena with showers of large pillars of light, knocking Dark Pit to the ground, defeating him and ridding his body of Via's evil.

Pit unequipped himself as he, Palutena and Viridi approached Dark Pit, who slowly rose.

"Dark Pit, are you ok?" Asked Palutena, making Dark Pit rub his head and say in a confused tone, showing he was no longer under Via's control. "W...what happened? I don't remember anything..."

"You were being controlled by dark magic." Viridi said, before gesturing to Pit, Goku and Kevin. "I don't know who did it, but you were trying to kill us if it weren't for Pit and his new friends."

"Is that so? In that case, I will find whoever did it and crush them!" Dark Pit snarled, letting his anger get the better of his as he flew away.

"Wait! You're my commander of nature so you can't..." Viridi called out, only for Dark Pit to leave her field of vision.

"Let him be. He hates being controlled by others so give him some time alone." Palutena told her, before she turned to Pit and smiled.

"You saved us all again, Pit. My thanks." She said, grateful.

"Hey, we should thank our new friends here. They're the ones who..." Pit began to say, as he turned to thank Goku and Kevin, only to see they had gone.

-Time Nest-

"You've all done well, but now that Via and Jeice knows about Samus, I fear what might happen next." Rosalina said as she sadly looked at Samus, back in her orange Zero Suit, looking confused at her.

"Then we should see what timeline they would attack next." Goku suggested, just as worried as Rosalina.

They are unaware that Turles was outside the Time Nest watching them as he grinned evilly, knowing it would be time for his master to make his appearance soon.

Next is the Metroid timeline so stay tuned.


	8. Saving Samus

A/N: Here is the next chapter. I like to thank LiquidPhazon for helping cause I have no knowledge on Metroid at all. Please enjoy and review.

Chapter 8: Saving Samus:

-Metroid Timeline-

Stranded on the Space Pirate Homeworld, Samus, in her Varia Suit, which had been suited with the Hazard Shield to protect her from the acidic rain the planet produced almost endlessly, was fighting against Meta Ridley once again.

However, with his upgrades and an unknown power that coursed through his body, Samus was unable to scan his form to find any points of weakness.

Meta Ridley's eyes then changed from their cybernetic yellow to a glowing red, while his body was consumed in a dark aura, making him roar out aggressively.

Charging her blaster to its maximum, Samus fired, but was shocked to see that Meta Ridley not only absorbed the attack, but then unleashed a powerful Kinetic Breath attack, blasting her back and destroying her Varia Suit.

Struggling to get up, Meta Ridley then slammed his foot down upon her, making Samus scream out as the Commander of the Space Pirates put more pressure on her, making sure she suffered before he killed her.

-Time Nest-

Everyone was shocked to see what was happening, while Samus looked at her fate in her scroll.

"T... this is my..." She said, before Derukui screamed and called out. "Samus... you're fading!"

Samus looked at her hands in horror as her body began to fade, making her question "W... what's happening?"

"Samus. Your existence is in jeopardy now. Your timeline is about to change." Rosalina told her.

"What do you mean?" Catlin asked.

"Probably the working of those two." Rosalina commented in reply, referring to Jeice and Via.

"Wait, they want to change my time? Erase me completely? "Rosalina, what can I do to stop this?" Samus asked her friend in worry.

"Calm down. It's dangerous for you to act right now because your existence is ephemeral." Rosalina explained, before she then turned to Goku and said. "However, we don't have much time. Please, stop those two."

"You've got it. Valter, you're with me. Come on!" Goku said to Valter, before both grabbed the scroll and vanished.

"Best of luck, heroes." Samus said, placing her fate in their hands.

-Metroid timeline-

Samus, in her Zero Suit, had found herself being faced off by Meta Ridley with his dark form and red eyes.

Forced to remain far range and on the defensive, as she didn't have time to charge to her Varia Suit due to Meta Ridley's onslaught of powered up attacks, that then changed when she saw two flashes of light, to which Goku and Valter appeared, both of which were unaffected by the acid rain.

"Huh? Who are you two? You shouldn't be here." Samus said.

"Well we are now. Get your suit charged up. We'll buy you some time" Valter told her.

Seeing more annoyances, Meta Ridley roared and charged at them, but the two Miis ducked, while Samus leapt to the side, dodging Meta Ridley's attack and causing him to crash into the wall.

Turning around, Meta Ridley looked up and saw Goku use his Blade Fury attack, knocking the Commander back once more and further destroying his base.

Valter charged at Meta Ridley, but Meta Ridley roared in aggression slammed Valter back with his tail.

"I don't know who those two are, but just a little more time." Samus said to herself, feeling her energy recharging.

"We can't let Samus die!" Valter said, getting back into the fight as he tried using a flying kick, but missed as Meta Ridley flew out of the way and into the air.

Using platforms and debris, Goku and Valter chased after Meta Ridley, before they leapt at him, however, the cyborg behemoth slashed them back down.

The two Miis quickly got to their feet and looked up to see Meta Ridley was about to use his Ultrathermal Flamestrike Projector attack, which would devastate everything around him the second he would smash into the ground.

However, just as he was about to drop down, a missile appeared and hit him in the face, ceasing his attack, while both Miis turned to see Samus, now adorned in her Varia Suit, appear before them.

"I don't know who you are, but I thank you and I owe you one. I'm ready to fight now." Samus said.

"Then we'll help you take him down together!" Goku said in a determined reply, making Samus nod, and secretly smile behind her helmet at the Mii's enthusiasm.

Metal Ridley roared again, before he slammed down, creating a fiery shockwave, which the three but the three dodged, before countering.

Samus fired her Charge Shot and hit him in the chest.

Meta Ridley then was uppercutted by Valter, making the cybernetically enhanced Zebesian roar angrily and was about to run through Valter, but Goku used his Blade Counter to counterattack the strike.

Meta Ridley snarled and rose in the air to unleash his Kinetic Breath, which he charged up in his maw, to a level unbelievable.

"Look out! If that hits us, we're done for!" Valter called out.

"Not if I could help it!" Samus said in reply.

Determined not to let her allies fall, Samus charged up her Zero Beam and fired just as Meta Ridley unleashed his blast.

Both attacks fired with the Zero Beam firing through Meta Ridley's attack and striking the cyborg, making him roar in agony.

Clutching his chest, which was seeping with plasma, Meta Ridley, whose body had sustained a tremendous amount of damage, then flew away in defeat, making Samus sigh in relief.

"Alright, now I have to find whoever behind this and then it'll be all over. By the way..." Samus turned to thank the two but was surprised to see them gone.

While Goku and Valter wanted to remain with Samus, both hid behind the remains of another of the Space Pirate's Phazon fueled genetic abominations, to which Samus then took her leave and followed the path Meta Ridley had taken, planning to finish him off once and for all.

"Looks like we're done here. Samus is safe now." Valter said.

"Don't be so sure." They both heard a dark voice say, before they turned in shock to see Via.

"I knew you would show up." She said.

"Via!" Goku snarled, before stating. "You failed. Meta Ridley has been defeated!"

"But such a lame reaction. I suppose you thought you already helped her" Via said "Am I right? You see, Goku. We actually made two changes."

"Two changes?!" Goku and Valter gasped.

{My body is still transparent! That means... time hasn't been corrected!} Samus contacted them through Goku's link.

"Hahahahaha. Look, I've gotten a rise out of you!" Via laughed. "But there's nothing you can do, I am afraid. It's too late. Resistance is futile!"

"WHY YOU!" Valter and Goku snarled, as they wanted to kill her but Jeice got in their way.

And with Jeice's appearance, both quickly disappeared.

Wanting to follow them, but more concerned for Samus, Valter snarled. "Damn! What other change did they do?"

"We've got to do something! At this rate..." Goku began to say, before a voice said. "You two seemed to be troubled..."

Both turned to see a man coming before them.

He had red long hair, Hyulain Ears, wore a black overcoat, a white shirt, showing part of his chest and black pants, while wielding a staff that had a dark sphere on the top.

His face was revealed, showing black lines below his eyes and a sinister grin.

"Who are you?" Valter asked, while Goku glared at him.

"Don't make that face. Would you like to go to the change?" The man said.

Confused, Goku asked. "Huh? Why are you...?"

"Oh, let's just say I wanted to help. I'll take you there. You, Mii, with the orange clothes. Take my hand. You have no time, or choice." The man said in reply.

Knowing saving Samus was important, Goku put his hand on his and a dark energy formed his hand.

"Good. Good. Tell Rosalina that I shall see her later." The man said as he held his hand and both Goku and Valter vanished to the change.

After they were gone, Turles appeared.

"You are quite a helpful one, my master." He said.

"Hmph. Via and Jeice have outlived their usefulness. Now, it's time for our preparations." The man said, before the two disappeared.

-In another part of the Metroid timeline-

Within the lower sections of the Space Pirate Homeworld, Samus had succeeded in finishing off Meta Ridley, to which his wings had been destroyed and he had fallen into a massive pit, leading to the very depths of the planet's core.

With the unstable energy from Meta Ridley's body filling the core, the planet was becoming unstable and was soon to explode.

Getting back in her Zero Suit, Samus decided it was time to leave.

"Good. Now it's time to get out of here and..." She began to say, before she then she saw Goku and Valter before her.

"Hey, it's you two again. What are...?" She called as she ran over to them.

Goku and Valter weren't looking at Samus as they glared behind her, which confused Samus, but then she saw who they are looking and powered her Varia Suit again.

A huge brain with an eyeball sticking out of it was towering before them, to which the brain glared down at Samus and the Miis, showing its eye was glowing red.

"Mother Brain?" Samus questioned in shock. "What are you're doing here?! I'd destroyed you along time ago."

"Funny you should ask, really. But I've been brought here from your past." Mother Brain told Samus, further shocking and confusing the blonde and making her ask. "From my past? What are you're talking about?"

"But this is perfect. I can eliminate you once and for all. Oh, and did you have friends now? They seem to want to fight alongside you. Anyone who gets in my way will be destroyed!" Mother Brain stated.

"I don't think so!" Goku said, as he, Valter and Samus charged.

Seeing their attack, Mother Brain shot a laser through her eye, knocking Samus back, while Goku and Valter leapt to the side.

Goku then used his Spin Attack only for Mother Brain to take some damage but didn't flinch.

"If that's all you have, I shall crush you sooner than anticipated." Mother Brain mocked.

"Heh. We'll see about that, you overgrown brain!" Goku said.

Samus got back up and fired some shots from her canon, which hit her, but Mother Brain lifted her right claw to attack Valter, only for the Mii to leap atop her arm, climb his way across it, before he reached Mother's Brain's head and began to unleash a series of kicks on it, which had little effect.

"Does this thing have any weakness?" Valter said.

"Yes. If I could get a clear shot at her eye, it will destroy her completely!" Samus said.

"Then that is what we do!" Goku said in reply.

"Can it, you maggots!" Mother Brain roared as she threw her claw down at them, which they narrowly dodged.

Goku and Valter nodded as they leapt back before Valter then threw a shot ball at Mother's Brain's chest, while Goku slashed her leg, making Mother Brain snarl at the two and their pestering.

However, it didn't' take a brain as large as hers' to see that the Mii's attacks were biding Samus time so she could unleash one of her ultimate attacks.

"There's no coming back this time, Mother Brain! Time to go offline!" Samus called out as she fired her Charge Shot straight into Mother Brain's eye causing the monster to scream as her body began to expand.

Samus managed to summon her ship to them as she, Goku and Valter got on and escaped the planet as Mother Brain screamed, unable to hold herself together as her entire being exploded, along with the planet, destroying not only Mother Brain, but countless Space Pirates, their research and Meta Ridley.

But knowing her nemesis, Samus knew Meta Ridley would come back, one form or another.

Taking off her helmet, she sighed.

"It's all over. Mission accomplished." Samus said in relief.

She then turned back to the two Miis.

And though she was grateful, there was something that needed to be said. "I have to thank you as well. But first, I need to know something. You two helped me throughout the entire thing. I need to know... who are you?"

Valter wanted to tell her who they were, but Goku silently told him not to, before he then faced Samus and smiled.

"You'll know who we are someday. But for now, we cannot tell, but you know one day." He said.

"So... I'll know someday? That's not very cryptic." Samus commented.

But then a flash of light almost blinded her, forcing the blonde to shield her eyes with her right arm.

When she got her sights again, she found her ship void of Miis, making her think. 'W... where did they go?'

But remembering what they had told her, Samus then smiled.

"See you then, heroes." She said aloud, before closing her eyes and relaxing, thinking what the future had in store for her.

-Time Nest-

The Miis and Rosalina took a sigh of relief as future Samus was back to a solid state again..

"This is a strange feeling." Samus said, but then she turned and smiled at Goku and Valter. "But now I can finally breathe easily. Thank you both. Thank you very much."

"We're just glad you're safe." valter said in reply, before stating. "But Jeice and Via will pay for this!"

"So Samus. Are you glad?" Rosalina smiled, making Samus smile back and say. "I am. And I'm sorry for all the trouble."

"Still, who'd you think that guy was?" Asked Bugface "Sure he helped us, but he seemed to have the ability to time travel like us. What's also strange is, he seemed to know about us too and he has an unusual energy none of us knew about."

"That's true." Samus said as she pondered.

"He did say he'd come and visit you later, Rosalina." Goku then said, which got Rosalina's attention.

"He come visit me soon? What does that mean?" Rosalina asked, confused, before a horrid thought entered her head and she thought. 'No way.'

"Lady Rosalina, do you know anything about this?" Asked Kiki.

'No... it cannot be...' Rosalina thought, having a horrid feeling of who it might be. 'he shouldn't be able to enter this world.'

Who was the mysterious man Goku and the others met?

A/N: OK, next is F-Zero and then it's Mother and Fire Emblem so be ready.


	9. F-Zero and Earthbound

Chapter 9: F-Zero and Earthbound:

"Two changes at once?" Rosalina asked, while Samus held up two scrolls for Goku and Kiki to see, making Samus say in reply. "Yes, but we do know we tracked down Jeice and Via in the Earthbound one. Just take a look."

-F-Zero timeline-

The Mute City was all but destroyed as Captain Falcon, who was seen on the ground, trying to get up, only to then look up to see a possessed Black Shadow glaring down on him with a cruel smile.

-Mother timeline-

Two Villagers from Animal Crossing had also been possessed, their bodies consumed with dark auras and their eye a vicious red, were looking down on the fallen form of Lucas.

One of them then lifted his axe and was about to cut his head off, but was distracted when a PK Thunder by a weakened Ness shot at them, causing the two Villagers to turn their attention to the boy.

-Time Nest-

"This is bad. The Villagers are being controlled, someone has to take care them, as well as the problem affecting the F-Zero world as well." Rosalina said.

"Let me take care of the F-Zero one." Kiki replied, before turning to her ally and saying. "Goku, you handle Via and Jeice. We know you can take them."

"Thank you, Kiki. And remember to be careful. Black Shadow is not an enemy not to be sneezed at." Goku advised, as he picked up the Mother timeline.

"One warning Goku. We have to stop Jeice and Via before they made contact with Ness, Lucas or the Villagers. This is critical. Good luck." Samus said as the two vanished to the timelines.

-F-Zero timeline-

Black Shadow walked over to Captain Falcon on the racetrack, his dark aura and red eyes showing.

Confused, Falcon questioned. "What's the big idea interrupting a race?"

"You always meddle in my plans, Falcon. This time, I will kill you!" Shadow stated in a furious tone.

But just before he attacked, Kiki appeared beside Captain Falcon, making him ask her. "Huh? Who are you?"

"Just a fighter wanting to help you beat the crap out of him." Kiki replied.

Seeing the Mii, Black Shadow said, threatening her. "Stand out of this little girl, otherwise I'll crush you where you stand!"

"Don't you make me angry. You wouldn't like it when I get angry!" Kiki said back as she took out her sword and attacked Black Shadow with her blurring blade.

Black Shadow snarled and leapt aside from her side, only for Falcon to use his Falcon Kick to send him crashing to the ground.

"I don't know who you are, but thanks for the help." Captain Falcon said, grateful, only to then ask. "Think you can help me out from here?"

"You've got it!" Kiki replied in a determined tone, while Shadow rose in fury.

{Goku made contact with Via and Jeice so all you have to do is defeat Black Shadow and then everything will be back to normal.} Samus contacted Kiki, making her nod, before she dodged one of Shadow's punches, who went for Captain Falcon, trying to kick his nemesis, who leapt out of the way.

Seeing him open for attacks, Kiki used her Skyward slash dash to send the evil king into the air.

Black Shadow snarled on how he could be losing to a little girl, but then he looked up in horror to see Falcon flying towards him.

"FALCON PUNCH!"

With one mighty punch, he slammed his fist into Black Shadow's face, causing him to fall in agony and create a huge explosion as Shadow landed.

Kiki watched in horror as Black Shadow was destroyed.

However, when the smoke cleared, Captain Falcon stood with his fist in the ground.

Approaching him, Kiki asked. "Are you ok?"

"I am fine. I don't think I've seen the last of Black Shadow. But for now, it seems everything is back to normal. We can now resume the F-Zero races." Captain Falcon said in reply.

Kiki smiled as she turned around, about to leave.

"You keep your time protected, alright?" She said, before vanishing, causing Captain Falcon to look back to where Kiki disappeared.

As he did, he gave a small salute and said. "I owe it all to you. Thank you."

-Mother timeline-

In the distance from where Ness and Lucas were confronted by the two possessed Villagers in Onett, Jeice and Via looked in the distance.

"So he's Ness?" Jeice asked.

"Indeed. He has a huge PSI power as well as Lucas. Once we take their energies from them, the demon realms will be ours' to control." Via said in reply.

"I will defeat them both quickly!" Jeice stated, before he prepares to ambush Ness and Lucas.

"Hold it right there!"

Via and Jeice turned and looked shocked to see Goku behind the duo.

"You again? You're always finding us, aren't you? You're such an annoying pest. I don't know how you did it, but it looks like you saved Samus from her fate. Curse you!" Via snarled, the Mii's constant interference was getting on her nerves.

"Now it's your turn to feel pain. I'm not who I was before!" Goku told her, drawing his blade.

"Very well. Before killing Ness and Lucas, I will settle things with you. It will be a duel that only one of us will survive." Jeice said, as he prepared to fight.

"You don't have to do something so dramatic, Jeice." Via told him.

"You think I'll lose?" Jeice asked as he launched himself at Goku, who responded to the attack by using his shield to block Jeice's punch.

Goku was then about to swing his sword, only for Jeice to move aside, before he slammed his foot down up on Goku's back.

"Show me your power now." Jeice mocked, continuing to strike as he pummeled Goku's face with a barrage of punches.

'Jeice seems to be enjoying this. He hasn't found a rival in a long time. In our world, all the strong warriors have fallen.' Via thought, before she called out. "Show them the power of the new king of the demon world. Show him, Jeice!"

"Die you worm!" Jeice yelled, just as he was about to end Goku's life with a final punch.

But then…

To his and Via's shock, Goku stabbed his sword into Jeice's chest, impaling him.

"The only one who is dying here is YOU!" Goku stated, before he used his spin attack, creating a huge cut across Jeice's chest.

"Jeice…! No! My Jeice is being overpowered?!" Via gasped in horror to see Goku's attacks were beginning to take its effect on Jeice.

{Good! I can finally see that Jeice is finally taking some damage. Let's push forward and finish this!} Samus called out, making Goku nod in reply.

He continued slashing Jeice to no end, creating a series of cuts across Jeice's body.

And after the 50th slash, Jeice fell back, clutching his arm and glaring at the still not tired Goku.

"Impossible! I am the strongest… I must be the strongest! I won't… lose to you!" Jeice yelled out as he began to charge his body for a final and deadly attack.

Goku felt power rushing through his body as his eyes then turned gold.

"TAKE THIS!" Jeice exclaimed in fury as he fired a huge beam from his body, hoping to end Goku's life.

But Goku dodged aside and then yelled out in a mighty tone. "FINAL EDGE!"

Goku then unleashed many crescents blades of random colors and fired them as Jeice, who was unable to react as each slash began to cut up his body, slicing him up.

{Goku! Use this!} Samus mentally contacted him, as a Smart Bomb then appeared in Goku's hand.

Throwing the bomb, it caused a huge blast, eradicating all of Jeice's remains until he was completely destroyed.

"O-Oh no!" Via gasped in horror to see her husband destroyed, making her then glare at Goku.

"You won't get away with this!" She stated, swearing revenge on the Mii.

And with that, Via teleported away.

{That's the end of Jeice. However, Via is still a threat. We need to track her down and end her too. But first, put history back to the way it's supposed to be.} Samus told him.

Goku nodded in reply, before he rushed in time to see Ness, who had blocked a stick strike from the male Villager with his bat, and Lucas ducking out of the way of the female Villager's Liold Rocket.

Goku got in the fight as he slashed the female Villager before she could hit Lucas from behind with her axe, causing her to fall to her side.

"Whoa! Who are you?" Lucas said, amazed and confused, to which Goku was confused too as he asked. "Lucas, why are you in Ness' timeline?"

"I don't know. I was about to find my brother after beating Porky, then all of the sudden, I found myself here." Lucas said in reply.

"Hold that thought." Goku then said, before he charged, grabbed the male Villager and threw him back to where the female Villager was, allowing Ness to take a breather.

"Thanks. Thanks alot." Ness smiled.

"No worries. Ness, these kids are innocent. Someone is controlling them." Goku told Ness.

"I thought something seemed odd. Thanks for telling us. So, will you lend me and Lucas a hand?" Ness asked as he saw the two Villagers rose again.

"Sure" Goku said in reply.

{You just have the beat the villagers to free them and then we send them and Lucas back to their own timelines.} Samus contacted.

The female Villager threw a flower pot at them, but Lucas whacked it back with his stick and then tried to use his PK Freeze attack, however, the two Villagers used their Balloon Trips move to avoid the attacks.

But their balloons were then popped, thanks to Ness' PK Thunder and Goku's spin attack.

The two Villagers then grew their own trees and used their axes to cut them down, causing the trees to fall down onto the three, to which Goku, Ness and Lucas leapt out of the way.

Ness saw the male Villager used his Liold Rocket at him, but luckily used his PSI Magnet, which absorbed the attack and healed him a bit, followed with his PK Flash and inflicted the Male Villager with a great amount of damage.

Trying for a second attack, the female villager was about to use her timber again, but Lucas used his PK Fire on the tree, burning it and making it falls towards the Villager, knocking her back.

With the Villagers caught off guard, Goku slashed the two Villagers, making them stumble for a bit and allowed Lucas and Ness to jump in the air and finish the fight.

"PK STARSTORM!"

Hundreds of Star meteors and comets fell from the sky, hitting the two Villagers, before they crashed to the ground and just laid there in defeat.

Sustaining a ton of damage, but surviving, the dark auras vanished, before the two Villagers rose to see Ness and Lucas look down at them.

"Huh? Where are we? What have we been doing?" The male Villager asked in confusion.

"How did we get here?" Asked the female Villager, equally confused.

"You mean you don't remember? You tried to kill us." Lucas told the pair, which shocked the Villagers..

"We were? But we never murder people. Something is controlling us and we couldn't fight back. We are so sorry." The male Villager said in reply, as they both bowed in apology.

"It's alright. We know you're not to blame. But how do we…" Ness began to say, before he saw a white light surround Lucas and the two Villagers.

"Relax. You're just gonna be send back to your timelines, back to your home." Goku told them all.

"I don't know who you are, but thank you." The male Villager said with a smile as he and his female friend disappeared.

"Ness… I hope we meet again. I know we just met but I feel like I've known you for a long time." Lucas smiled, making Ness smile and say in reply. "Yeah, me too. Take care, Lucas. I know we'll will meet again someday."

They held each other's index finger and touched it as a sign of friendship before Lucas returned to his own timeline.

Ness turned to thank Goku too, but was surprised to see he was gone as well.

-Time nest-

Goku and Kiki smiled at each other for their success, while Rosalina smiled at the pair and said. "Thanks to you two, Jeice is finally defeated."

"But still, Via is still at large." She then told the Miis.

"Right. But once Via is destroyed, then it will all be over." Kiki said, trying to be positive.

"You surprised me with your strength, Goku. Beating Jeice all by yourself. How were you able to summon such power?" Samus then asked.

"I guess seeing people in jeopardy caused me to find some hidden power. Anyone who messes with innocent people won't get away with it." Goku said in reply, as he looked at his blade.

"I see. Well... I'll try to locate Via. We're so close." Samus replied.

However, beyond Via, Samus, Rosalina and the Miis were unaware that two more evils were still in existence.


	10. The Demon God

A/N: Here is the next chapter. Sorry, Joseph Moreland but this was done before the review was posted but let's hope this is still to your liking. As well as all of you.

Chapter 10: The Demon God

-Fire Emblem timeline-

Via was all alone, grasped her staff in anger as the thought of Goku destroying Jeice echoed in her mind.

"Curse him! I will not be stopped! I must make the demon world mine!" She snarled.

Via then turned to a battlefield where Marth, Roy, Ike, Robin, Lucina and Corrin had just triumphed in battle, making her smirk darkly.

"That's... The Hero King, Marth. Perfect… I just need his energy and…"

"I'm afraid not."

Hearing a dark voice behind her, Via turned around to see a familiar black Fox behind him.

"You! You're Turles! Why are you here?!" Via questioned.

"I am here on an errand of my master. Is this what you're trying to do?" Turles grinned as he turned to Robin, Lucina and Corrin, before he snapped his fingers twice.

A dark power hit Lucina, Corrin and Robin, making them yelled in agony, which caught Marth, Ike and Roy's attention as they then screamed, held their heads, before their eyes glowed red and dark aura circled their bodies.

"W… what?!" Roy gasped as Marth and Ike were also shocked at this.

"That's the same as my magic! What do you and your lord think you are doing?!" Via snarled.

"You have done well to mess up the timelines. But I am afraid you have lost your usefulness. You've already lost." Turles told Via, making her to snarl.

But at that moment, Turles smirked as two glows appeared behind her, revealing Goku and Jason Amira.

"Ahh. Perfect timing. I shall let them deal with you!" Turles laughed, before he disappeared.

Via turned to see Goku and Jason behind her, making her glare at them.

"You again?!" She snarled.

"Via! This time you won't escape! We're finishing this!" Goku told her.

"I hope you're ready!" Amira told her, as he held up his cannon arm.

"You fools! Even if you destroy me, a more deadly evil is doing the same thing I am but different. But I will avenge Jeice!" Via yelled out, before she launched herself at them.

The two Miis dodged Via and her staff attack, before Jason used his Gunner Missile and fired, but Via blocked the missile with her staff.

However, distracted by Jason and his missiles, it allowed Goku to strike her from with his Slash Launcher.

Via snarled that she had been outplayed, to which she then created several dark orbs and launched them at the Miis.

Goku and Amira leapt from the attacks and struck back with a huge sword slash and cannon strike, causing Via to crash to the ground, making her groan in frustration as she tried to get back up, but was stopped when Goku's blade met before her neck.

"You lose, Via!" Goku told her, which made Via snarl and say in reply. "You are a fool. Like I said, a greater evil is lurking. You won't be able to defeat him so easily as you did with me and Jeice!"

"A greater evil?" Goku asked.

"Move, Goku!" Jason suddenly called out, as he charged his cannon.

"FULL BLAST!"

Firing three blasts, Goku moved out of the way, while Via was caught in his blasts, making her scream out as she was destroyed by Jason's attack.

Goku and Jason looked at where Via last stood to see nothing but her staff remaining.

"Phew. It's all over" Jason said, relief filled his tone.

{Afraid not. Robin, Corrin and Lucina are still being controlled. You need to deal with them or they will kill Marth, Roy and Ike.} Samus contacted them.

"Samus. Via spoke of a greater evil. What does she mean?" Goku asked Samus.

{Yes. I find that a bit strange. Just put history back to where it should be and we'll see.} Samus told him in reply.

Goku and Jason turned to see Marth and Lucina locking their blades as well as Roy and Corrin and Ike and Robin.

"Stop, Lucina! What are you're doing?!" Marth called out to her.

"Hold it, Robin! What's gotten into you?!" Ike called.

But the two took no notice.

Goku and Jason then leapt to join the battle, knocking Lucina, Robin and Corrin back.

Seeing the Miis, Roy asked."Who are you two?"

"Your friends are being controlled by an evil magic. You have to defeat them if you want to free them." Goku said in reply.

"I thought they were being strange and the red eyes and all." Ike commented, before he turned to face his controlled allies. "Well, none of my friends will ever fall to evil. We'll lend a hand."

"Thank you for this information. Can you help us?" Marth asked.

"Of course." Jason said in reply, before he prepared to battle.

Corrin and Robin held up their swords and fired their Dragon Fang Shot and Thunder attacks, which Roy, Ike and Jason dodged, while Lucina charged at Marth and Goku.

Marth and Goku managed to fend off each sword strike of Lucina's sword, blocking each slash before blocking her dancing blade attacks, to which Marth used one of his own attack, which Lucina blocked, but couldn't block a sneak attack by Goku's spin attack.

Corrin transformed his arm into a spear and struck diagonally down aimed at Roy who counted with his Counter attack to strike his comrade back.

Corrin rose up and attacked Roy with his saw-like blade, only for Jason to fired a Charge Blast at him.

As his attack hit Corrin, Jason ducked from Robin's Eleven Sword as he was almost caught off guard by his sneak attack.

Corrin was about to use his Nosferatu move to drain Jason of his energy, but luckily Ike used his quick draw attack to stop him.

Lucina clashed her sword with Goku as they locked blades.

Marth used his Dolphin Slash to strike Lucina from behind, only for her to get back up and locked blades with both Marth and Goku.

"Lucina, stop this! You are my descendant! You're not gonna let some dark magic control you!" Marth called out to her.

Lucina struggled, both in her clash against her enemies and clash to free herself. "H… Hero… King…"

"Guys… you… have… set our hearts… free…" Robin struggled to say, as he too was trying to fight the control.

"Robin snap out of it!" Ike called out to him.

"C'mon Corrin. You gotta free yourself!" Roy told Corrin as they locked blades.

"I'm… trying… but's it's too hard..." Corrin struggled to say.

"Just a little more you guys!" Jason called out to them, making Goku ad. "Only a little more until you break the spell."

"Then forgive us." Roy said as he spun his sword over his head for a Critical Hit, before slamming his sword into Corrin's chest, making him crash to the ground.

"Great Aether!" Ike called out as he slashed Robin upwards and slashed him countless times in mid air, before slamming his sword into him to the ground.

Marth held his sword in the air before he slammed his Critical Hit on Lucina, making her fly into a bridge and fall into the lake, defeated.

But luckily the dark auras disappeared from their bodies, removing all traces of the evil that was manipulating them.

"Lucina!" Marth called in concern, rushing to Lucina's side and placing her head in his arms. "Are you ok?"

Lucina opened her eyes, revealing they were back to normal

"My king… I'm so sorry." She said, almost in tears, which made Marth smile gently and wipe her eyes.

"It's alright." Marth assured her.

While Lucina was back to her good self, Ike helped Robin back onto his two feet, before he slung Robin's arm over his shoulder and helped him up.

"Thank you, Radiant Hero. But someone was controlling me. It was horrible. Pure evil." Robin said.

"Whoever did this to you won't get away with it." Ike told Robin, while Roy helped Corrin up, who said. "I am sorry for attacking you. I don't know what came over us."

"It's alright, and we should thank our two new friends for their help." Roy said, which made him and the other warriors turn, but saw Goku and Jason had vanished, making Lucina ask. "W… Where did they go?"

"And who were they?" Marth added.

-Time Nest-

Goku and Jason appeared outside the Time Vault, as Maximus, Derukui, Valter, Steph, Catlin and Samus joined them.

"Wonderful job!" Catlin called out happily as she smiled at Goku, making the Mii blush a little.

"Everything is finally back to normal!" Maximus cheered, before stating. "There's no way this change will ever happen..."

"Hold on." Samus called out to her allies, as she noticed the dark glow in Goku's hand, making her ask. "What's that?"

"Isn't that the same dark glow that guy gave Goku so he could save Samus?" Valter asked, while Goku looked at it.

"That looks like sinister energy." Steph commented.

Suddenly, Rosalina called out to Goku, running towards him. "Give me your hand! Now!"

Rosalina then opened a white orb and the dark glow exited from Goku's hand and into it, a strange symbol appeared from it, before Rosalina threw the orb up and it exploded.

"It was kind of bomb?" Goku gasped in horror.

"The demon emblem. It's just as I feared." Rosalina said, as her gold Luma approached her with a worried look on his face.

"A demon emblem? What does that mean?" Derukui asked.

"Remember what I've told you all? There was a villain who tried to seize control of the Time Nest. It's him..." Rosalina said in reply.

"M… Mama!" The Luma cried, as he looked up and hid behind Rosalina.

They all looked up to the roof to see Turles and his master before them, causing Rosalina to glare at his master.

"Demon God Broly! I knew it was you!" Rosalina snarled.

The man now known as Broly just smirked.

"Thanks for keeping things so tidy. You know, I wanted to end you all painlessly but you just won't accept the offer." He teased.

"You again!" Valter gasped.

"You used me!" Goku snarled.

"We hope that little time bomb would take care of you all, but that failed. Still, makes no difference." Turles grinned.

"Turles McCloud. You as well huh?" Rosalina questioned.

"Broly and Turles… are they even worse than Jeice and Via?" Catlin then asked.

"Yes, and I can guess why they helped Goku back then, so they could get rid of Jeice and Via. Playing dirty, just like you always did!" Rosalina said in reply.

Broly floated from the roof and floated down alongside Turles.

"Give me the Luma. I am worthy of it. You know that's true!" He then stated, making Rosalina hug her Luma tightly, before saying. "Worthy? You're only worthy of getting imprisoned in the crack of time! How did you even escape in the first place?"

As soon as Broly hit the ground, Samus charged at her with her paralyzer whip and slashed at Broly, only for it to go through him.

"A mirage!?" Samus gasped.

Broly's voice cackled throughout the area, before he called out. "We shall soon meet. Look forward to it. Turles, in the meantime, continue to mess with the timelines to increase my chances of escape."

"Of course my lord." Turles grinned as he and Broly then disappeared.

"Come back here!" Goku yelled, but was ignored as the duo vanished, making the Mii question."What was that just now?"

"So he was creating an illusion of himself through his magic. He must still be stuck in the crack of time" Rosalina theorized aloud, making Samus face her friend and ask. "What is this crack of time?"

"It is an enclosed space that is separated from the dimension of time. Broly is supposed to be imprisoned there. But he and Turles must've been pulling strings this whole time, trying to break free from his prison. Turles must've gotten out and now he's trying to help Broly escape too." Rosalina explained in reply.

"Then we've got to stop Turles and Broly before this could happen!" Goku said.

With Samus, Rosalina and the Miis in agreement with Goku, they all knew that a new battle to save time was about to begin.

A/N: A new battle begins, next time on Super Smash Bros Xenoverse. Stayed tuned.


	11. Turles' attack on Dreamland

Chapter 11: Turles' attack on Dreamland

-Kirby's Dreamland-

In the ruins of King Dedede's castle, Turles smirked evilly as a possessed King Dedede glared angrily at the badly beaten forms of Kirby and Meta Knight.

-Time Nest-

"I cannot believe Turles is already making his move, and on this world too." Samus said, as she, Goku and Derukui looked at what happened through the scroll.

"Why is Turles helping this Broly character?" Derukui asked.

"Lady Rosalina is trying to find out that question as we speak, but in the meantime, we have to stop him and save Kirby and Meta Knight before it's too late" Samus replied, making Goku and Derukui nod in reply.

"No problem" Goku then said, before he and Derukui entered the timeline.

-Kirby's Dreamland-

In King Dedede's castle, the evil black Fox look-alike was contracting all his powers onto King Dedede, while Kirby and Meta Knight watched on in suspense.

But then, huge glows of light appeared besides Kirby and Meta Knight, making them look to see Goku and Derukui had appeared.

Unsure who they were, Meta Knight asked. "Who are you two?"

"Listen, don't trust that Turles character there. He's trying to control your king!" Derukui told him in warning.

" _First he stole the star rod and now this guy appeared and controlling Dedede. What is going on here?_ " Kirby asked in his own language.

"So you two made it huh? Such interference!" Turles said as he finished controlling King Dedede, to which his eyes were now glowing red and his form was emitting a dark aura.

"Kirby, are you trying to interfere again? We may be rivals but this is too far." The penguin commented, before he rushed to squash Kirby with his hammer.

But the puffball leapt out of the way.

" _You stole the Star Rod. It's time you give it back, Dedede!_ " Kirby said back in his own language as he withdrew his own hammer, before he used it to slam King Dedede back several feet.

While Kirby and Dedede fought, Goku and Derukui turned his attention to Turles as they prepared to fight the invader.

"You two think you two can defeat me?" Turles mocked, making Goku say back in a serious tone. "You caused too much peril for one day, we're not letting you free your master!"

"Heh. As you wish!" Turles replied, before he suddenly withdrew his blaster and fired.

The shot was fast, but Goku and Derukui managed to leap out of the way before either were struck.

Getting up, Derukui leap at him with her fury kicks, but Turles used his reflector to block her attack, making him smirk arrogantly at her failure.

However, he then saw Goku about to strike him from behind, making him respond as he leapt over him and caused the Mii to accidently crash into Derukui.

"Kirby! I shall help you as well!" Meta Knight then called out as he join the battle with Kirby and Dedede, to which he started by dealing a fair amount of damage to King Dedede as he used his tornado move to strike him from behind.

King Dedede snarled, annoyed and angered by the back attack, making him grab his huge hammer and tried to strike Meta Knight, only for Kirby to suck up a sword enemy to become sword Kirby, before he suddenly struck Dedede once again.

Turles smirked, thinking the Miis to be an easy victory for him, but due to his arrogance, he was caught off guard by a shot throw from Derukui, causing him to dodge her attack and wind up cornered by Goku, who slashed his face, leaving a blood dripping scar around his right eye.

Turles clutched his eye, distracted as the blood from the scar was beginning to block his eyesight, while Goku and Derukui smirked that even someone so fast could take damage.

But to their surprise, Turles then cackled and said. "Not bad. Caught me by surprise. But this is far from over. I'll let you have this round. This world is not worthy of my attention."

"Just who are you?!" Derukui shouted.

Turles cackled as a dark sphere surrounded him.

"Who am I? Why spoil the drama when it's more fun to just find out yourself? I'm pretty sure we meet on the next world. That is where our final battle would be. Bye for now." He called out as the sphere began to vanish.

"Wait, Turles! Are you running away? Come back here!" Goku yelled, but Turles disappeared.

Seeing Goku was angered, Derukui approached her friend, before reminding him. "He got away, but we still have a job to do. We have to help Kirby and Meta Knight fend off King Dedede."

Dedede roared and swung his huge hammer at Kirby and Meta Knight once again, causing them to fly back and crash into the wall.

As he continued his attack, Dedede walked over, planning to squash them.

However, Derukui slammed a huge punch on him, causing him to crash back, while Goku helped Kirby and Meta Knight up.

" _Thank you._ " Kirby said in a cheerful tone, before asking. " _I take it that evil foxxy left?_ "

"You're welcome. Now let's finish this!" Goku said in reply, making him think he was was lucky his link allowed him and the other Miis to understand Kirby's and Pokemon language.

Dedede snarled as he was interfered when again, just as he was about to have victory in his grasp, only for some bothersome intruders to barge in.

Charging at them with his hammer, Dedede brought it down so hard it created a massive crack in the ground.

Luckily, the four warriors leapt out of the way and were still able to fight.

Derukui then leapt at him, dodging Dedede's hammer and unleashing a huge uppercut to send the king flying back, followed by Meta Knight, who flew after Dedede and used his Shuttle Loop to slam him back to the ground.

Adding his attack to the combo, Goku used his forward Smash attack to send the fallen Dedede flying back straight into Kirby's Ultra Sword attack, allowing Kirby to slash him many times before his sword grew to a gigantic size and slammed it onto the king, causing him to crash into the wall.

Defeated by their power and teamwork, the dark aura around King Dedede vanished, freeing him from Turles' dark influence.

As Kirby picked up the star rod, Meta Knight went over to Dedede who rose up in confusion.

"Erm… mind telling me what happened?" He asked.

"You don't remember?" Meta Knight asked back, before telling him. "You tried to kill me and Kirby."

"Me? Kill you two? I know Kirby's my rival, but sounds a bit extreme. Thought I did feel that something was controlling me, making me give into my anger and darkness" Dedede replied.

" _Maybe it's because of that evil fox like character, right you two?_ " Kirby asked, only to find Goku and Derukui gone, making him say. " _W... Where did they go? I wanted to thank them._ "

"I am pretty sure we'll meet them again." Meta Knight told him in a reassuring tone, which made Kirby smile, looking forward to the next time he would see his new, though mysterious friends.

-Back at the Time Nest-

"Well we managed to set that history right. But Turles is still at large." Samus told Goku, Derukui and TerraFox, making them nod, before Rosalina entered with a solemn expression on her face.

"I found out something about him. Brace yourself." Rosalina told them as she went in.

"So who is he?" Derukui asked in a curious tone.

"He is an alternative version of Fox McCloud from a different timeline." Rosalina replied, which shocked the Miis and Samus at her answer.

TerraFox then slammed his hands down on the table and said in a defensive tone. "He's what?! He's Fox?! Impossible! He's with Broly!"

"You see... there's a different timeline where Andross kidnapped Fox when he was a baby when his father was still alive. Andross raised Fox as a deadly villain. But then Fox betrayed him when he was thirteen and has become more twisted with evil. He gave himself a new name: Turles. Turles was unstoppable as he has killed most of the heroes of the Lylat System, including his own father. However, when Turles first met Broly, he challenged him and failed. However, Broly spared his life in a way of escaping his seal and gave Turles unbelievable power. And, in turn, help him destroy the original Star Fox timeline." Rosalina explained.

With Rosalina finished, Goku was stunned and asked. "So this Turles is actually an evil Fox McCloud?"

"Indeed and I can guess where he's heading now." Rosalina said in reply.

"No! I cannot let him do this! Samus, where is the scroll?" TerraFox called out.

Goku nodded in a glare. They had to stop him at all costs.

A/n; Surprised you didn't we?


	12. Save Fox, destroy Turles

Chapter 12: Save Fox, Destroy Turles

"There it is, and just as we feared, Turles is there now." Samus said.

"I can't look at what he was going to do." TerraFox said in fear.

"Well he'll have to see what he has done." Goku replied, as he too had a bad feeling.

They looked in the scroll.

-Star Fox timeline-

A shirtless Fox McCloud was bleeding to death as he looked at the dead bodies of Falco, Slippy, Peppy and Krystal, as Wolf O'Donnell stood before them, with the same dark aura and red eyes Turles had cursed the previous villains with.

Fox wanted more than to shoot Wolf, but then he heard something and turned around and met his end when he was shot in the chest by Turles' blaster.

Fox looked horrified as he fell to his knees and then on his chest, dying, which made Turles and Wolf cackle as they stared down at Fox's lifeless body.

Their deed was done.

-Time Nest-

"FOX!" TerraFox cried out as he saw his favourite hero killed, while Goku clenched his sword in anger.

"Turles may be Fox McCloud of another timeline, but we've got to stop him from killing the Fox McCloud we know and love. We must kill Turles once and for all!" Samus said.

"Right! We don't need two Foxs. Let's do this, TerraFox!" Goku reassured his friend, in which TerraFox nodded and held onto the scroll as they prepared to head out.

-Star Fox timeline-

Wolf O'Donnell had just been ambushed by Fox, Falco, Krystal, Slippy and Peppy.

"You've got nowhere to run now, Wolf. Stop your attack on Conceria or else!" Fox told him, making Wolf snarl and snap back. "Stupid pup! I will never give up!"

"I'll say." A voice from behind them said, making them all turn to see Turles, smirking evilly as he approached them.

"Fox, that black fox looks almost identical to you." Krystal asked in surprise.

"Yeah, but I bet he's bad news too." Fox commented in reply.

"Oh, you're right there, Fox." Turles replied, before he grinned and said as he rose his index finger. "And I can do this."

At this, Wolf groaned, clutched his head and started yelling and screaming in agony, which the Star Fox team noticed.

"Hey, what is he doing to Wolf?" Falco asked, concerned for his allies and for Wolf, despite him being their enemy..

Wolf then howled loudly as dark aura surrounded him, before his eyes glowed dark red.

Sensing the evil within him, Peppy said in worry. "W... what evil energy!"

"Wolf, join forces with me and together we will wipe out Star Fox and his friends and allies once and for all!" Turles announced.

"Hold it right there, Turles!"

Hearing the familiar voice of his enemies, Turles glared at Goku and TerraFox, who just appeared behind the Star Fox team, making them amazed at where all these characters were coming from.

"You two again!? You two always meddle with me, you know you are like cockroaches? But this time will be the last time you interfere with me and my plans!" Turles told Goku and TerraFox.

"Goku, I have to help Fox." TerraFox said, before asking. "Can I trust you with Turles?"

"Yeah. Go! I've got this!" Goku replied, making TerraFox nod in reply, knowing he could trust Goku, before rushing over to Fox's side.

"I don't know who you two are but thanks for your help." Fox smiled as he, TerraFox and Falco prepared to fight Wolf.

"Krystal, we have to fall back. We'll only get in their way." Slippy told Krystal, as they and Peppy stepped back.

And watched the battle between good and corrupt begin.

Turles leapt up and attacked Goku with a kick attack, but Goku blocked it with his sword.

"I know who you are. You're just someone from their another timeline. You don't deserve his title!" Goku said as he tried his Blade Fury swipes on Turles, who leapt back from the attack and smiked darkly.

"So you know, huh? Well let me tell you this, after you, I plan to kill the 'other me', I plan to turn this Lylat System to darkness!" Turles announced as he was just about to use his Darkness Fox attack, but stopped when Goku leapt over him.

Meanwhile.

Wolf slashed his claws at Fox and Falco, who leap out of the way.

TerraFox fired his blaster at Wolf, who withdrew his own blaster and fired, causing the shots to cancel the other out, before Fox and Falco quickly used their Illusion attacks and used their quick speed to go straight through Wolf, knocking him up into the air.

Goku and Turles continued their battle as Turles fired his blaster, which Goku sliced the beams in half with his sword, before Goku sliced forward and tried to strike him, however, the evil Fox leapt back and began to power up his Darkness Fox attack and aimed at Goku.

Goku waited for Turles to approach him before he countered it with his Hero Spin attack.

As Goku and Turles continued to fight, Wolf fired his blaster at Fox, who countered with his reflector.

Falco then held up his arms for a strong smash attack, but Wolf blocked it with his shield before he kicked Falco back, which didn't go too well with TerraFox, who responded with rapid fire from his blaster, which hit Wolf countless times and causing a cloud of dust to consume him.

However, all three were shocked to see Wolf emerge from the blast, unharmed, before he lunged at the and attacked again.

Turles rose up in anger as he glared at Goku, surprised at how a Mii could stand up to him.

Goku rushed to him as Turles charged at him as well, before Turles held his blaster, ready to shoot the Mii in the head however...

Goku impaled his sword into his chest, making Turles look in shock as the blade found its mark.

"D... damn you!" He said as he then collapsed to the ground, making Goku look down at his fallen opponent and state. "Serves you right! Look like Broly won't get out now."

"Hahaha. Don't be so sure. When Lord Broly learns I've been killed by you, he'll come looking for you no less. And don't think you've seen the last of his mirages. He is also trying to burst out using his mirages and villainous magic." Turles cackled.

"What!? You mean Broly is still plotting to free himself with or without you?" Goku asked in shock, making Turles smirk and chuckle.

"Next time your chances of victory are zero. Live up to it, while you can..." Turles cackled.

Goku snarled at his laugh and then brought his sword down and cut the evil Fox's head off.

"Thanks for telling us. We'll deal with your master the same way we dealt with you." Goku then said.

TerraFox smiled to see Goku's victory over Turles, though he was a bit saddened to learn that Turles was Fox from another timeline, but he knew he had to focus.

He dodged one of Wolf's claw attacks, while he and Falco buyed Fox time.

"Fox, do it now!" Krystal called out, making Fox nod in reply, before Fox leapt up into the air and yelled out. "LandMaster!"

He got into his huge tank-like cannon in front of Wolf, sending a huge laser at Wolf, blasting him into the sky and defeating him.

"They won!" Slippy cheered, as he, Peppy and Krystal rushed over to Fox and Falco.

Krystal embraced Fox in joy as Peppy and Slippy cheered, while Falco then turned to see Goku and TerraFox, only to see in confusion the Miis and the motionless form of Turles gone.

"Just... who were those kids anyway?" Falco asked himself.

-Time Nest-

"Now that Turles is gone, all that's left is Broly. And he's far more dangerous." Rosalina said.

"Yeah. To use his mirages takes some real magic and this dark magic he used is getting repetitive." Samus said, before the blonde told the Miis. "By the way, you two. Great job. We have four new Miis outside called David, Ryoko, Aurelia and Marcus waiting for you outside. Why not go and meet them?"

"Will do." Goku replied, as he and TerraFox bowed and left.

After the Miis had left, Samus turned to Rosalina and asked. "Lady Rosalina, I just wonder how powerful Broly is. Just who is he?"

"I will tell you when he invades the next world. But I fear I know who he'll attack next." Rosalina said in reply.

A/N: Next is the Pokémon world where David shall make his appearance.


	13. The Pokemon Saga

A/N: Here is the next chapter. To davidthemightypaladin, I can only do 3 people to go in the world at once so I just chose David and Ryoko if that is OK. Anyway...

Chapter 13: The Pokemon Saga

Goku returned with a Brawler Mii, who had short, blonde hair, blue eyes and wore a Light Blue Biker Gear outfit, while next to him was a girl with Pink Samurai Armor and shoulder-length pink hair.

"You called us, Samus?" The male Mii, known as David asked.

"Yes. Another change is about to happen but this time, Broly involved with it too, at least another of his mirages." Samus replied, making Rosalina add as she opened the scroll. "And it gets worse. Just take a look."

-Pokemon timeline-

Broly smirked evilly as both Greninja and Jigglypuff, both under his control, their bodies glowing with dark purple auras and their eyes red, were standing beside the fallen forms of Charizard and Lucario.

In the sky, Mewtwo, also under Broly's control, was looking down in fury at the world, as a badly injured Pikachu looked up.

"So be it. I will destroy this planet and every human and Pokemon on it!" Mewtwo snarled as he raised his right hand and created a huge Shadow Ball, fueled by the darkness that now controlled him.

" _S-STOP IT, MEWTWO_!" Pikachu called out.

But Mewtwo ignored him and threw the ball at the core of the world, causing the whole world to turn white, while Pikachu watched in horror.

The whole Pokemon world was destroyed.

-Time Nest-

"The... the Pokemon world!" Samus gasped, as she couldn't believe what she had seen.

"Broly..." Rosalina snarled, before saying. "I cannot believe he has such strong magic, even being trapped in the crack of time still."

"This is bad! The Pokemon world will be doomed for sure!" Ryoko gasped, concerned for Pikachu and the other Pokemon.

"Well then, Broly must be in a hurry to escape from there. We have to do something." Rosalina said in reply.

"Goku." David said.

"Leave Jigglypuff and Greninja to me and Ryoko. You just focus on Broly."

"Got it and then, we'll deal with Mewtwo together." Goku replied.

"Broly's very unpredictable. It'll be difficult, I'm aware of that. But I am counting on you." Samus said, as the three Miis held onto the scroll and begin to head over to the Pokemon world.

-Pokemon timeline-

Broly cackled as he forced his evil upon both Jigglypuff and Greninja, causing their eyes to turn red and dark auras to then envelop, concerning Lucario and Charizard at what the unknown individual was doing to their friends.

" _W-What's going on here, Lucario?_ " Charizard asked.

"I don't know, but it looks like he is harming Greninja and Jigglypuff." Lucario replied, before she shouted at Broly. "Stop this!"

Ignoring them, Broly continued corrupting Greninja and Jigglypuff, but stopped when he heard Goku call out. "If you won't listen to her, maybe you'll listen to me!"

Looking behind Charizard and Lucario, he grit his teeth to see the Miis had appeared, especially annoyed to see Goku.

While he could see they were not their enemy, Charizard had to ask. " _Huh? Where'd you come from?_ "

"It doesn't matter where they came from because you'll all be going to endsville after I'm through with you!" Broly stated, before he commanded. " Greninja, Jigglypuff, attack and destroy them!"

"Jigglypuff! Greninja! No!" Lucario called out, but both corrupt Pokemon ignored her and charged at Lucario and Charizard, only for David and Ryoko to block them.

"Don't worry. We're here to help you!" Ryoko told them, to which Charizard and Lucario nodded and joined the fight.

Goku charged at the mirage of Broly and slashed his, which just made Broly cackle, amused by Goku's attack.

"Heh, heh, heh. I am impressed. You have some skill. But defeating my mirage isn't going to free Jigglypuff or Greninja from my control. With my power, their strength shall be greater. Now then do you think you can actually correct this change of history?" Broly cackled as he blocked Goku's sword with his staff.

"We won't know unless we try!" Goku said back, continuing to slash at Broly with a great amount of power in each attack.

While Goku fought against Broly, Charizard, knowing he had no other choice but to battle, used his Flamethrower on Jigglypuff, almost striking the balloon Pokemon who jumped up and floated away.

But escaping Charizard, Jigglypuff was left open for mid-air attacks, evident as David used his uppercut to send the balloon Pokemon back to the ground and allowing Charizard to hit Jigglypuff with his Fire Blitz attack, making Charizard groan a little from the recoil of his attack.

But saving Jigglypuff was more important to him than his own inflictions.

As David and Charizard took on Jigglypuff, Ryoko locked blades with Greninja's water blades, locking them in a stalemate.

But as the duo remained in place, it allowed Lucario to power up her Aura Sphere and fire it, knocking Greninja to the ground.

Angered, Greninja rose up and was about to use his Water Shuriken on Lucario, but Ryoko stopped it with a slash from her sword.

Goku and Broly continued their sword and staff fight, clashing back and forth before Goku slashed through the mirage, causing Broly to disappear cackling.

"We shall meet again though my magic will still work here even without me around." He told Goku.

"And we'll stop you before you could do any more harm, Broly!" Goku snarled, before he turned to see his friends still fighting Jigglypuff and Greninja, making him rush in and join in on the fight.

Jigglypuff was about to use her rest attack on an unsuspecting Lucario, but Goku and Ryoko both slashed her away.

After the attack, it was then that Jigglypuff spoke.

" _Oww! What the heck did you do that for?_ " Jigglypuff asked.

{Huh? Is the mind control gone?} Samus asked through Goku's link.

" _I'm going to wipe you all out!_ " Jigglypuff then roared.

" _Snap out of it, Jigglypuff!_ " Charizard roared back, before he used his belly to slam Jigglypuff to the ground.

{OK, so maybe not. Oh boy. Erm... just keep attacking Jigglypuff just to be sure.} Samus sighed.

"Got it!" Ryoko replied as she used her sword swipes to knock Jigglypuff to the ground, while Lucario used her bone staff to block Greninja's water blade.

"Greninja, come back to your senses!" Lucario called out.

" _Aaaahhhhh_!" Greninja groaned, trying to fight back, but even with his will, it was no use.

"No good, we need to beat them down hard to free them!" David told his allies, before using his sword swipes to knock Greninja back.

" _A good beat down? Then we have no choice. Lucario! Time to mega up!_ " Charizard called out.

Lucario nodded before they powered up to their Mega forms, Charizard in his Mega Charizard X and Lucario in her Mega form.

"David!" Ryoko called to her boyfriend, in which David nodded and both charged and slashed Jigglypuff towards Charizard, who used his Fire Blast to knock the balloon Pokemon to the ground, defeating one and leaving Greninja to go.

Combining their power, Goku and Lucario stood side by side as Goku then slashed Greninja upwards while Lucario powered up her Aura Storm and fired, consuming Greninja in a devastating blast, before he crashed to the ground.

With the attacks over, the dark auras disappeared from their bodies as Greninja and Jigglypuff then rose in confusion.

" _W...Where am I? What happened_?" Greninja asked, unsure what was going on or why his body ached.

"Greninja! Jigglypuff! Are you two alright?" Lucario asked, while she and Charizard returned to normal.

" _Lucario... Charizard... what happened? I don't remember what happened._ " Jigglypuff said.

" _You were controlled by some freak and these kids helped us. You were trying to kill us!_ " Charizard replied.

"And that should be my job since you four rely so heavily on humans!" Came a voice from behind them, causing the Pokemon to turn around in shock to see Mewtwo, floating in the air, while he too had gained a set of red eyes and a dark aura.

"Mewtwo!" Lucario gasped.

" _How'd you get here?_ " Greninja then questioned.

{Darn it! Mewtwo appeared so soon. Please protect the other Pokemon until Pikachu gets there. We mustn't allow Mewtwo to destroy the Pokemon world!} Samus contacted them.

Goku nodded as he, David and Ryoko stood before Mewtwo and got into their fighting positions.

"Mere humans... planning to fight against me? You fools must be glutton for punishment!" Mewtwo snarled as he used his Disable move, but the Miis quickly ducked down to avoid it.

"We won't let you win!" Ryoko called out as she slashed her sword at Mewtwo.

However, the Psychic Pokemon floated away, to which David and Goku leapt after him, trying to ambush him with punches, kicks and swords attacks, but Mewtwo blocked each one of them.

Showing the Miis his power, Mewtwo then created a dark sphere around himself and produced a barrier, but luckily Goku and David managed to get out of harm's way.

Seeing Mewtwo in the open and his Barrier down, Ryoko yelled and charged at Mewtwo.

"No, Ryoko! Watch out!" Goku called out in warning.

However, Mewtwo saw her coming before he used his Confusion attack, which lifted her in the air.

About to slam her to the ground, David slammed a punch in Mewtwo's back freeing her.

" _Incredible! They are keeping up with Mewtwo!_ " Charizard said, amazed.

As the three continued, Goku, seeing his chance slashed Mewtwo across the chest, which only made Mewtwo's red eyes glare at him, before the Psychic Pokemon flew up into the air and looked down upon them.

"So be it. I will destroy this planet and every human and Pokemon on it!" Mewtwo snarled as he raised his right hand and created a huge Shadow Ball, fueled by the darkness that now controlled him.

"S...STOP IT, MEWTWO!" Lucario yelled, fearing the worst.

{Oh no! It's happening so soon!} Samus called out, as all David, Ryoko and Goku could do was look in horror.

Mewtwo then threw the ball at the stadium, ready to destroy them when...

" _ELECTRO BALL!_ "

A massive ball of lightning shot out, managed to stop Mewtwo's attack and sent it hurdling into space, stopping the attack from destroying the Pokemon world.

Glad they had survived, David sighed, before saying. "Whoa! That was too close."

"But who saved us?" Ryoko asked.

Lucario looked surprised before she realised who saved them, turned around and look on in happiness.

"Pikachu!" She called out happily as the familiar electric mouse Pokemon landed before them and turned to smile at his Pokemon friends.

" _Hey, sorry I am a little late._ " He said.

" _What took you so long, sparky?_ " Charizard smiled.

{Yes! Pikachu made it just in time! All you guys have to do now is defeat Mewtwo and then everything will be over!} Samus said with relief.

"Glad you could join us, Pikachu. We'll help you in this fight." Goku said, glad that his link helped him understand Pokemon language.

" _Thanks. I don't know who you guys are but thanks for saving Lucario and my friends._ _Stop this, Mewtwo! Not all humans are evil apart from Team Rocket, you should realise this right by now_!" Pikachu called out, which, to anyone else other than Mewtwo or any Pokémon watching would sound like the mouse saying his name and parts of it over and over, before he unleashed electricity out of his cheeks and launched it at Mewtwo, who blocked it with his hand, showing no sign that the attack had harmed him.

"You plan to interfere, Pikachu? I will not show you mercy!" Mewtwo snarled as he powered up his Shadow Ball and fired, but the Miis and Pikachu leapt out of the way.

Goku and Ryoko nodded and both charged, their swords raised to attack, but Mewtwo just teleported away.

However, after reappearing, Pikachu suddenly appeared above him and used his Thunder attack to send Mewtwo hurtling to the ground.

Mewtwo rose and grabbed David, who was trying to attack him, before Ryoko tried to save him with an over slash, but Mewtwo threw David at her, knocking both Miis down.

Continuing his onslaught, Mewtwo then slammed his tail into Pikachu's chest and was about to strike Goku with his Disable move, only for Goku to leap over him and grab him.

Goku then threw Mewtwo over to Pikachu, who used his Iron Tail to slam into Mewtwo's chest.

" _Come on guys! Take him down!_ " Jigglypuff called out.

Mewtwo slowly rose as Pikachu was charging up.

"You may have gotten stronger I must say, but you are fools to think that humans and Pokemon could live in harmony!" Mewtwo snarled.

"Then how come humans and Pokemon are working together to stop you?" Goku asked back.

" _And I will never forgive you for hurting my friends and all humans. Volt Tackle_!" Pikachu called out as he then surrounded himself in electricity and hurled himself at Mewtwo, which hit him in the chest and causing Mewtwo to fly off in the distance, defeated.

As soon as the battle was over, Pikachu was greeted by Lucario who hugged him.

"Oh, Pikachu! I am so glad. You're ok!" She said happily.

" _So where were you during all of this?_ " Greninja asked.

" _Oh, after my battle with Rayquaza, I was badly injured. Took me forever for the Pokemon Centre to heal me up. I sense Mewtwo and I came as fast as I could. Couldn't believe he was trying to destroy this world. It's not like him._ " Pikachu replied.

" _Hmm... that is a good point. What about you three? Do you know...?_ " Jigglypuff asked, only to find Goku, David and Ryoko were gone.

" _Hey, where did they go? Who were they I wonder?_ " Charizard asked aloud.

" _I don't know, but I hope I can thank them one day._ " Pikachu replied.

-Time Nest-

"We did it!" Ryoko cheered as she hugged David, while Aurelia and Marcus congratulated Goku.

"You're guys are amazing. You actually defeated Mewtwo." Samus said proudly.

"But what is most scary is Broly's ability to control people as strong as Mewtwo." Rosalina said, making everyone look at her in surprise.

"Lady Rosalina, who in the world is Broly?" Asked Marcus, then saying. "I mean, we know he is Turles' boss and he is dead but Broly sounds like a bigger threat."

"He's an evil sorcerer who I fought a long time ago. Before I become a Goddess. He called himself the Demon God and he tried to kidnap my Luma and seize control of the Time Nest, to create a world where he could rule all over history." Rosalina replied.

"A guy like him who can control space and time? That's horrible. What did you do?" Goku asked.

"I imprisoned him in the crack of time, but it seems like he's been there biding his time... gathering his strength. If this keeps up, he may soon free himself and alter both time and space to his evil will." Rosalina said.

"So what should be our next course of action?" asked Aurelia.

"He's too dangerous. We cannot let him get out. We need to thwart his evil plans and keep him from escaping the crack of time." Rosalina said, causing Samus to nod in agreement with her friend.

"It's up to us. We cannot let some Demon God do as he pleases." Samus then said, knowing that their fate rested on Goku and the Miis.

-In the crack of time-

"Just a little more…" Broly cackled as he floated in endless space. "A little more and then... I'll be back!"

A/N: Just two more worlds left till we reach the third party saga with Sonic, Pac Man, Megaman, Bayonetta, Street Fighter and FFVII. So keep an eye out.


	14. Pikmin and Xenoblade

Chapter 14: Pikmin and Xenoblade

"Two scrolls, happening at once?" Samus asked aloud as she saw two scrolls glowing at once, while Goku, Catlin, Marcus and Aurelia looked on in concern.

"Must be Broly's work." Aurelia said.

"Which worlds is he attacking now?" Marcus asked, before commenting. "There can't be many left."

"We'll take a look." Samus replied, showing the Miis what was happening.

-Pikmin world-

A huge robotic machine with an old man inside it, which was out of place Porky, was seen upon the blazing forests, while many Pikmin spirits were floating in the air as both Olimar and Alph looked on in horror and saw their only means of home gone.

-Xenoblade timeline-

Metal Face was towering over the injured bodies of Shulk, Dunban, Fiora and Riki, while the chest compartment of Metal Face was open, revealing Mumkhar, whose body was glowing with a dark aura and his eyes glowed red.

Then, in one fell swoop, he killed Dunban, Fiora and Riki with his claws, staining them in blood.

Horrified at what he saw, Shulk, wanting to avenge his friends, tried to reach for his Monado, only for Metal Face to bring his foot down, crushing Shulk like a bug.

-Time Nest-

"Damn, they're in trouble!" Goku snarled.

"These two are the last two worlds left so if they fall, Broly will be freed. We've got to stop this." Samus replied.

Marcus and Aurelia nodded and picked up the scroll for the Pikmin timeline, while Goku and Catlin picked up the scroll for the Xenoblade timeline, before the Miis headed to the worlds.

-Pikmin world-

Porky approached the two space travellers, Olimar and Alph, while the Pikmin stood by the side.

"Just where did he come from?" Alph asked nervously.

Olimar snarled as he had no idea, just as he had no idea when both Marcus and Aurelia appeared before them.

"You two ok?" Aurelia asked.

"Yes we're fine." Olimar replied, before asking. "But who are you two?"

"Just some allies ready to help you." Marcus said as he held up his cannon.

"I don't know how I got here but with no Ness and Lucas here, nothing will get in my way!" Porky yelled as he used his mech to leap into the air, planning to squash the four, but they quickly jumped aside, dodging the attack.

{Broly sent Porky here from Ness and Lucas' timeline. You just need to defeat him and then we'll send him back} Samus contacted them.

"You've got it!" Aurelia said in reply, before she drew out her sword and slashed Porky's machine on the side.

Porky snarled as he leapt into the air once again, before he sent a spotlight down on them, trying to zap them with his laser, which they all managed to avoid.

After dodging the attack, Olimar and Alph nodded before they threw the Pikmin at the mach, causing the Pikmin to begin slapping it with their heads.

"Get them away before Porky kills all the Pikmin!" Marcus told Olimar, making Olimar say in reply. "Not a problem. We're not letting them die."

They blew their whistles, causing the Pikmin to return to their side, awaiting new orders from Olimar and Alph.

With a clear shot and no Pikmin in the way, Marcus fired a shot from his blaster which hit the window of the mech, causing Porky to get angry, as his body glowed with a dark purple aura and his eyes glowed red.

"I knew it. Porky is also under Broly's control!" Marcus said as he dodged the robotic tail from Porky's mech.

"Who's Broly?" Alph asked in a curious tone, in which Aurelia just said in reply. "Never mind that for now. Be careful, he is dangerous."

Porky then sent out his robot clones of himself that tried to destroy them with his bombs.

But the heroes leapt out of the way, dodging each robot and each explosion.

Marcus then charged up his cannon and fired a Laser blast from it,Aurelia also used her sword whirlwind, while both Olimar and Alph threw a purple Pikmin at it, all hitting the mech, causing it to then explode, making Porky scream as he was thrown into the air and disappeared in a dark vortex.

With their battle over, Olimar asked. "Phew. Is everyone ok?"

The Pikmin all danced in celebration, while Alph replied "Yes, we're alright. But who was...?"

But turning, he, Olimar and all the Pikmin found that Marcus and Aurelia were gone.

-Xenoblade timeline-

Goku and Catlin emerged to the Xenoblade world, on the Bionis.

Taking in the surroundings, Goku guessed they were on the upper levels of Gaur Plain.

However, just as Goku was about to head off and find Shulk, he then stopped to see Catlin blushing and looking away.

"Hey, Catlin. What's the matter?" Goku asked.

"Goku, I am afraid. This Broly character. What if he kills you?" Catlin said.

"He won't and whatever happens I'll protect you and all my friends" Goku said as he held Catlin's hand.

Catlin blush increased, but she smiled and nodded.

However, the Miis were interrupted when they heard a noise from below and saw Metal Face, Shulk, Dunban, Fiora and Riki below.

"The Monado Boy, Dunban and their annoying friends. This time, I will finish you all off once and for all!" Metal Face said as his body begin to glow dark and his eyes red.

"Shulk, something is wrong. Mumkhar shouldn't have access to such power." Fiora said in a worried tone, remembering that when she was a Mechon, she had a limit.

"Fiora right. Someone is supplying Mechon with dark magic!" Riki said, just as nervous as Fiora.

"Don't worry, guys. We took him down once, we can do it again!" Shulk stated in a determined tone as he held out his Monado.

"Not without us you can't!" They then heard a voice say, before Goku and Catlin leapt down from the mountainside and landed in front of Shulk and the others.

"What's this, more Homs to crush?" Metal Face questioned as he saw the two new warriors.

"Who are you two? Where'd you come from?" Dunban asked, in which Goku then replied. "Never mind who we are. We're here to help."

"I don't know where you come from but let's do this!" Shulk said, placing his trust in the Miis as he prepared to take down Mumkhar and Metal Face.

Metal Face snarled, before he leapt into the air and slashed at the trio with his claws.

Foreseeing the attack, Shulk called out. "Fall back!"

Doing as they were told, everyone jumped away, dodging the attack as Metal Face's claw smashed into the ground.

Goku then leapt up and slashed Metal Face with his Spin Attack, knocking the huge mech back to the ground.

"New Hom Hom is strong like Shulk and Dunban." Riki said, impressed. "He may even be greater than Heropon Riki."

Metal Face snarled and was about to slash through Goku, but Catlin doubled kicked him from behind, breaking his focus.

"Thanks Cat." Goku smiled, making Catlin smile and say in reply. "You're welcome, Goku. I want to protect you too."

"Back Slash!" Shulk said as he slashed Metal Face from behind with his Monado.

"I have enough of you, time to unleash my deadly attack!" Metal Face said as he flew into the air ready for a huge laser attack.

"Shulk, you can foresee what happens next. What now?" Goku asked Shulk.

Shulk used his foresight and then quickly called out. "Monado Shield!"

Metal Face fired his huge laser, but due to his fast thinking, everyone was unharmed as Shulk stood before them, encircled in an amber sphere of energy.

Distracted by Shulk's counter attack, Goku and Catlin appeared above the faced Mechon and attacked him, bringing him down and allowing Shulk to activate his Chain Attack.

"Let's do this!" He yelled, before he, Dunban, Fiora and Riki all lunged at Metal Face and began to attack, dealing a great amount of damage with their teamwork.

With their enemy down, the warriors looked down at Metal Face and Mumkhar, face down defeated.

Drawing his blade, Dunban held it to Mumkhar's neck.

"You can still set things right. Just surrender." He told his former friend, who just grit his teeth, hating Dunban and mistaking his mercy for arrogance.

But then a dark portal appeared above of them and both Metal Face and Mumkhar floated upwards.

"What is this?" Dunban questioned, watching as Metal Face suddenly disappeared.

{A... A wormhole! Goku, Catlin, return at once!} Samus then contacted them, her tone full of concern.

Goku and Catlin nodded and were about to leave when Shulk received another future vision, making him turn to the Miis. "Wait!"

"Huh? What's wrong Shulk?" Catlin asked.

"I have a feeling that we may meet again. I must thank you for helping me and my friends. Make no mistake. I will pay you back for all the help you gave me." Shulk said, causing Dunban, Fiora and Riki to smile and nod in agreement.

Goku and Catlin looked surprised before they nodded and disappeared.

-Time Nest-

"A wormhole? And both Porky and Metal Face disappeared from it." Samus asked.

"Yeah, we saw that when we blasted Porky back." Marcus replied with a nod, before he asked. "Is this Broly's doing?"

"Not just them. It's happening to all the villains back in the timelines right after their defeat." Rosalina said in reply.

-Mario timeline-

Bowser, Bowser Jr, Wario and Waluigi laid in defeat before the same wormhole sucked them up and they disappeared.

-Donkey Kong timeline-

K. Rool laid across a tree, defeated, when the same wormhole took him too.

-Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess timeline-

Ganondorf stood in the middle of Hyrule Field, killed by the hands of the green clad hero, but suddenly disappeared through the wormhole.

-Metroid timeline-

In the area that was the Space Pirate homeworld, what remained of Meta Ridley was floating in space when the wormhole sucked him up too.

-Kid Icarus timeline-

A purple and red God, Hades, still trapped in the underworld, trying to find a way to return, when he too was sucked up in the wormhole.

-Fire Emblem timeline-

The Black Knight was minding his own business when the wormhole took him too.

-Kirby timeline-

Marx was floating in the endless space until the wormhole took him too.

-Star Fox timeline-

Wolf struggled to get back up after his defeat and then the wormhole appeared and took him too.

-Pokemon timeline-

Mewtwo laid in defeat as the same wormhole sucked him up and he vanished.

-Time Nest-

"Broly must have plans for them. I don't know what though." Rosalina said

"Now what is he up to?" Goku asked, making Rosalina say. "Whatever it is, it cannot be good. I fear that his escape is approaching faster than anticipated. We must stop him."

What is Broly up to now?


	15. Sonic, Pac Man and Megaman's Worlds

Chapter 15: Sonic, Pac Man and Megaman's Worlds

After a while of waiting for something to happen, nothing seem to happen yet.

"That's strange. There seems to be no changes to any of the scrolls." Samus said as she looked at them all.

"Maybe Broly has given up?" Derukui asked in a hopeful tone.

But then they heard an evil cackle and looked up to see Broly floating above them.

"Don't be foolish. I'd assume you heard about me from Rosalina, no doubt. I've waited for many years for this moment. Are you insane? I'd never give up." Broly told Rosalina, Samus and the Miis.

"There's no one strong enough to be a threat to us. And besides, you've taken all the villains, what are you planning to do with them?" Samus questioned.

"Yes, I am aware of that. I have plans for them. As for you all, I think you should be more worried about my wormholes." Broly cackled.

"Your wormholes?" Goku asked.

"Yes, I sent wormholes to new time periods. Try to find them." Broly then laughed and disappeared.

Suddenly, Rosalina screamed shocking everyone.

"N... no! This is horrible! He sent the wormholes to THOSE timelines?!" Rosalina gasped.

"Huh? What's wrong with those timelines?" Bugface asked.

"These timelines are outside the Nintendo worlds! He's attacking those worlds now! You know... Sonic the Hedgehog! Megaman! Pac Man! Bayonetta! Street Fighter! AND Final Fantasy VII!"

"Those timelines? But they aren't part of the Nintendo worlds! They belong to Sega, Namco, Capcom and Square Enix respectively!" Samus said in shock.

"Broly must be trying to escape so he's putting those worlds in peril too." Rosalina theorized.

"Then we have to track down the wormholes and destroy them. We must hurry!" Goku replied as he picked up one of the scrolls and focused.

-Sonic Adventures 2 Timeline-

Goku appeared on the Space Colony Ark, before he looked around.

"T... this timeline is..." Goku said as he continued to take in his surroundings, but was interrupted by a familiar voice. "Whoa. Where did you come from?"

Goku turned to see Sonic the Hedgehog himself, who was walking towards him, holding a yellow emerald.

"You're... Sonic, right? I am..." Goku began to say, but was interrupted again.

"What a surprise." Both Sonic and Goku then turned to see Shadow the Hedgehog behind them. "I've could've sworn I saw you blown to bits just some time ago."

"Well I guess I am a lot tougher than I look." Sonic grinned, as he looked at the emerald and then told Shadow. "In fact it's thanks to you that I am ok."

"I see. You caused Chaos Control with that phony emerald" Shadow said and then turned to Goku, making him say to the Mii. "And I don't know where you come from but if you get in my way you'll regret it too."

"We'll see about that!" Goku said back as he knew his opponent would be Shadow, because at that moment, Shadow glared and a dark aura came from him, while his eyes glowed red.

"Yep. We've gotta run." Sonic grinned, before he grabbed Goku's arm and dashed off.

However, Shadow kept up and said. "I am afraid I can't let you get away that easily, my friend. Now I demand to know who you are."

"Who, me?" Sonic asked, before saying. "I'm just the guy with the need for speed. They call me Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"Ah, yes. I can understand your love for speed, Sonic, but now your high speed adventure must come to an end!" Shadow stated.

{Goku, Shadow seems to be almost fallen under Broly's control. Team up with Sonic and stop him!} Samus contacted the Mii, making him nod.

"If I could keep up with their speed, got it." Goku said as he then drew out his sword and prepared to fight.

Shadow then leapt into the air and fired his Chaos Spear at them, but Sonic and Goku leapt also, avoiding the attack.

Goku, going on the offensive, then slashed at Shadow with his sword, but Shadow teleported away with Chaos Control.

Sonic somehow knew where Shadow would appear next and used his Spin Dash and slammed into Shadow when he next appeared.

Annoyed by his trick, Shadow got back up and kicked Sonic back, before dodging a upper slash from Goku and then dashed off again, causing Sonic to grab Goku's arm and dash after him.

"You're not bad kid." Sonic said, impressed by the Mii's fighting skills, before asking. "So who are you anyway?"

"Me? Just a Mii trying to save the balance of time. My name is Goku by the way." Goku said in reply, knowing that Sonic was not a Nintendo character and knowing he could keep secrets.

"I see. Not sure what you mean by balance of time but let's finish this together." Sonic replied as he grinned, before he saw Shadow about to attack them with his Chaos Spear attack, making both him and Goku avoid the attacks.

Sonic grinned as he powered up and began slamming into meteors to slow Shadow down, blasting them with each one as Shadow tried to keep ahead.

Goku then leapt forward and slashed Shadow in the chest, causing the ultimate life form to be knocked into the air as Sonic ended the battle with a punch back below.

"Impossible... I am the ultimate life form..." Shadow groaned, as he then fell unconscious.

"Game over Shadow!" Sonic said in a confident tone.

But suddenly, the Ark began to shake.

"That's funny. Why's the Ark shaking? When I destroyed the cannon..." Sonic began to say, but stopped when a wormhole appeared and sucked up Sonic.

"Sonic!" Goku called out, but was too late.

{Goku, return at once! You need to head over to the next world at once!} Samus contacted the Mii, who nodded and disappeared.

-Time Nest-

"You saw that didn't you, the wormhole that just took Sonic?" Samus asked, before the blonde said in worry. "And what's worse there are more of them."

"I hope Broly isn't gonna use Sonic for evil." Steph said, making Rosalina say in reply. "No. Broly only wanted to cause chaos in each world, I doubt he has any use for Sonic. Anyway Goku, while you were busy with Sonic, Kevin already headed for Megaman's world. You better head over to Pac Man's world."

-Megaman's timeline-

Kevin emerged into Megaman's world and saw Megaman facing against a dark aura and red glowing eyed Bass.

"At last, the time has come for me to kill you, Megaman!" Bass announced as he held out his blaster.

"We just see about that." Megaman said back.

A Gale strike appeared from behind Megaman and aimed for Bass, who dodged it, causing Megaman to turn and see Kevin behind him.

"What? Where did you come from?" Megaman questioned.

"Never mind who I am. I came to help you." Kevin told Megaman as both prepared to fight Bass.

"Meddling human. I'll start off with you!" Bass yelled as he fired a huge laser from his cannon, but Kevin and Megaman dodged the attack.

Fighting back, Megaman held his cannon and fired his rapid shots at Bass, who leapt out of the way and charged at Megaman, ready to ambush him with his somersault kick.

But Kevin, jumping into the fight, used his Slash Launcher to counter it.

Glad that the Mii was aiding him, Megaman said. "Just who are you? You fight well for a human."

"Just a Mii wanting to save your world." Kevin replied, before he rushed to attack Bass.

"Don't get too confident." Bass said back as he used his kick and sent Kevin back, before Bass continued his assault and fired a shot from his blaster, only for Megaman to use his Metal Blade to stop it.

"Make us both wanting to save the world." Megaman told Kevin, in which Kevin nodded and rose to stand side by side with him.

Bass then held his blaster for one final blast, to which Kevin used his Skyward Slash Dash to knock him over to Megaman, who finished the battle as he used his Crash Bomber, which hit Bass' chest and exploded, causing Bass to fly into the sky and disappear.

"Well that's settled, we can now settle things with..." Megaman began to say before Kevin yelled out in warning. "Look out, Megaman!"

But it was too late, as a wormhole took Megaman.

{Damn! First Sonic and now Megaman. Kevin, return! Goku's heading for Pac Man's world as we speak.} Samus then contacted him, making Kevin nod and return to the time nest.

-Pac Man World timeline-

Goku appeared before a party where many ghosts were around, while Pac Man and Toc Man were facing each other.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I am the one and the only Pac Man here!" Pac Man said.

Toc Man glared as the same dark aura appeared and his eyes went red. "You interfered with my plan for the last time, Pac Man!"

Goku then leapt above the ghosts and stood alongside Pac Man, who looked at Goku, but then smiled, knowing he could trust him, as they then prepared to face Toc Man.

{Goku, Megaman was taken the same way as Sonic. You must defeat Toc Man alongside Pac Man} Samus informed the Mii.

"Where did you come from? No matter. I crush you all!" Toc Man yelled, before he began to throw yellow colored energy blasts at them, which Pac Man and Goku dodged.

Countering Toc Man's copy of Pac man's attack, Pac Man then threw a Galaxian at him, which had no effect upon him.

Goku then slashed Toc Man with his sword which activated a switch in which Toc Man was sucked in the middle and Pac Man leapt on his head.

"Enough of this!" Toc Man roared as he unleashed a fireball from his mouth, which the two heroes dodged, before Pac Man then took out a fire hydrant and splashed water into Toc Man's mouth, stopping him from further using his fireball attack.

"You need to cool off." Pac Man joked.

Goku then used his sword fury attack and knocked the robot back, annoying Toc Man further, as he then rolled up into a ball, revved up and charged at them at great speed, knocking both Goku and Pac Man down.

But still able to fight, both got up.

"You know, I didn't get your name. Who are you?" Pac Man then asked.

"Call me Goku. I am here to help." Goku told Pac Man in reply, making the yellow hero smile.

Toc Man stopped rolling as he skidded to a halt, getting dizzy from his own attack, which allowed Pac Man to charge up his dash and lunged himself into Toc Man's core, defeating him.

Goku and Pac Man then turned to see Toc Man, collapsed, as the robot was unable move anymore, placing a silence upon the party, before Pac Man kicked the robot, causing the mouth to open and a sad gray ghost to reveal himself, both as the operator of Toc Man and the antagonist of their world.

"It's so unfair. You ruin everything. Nobody loves a ghost!" The gray ghost said.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." Pac Man grinned as he took out a power pellet, ate it, causing the ghost to turn blue before he chomped on it making the ghost's eyes just float away.

"Phew... it's look like things are..." Goku began to comment, but then he remembered and turned.

Too late.

The wormhole sucked up Pac Man too.

{Oh no, the wormhole. Please return at once.} Samus contacted Goku, who did as he was ordered and returned in the hopes Samus or Rosalina could plan a rescue.

-Time Nest-

"Sonic, Megaman and Pac Man. All three of them disappeared." Samus said, before she commented. "They must have been taken somewhere else since I doubt Broly has any use for heroes like them."

Rosalina nodded in agreement with the blonde, before she told the Miis. "I guess we'll have to check all the other timelines to try and find them. There are three more worlds left. I sure hope those wormholes don't get to the heroes as well."

"Broly, you've gone too far. We will stop you." Goku said quietly, making Catlin and the other Miis nod in agreement.

A/N: If anyone has any knowledge on the final battle on Bayonetta 2, please let me know. I have no knowledge on her games. Thank you.


	16. Bayonetta and Street Fighter

A/N: Saw the Bayonetta 2 final battle vid but I am not sure how to type it out so please bare with me.

Chapter 16: Bayonetta and Street Fighter

-Bayonetta 2 timeline-

Steph looked around to find herself in a blue astrosphere and saw Bayonetta on the ground as Aesir stood before her.

"To be the overseer of this world... to rule it..." Aesir said. "A power meant only for Aesir. Human free will is a joke: it is a worthless illusion. You need only to obey me. My will shall become that of the universe."

He powered up an energy blast in her hand to finish her off, but Steph fired her blaster and stopped the attack.

"What a load of lies. Humans need not to be told what their will shall be. We can create our own worlds with our own eyes!" Steph stated.

"An indulgent statement of human folly." Aesir said, before asking. "Do you have any idea how much turmoil and confusion that you have created?"

"We may not see our next step, we may stumble or fall our path but we always move forward." Bayonetta then said as she rose to her feet. "That is the power of man."

She then turned to Steph and said. "I don't know who you are, but nice words back there. Shall we illustrate?"

"Let's rock!" Steph replied.

Aesir snarled and began teleporting around as Bayonetta used her guns on both her hands and feet and used Bullet Climax, which Aesir dodged from each of her bullets as Steph used her energy blast from behind and hit Aesir.

Aesir then summoned two fireballs at them, to which the two female warriors dodged.

He then summoned a huge satellite and fired it at the ground.

Steph managed to leap out of the way as Bayonetta sprouts wings and continue the fight with Steph in mid air.

{Don't worry Steph. You can fight because your boots have jets in them so you can fight without worry} Samus contacted Steph.

Steph nodded as she ducked from one of Aesir's arms attack.

Bayonetta used her Witch Time to slow time on Aesir but countering with her attacks.

Steph and Bayonetta continued attacking as Aesir snarled as he create huge hands to try to squash them but the two dodged.

Aesir summon his satellite again and this time shoots it at them like a rocket but Bayonetta grabbed the base with her legs before she spins it around and sends it back at Aesir, hitting him greatly.

"Such strength." Steph said.

"Why thank you darling." Bayonetta grinned.

Then all of a sudden, they are back on ground and Aesir seems to be weakening as his skin flashed from blue to normal.

"What!?" He asked in horror.

Bayonetta grinned and said. "Guess that kid did it. The real power of Aesir, the god of chaos, is nothingness. The power to erase anything and everything in this world. Even the very eyes that created it."

"No!" Aesir yelled in fury as he launched himself to finish them off.

But Bayonetta, using her hair as a conduit, summons her monster, Gomorrah, and Aesir was send into its mouth as it chomp on him and then yell as the battle was over.

Aesir was dead.

Bayonetta looked at the battlefield, and just as she turned to thank Steph, another of Broly's wormholes appeared and took her.

"Oh no! Bayonetta's taken too!" Steph cried out, before Samus contacted her. {Steph, there's nothing more we could do. Return at once. Goku's heading for the next timeline.}

-Street Fighter V timeline-

In the four emperors room in Shadoloo base, Ryu faced off against M. Bison, who not only being powered up by the Psycho Drive, but also by Broly's dark magic too.

"As I had expected, you are the one to come to me in all this chaos! You had the power to actually defeat that beast! Now show it to me!" Bison yelled.

Ryu looked at his hand, glared as he told Bison. "This power is not to defeat. This is the power to move forward!"

"Humph! Power is just power! The desire for all power leads to conflict. And that conflict leads to the ultimate battle! Now is the time!" Bison announced.

Ryu then got into his fighting stance, before Goku suddenly appeared before him.

"Oh? Another weakling added to your amidst?" Bison said as he looked at his enemy.

"Ryu, my name is Goku. I am here to fight alongside you." Goku told Ryu, making Ryu nod and say in reply. "Ok, but be careful."

Bison grinned and started the battle with his Double Knee Press attack, causing Ryu and Goku to quickly move out of the way.

{Goku, I am afraid Bayonetta was also taken. Please, we cannot let the wormhole take Ryu too. Just take down Bison} Samus contracted Goku.

Returning to the fight, Ryu then leapt up and used Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, spinning around with his kicks.

But Bison ducked under it and was about to hit him with his Psycho Blast, if Goku hadn't interfered and used his Hero Spin to knock Bison back.

"Hmph. For a little warrior, you have some skill. And I take it you're not from this world." Bison said.

"Yeah, lucky guess." Goku said back as he thrust his sword forward, only to miss as Bison then used his Psycho Inferno move, knocking Goku back.

Bison moved closer to Goku, only for Ryu to leap in front of him and used his Shoryuken and uppercut him, knocking the Shadoloo leader back.

"Thanks Ryu." Goku said as he rose up, to which Ryu replied. "It's not over yet so don't get careless."

"Agree with you there... However..." Bison then said as he appeared before Ryu and used his ultimate move, Ultimate Psycho Crusher, and knocked Ryu back.

Goku then slashed Bison across the chest, injuring him, before Bison then turned to face Goku, before Ryu stood up again and when Bison was distracted, Ryu saw his chance and charged up a massive fireball in his hand which, at the same time, powered it up with electricity.

Bison threw a kick at Goku who used his blade counter to strike Bison back.

"Hmph. For a little worm, you've done well. But this is where it ends." Bison said as he was about to use his Psycho Crusher move again.

"I don't think so. Now, Ryu!" Goku suddenly called out.

"Denjin Hadouken!" Ryu exclaimed as he fired his huge electrical fireball and hit Bison in the back, causing him to yell in pain and defeat.

"Is this the power you were seeking?" Ryu asked as he looked down at Bison in disgust.

"We're not done!" Bison yelled as he unleashed a huge blast towards Ryu and Goku.

But Goku then cut the psycho power with his sword, while Ryu fired his Hadouken at Bison, hitting him in the chest.

They looked at Bison, whose skin begins to crack up with blue aura.

Bison just stood there as if he accepted defeat and death, then laughed and exploded.

The Shadoloo base begin to crumble.

{Wait! Look out! Above you!} Samus called out.

Goku and Ryu looked up to see a wormhole above them and it closed down on them, taking not just Ryu, but Goku too.

-Time Nest-

"Samus, what happened to Goku?" Catlin asked in horror.

"The wormhole got him too but... at least we know he's with Ryu and they're heading somewhere else." Samus replied.

"They must be taking Goku, Ryu, Bayonetta, Sonic, Pac Man and Megaman to the Final Fantasy VII timeline." Rosalina said. "No doubt Broly has plans for them in there."

"Goku... be careful..." Maximus said, clenching his fist.

A/N: Final world next: Final Fantasy VII, so stayed tuned.


	17. FFVII Battle

A/N: Three chapters in one day. Wow. Anyway, enjoy.

Chapter 16: FFVII Battle

-Final Fantasy VII timeline-

The wormhole opened above Midgar, before Goku and Ryu fell from it but they landed on their feet.

But they were not alone.

Sonic, Pac Man, Megaman and Bayonetta were there as well, looking around, confused.

{Goku! Are you OK?} Samus then called.

"Yeah I am fine." Goku said.

But then everyone then heard a familiar evil laugh, making them turn to see Broly.

"Seems like my test subjects are all here." Broly cackled.

"Who are you?" Sonic asked.

"Your deaths." Broly said in reply, before a long silver haired man that wore a black trenchcoat and he held a very long sword floated in front of them.

"What do you mean?" Bayonetta asked.

"It's simple. Your deaths are what I need to break my seal to escape." Broly said.

"You think we'll let ourselves get massacred like that?" Pac Man snapped back.

"Hmph. I don't know how I came back to life so I guess you have something to do with this." The man said to Broly, making him smirk and say. "Of course, Sephiroth. And these people must die in order for my release, including that little Mii there."

"What does he means his release?" Ryu asked Goku, to which Goku replied. "He's an evil mastermind who is behind the changes in the Nintendo's worlds. Currently, he is trapped in the crack of time, but if you guys die, he'll be freed."

"Humph. I'll finish them all in a blink of an eye." Sephiroth said as he then summoned a huge SuperNova in the sky.

{Oh no! There's no way we can escape that! It's all over!} Samus gasped as Goku and the other heroes watched in horror.

"S... stop it!" Megaman called out.

"After everything is destroyed, Demon God Broly will rule!" Broly exclaimed, before he laughed evilly.

Just as the SuperNova was about to hit them.

"Barrier!"

A magic barrier surrounded Goku, Sonic, Ryu, Pac Man, Megaman and Bayonetta, protecting them all from the attack.

Broly smirked as he thought he had rid them from existence, but then looked shocked to see them still standing.

"Whew. I don't know how but it's look like we were saved" Sonic said.

Suddenly a green beam headed towards Broly and Sephiroth.

"What!?" Broly asked as he and Sephiroth evaded the attack and turned to see who it was who attacked them.

Sephiroth cackled as he knew who did it.

"Good to see you, Cloud." He said, his tone full of spite towards the blond haired hero.

"Cloud? Impossible!" Broly snarled.

Goku, Sonic, Megaman, Pac Man, Ryu and Bayonetta turned to see a young blond spiky haired man who wore a black zipped shirtless vest, with one arm was covered with a black sleeve and a shoulder guard.

Black pants as well as a black leg cape covered one of his legs, while in his hands, he wielded a huge sword.

{Cloud Strife! This is his world! The tables have turned! We're not beaten yet!} Samus said.

"Sephiroth... I knew you would return somehow. And just after Vincent defeated Weiss, I came as soon as I sensed your return." Cloud said, before he then turned to Broly and told him. "Broly isn't it? Your reign of terror ends here."

"You didn't count on him to appear didn't you, Broly?" Bayonetta said with a smirk, as she then took out her guns. "And since Sephiroth is like an angel, I join him in this fight."

"I'm in too. This could be a great test for my skills." Ryu said.

Sonic nodded and transformed into Super Sonic, while Megaman and Pac Man joined the fight as well.

"I'll let you guys handle Broly. I'll take care of Sephiroth." Cloud called to Goku.

"Got it!" Goku replied, before he turned to face Broly.

Sephiroth smirked and charged at Cloud, to which Cloud, Ryu and Bayonetta leapt towards him, causing both blades to clash with each other.

Broly snarled as he fired a beam of fire from his staff, which Goku, Sonic, Megaman and Pac Man managed to avoid, before Sonic flew into the air and charged at Broly, blasting him in the chest, which was followed up as Pac Man used his Power Pellet to smack Broly in the back.

Bayonetta took out her guns and fired several shots, but Sephiroth blocked them with his sword, before he locked swords with Cloud once again.

"It seems you have improved. But it begs to differ, can you still handle despair?" Sephiroth asked.

"I told you, I have nothing to despair!" Cloud said in a strong and confident tone.

Cloud then leapt back as Ryu approached Sephiroth with his Hadouken, which Sephiroth quickly moved aside, avoiding the attack.

Megaman charged up his cannon and fired at Broly who moved out of the way before he dodged a key thrown by Pac Man.

Locking his sword with Broly's staff, Goku and Broly clashed back and forth, before Sonic charged at him and fired rapid shots at Broly, only for the demon God to avoid the strike as he then floated into the air.

"Sonic, destroy his wormholes above you as well!" Goku called, not wanting another wormhole to bring more trouble.

Sonic nodded as he and Megaman fired more shots and destroyed the wormhole that had brought them to Cloud's world.

Broly snarled as he held out his hand and fired a blast aimed at Pac Man, which Megaman intercepted as he used his Leaf Shield to cancel it out.

Sephiroth then sprouted his one black feathered wing as he flew in the air, while Bayonetta charged after him, which just made Sephiroth smirk, for he was about to use his Heartless Angel attack on her.

As soon as he hit her, Bayonetta fell, weakened.

And just before Sephiroth could finish her, Ryu used his Tatsumaki Senpukyaku to protect her, while Cloud used his Cure spell to heal Bayonetta.

"Thanks for that. That was some attack." Bayonetta said, glad she had such allies on her side.

"Just be careful. If he uses his attack, he can drain your HP and MP to 1, so watch your guard." Cloud said as Sephiroth tried to cut Ryu down but the wanderer leapt away.

Pac Man then took out a huge Power and Green Pellet and grew into a large retro version of himself and chomped on Broly, causing him to fly back into Megaman's Mega Legends attack where he called on the help of X, MegaMan Volnutt, , and Star Force Mega Man, who all fired their Mega Blasters at Broly, knocking him back.

Broly snarled as he turned to see both Goku and Sonic coming towards him, before they went straight through his chest, defeating him.

However, it was then revealed to Goku and the others that the Broly that had defeated was also another mirage.

Bayonetta then used her slide kick to get Sephiroth distracted as he flew in the air, only to be caught off guard by Ryu's Shin-Shoryuken as he sent Sephiroth flying.

With Sephiroth left open for attack, Cloud powered up his Limit Break as he prepares for his ultimate attack, Omnislash, slashing Sephiroth countless times, before he leapt into the air and finally defeated his nemesis.

"This time, stay dead." Cloud said.

Sephiroth cackled and said. "We will meet again, Cloud. I'll keep coming back as long as you are who you are."

And with those words, Sephiroth then disappeared.

"No thanks." Cloud said.

"Very well." Broly said as he begins to fade. "My mission is complete."

And with that, Broly disappeared, making Sonic ask. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"What does he means by mission complete?" Pac Man asked.

Goku was confused too but knew he had to return, however, Bayonetta spotted him about to disappear.

"Hey wait!" She called out, as she, Ryu, Cloud, Megaman, Pac Man and Sonic approached him.

-Time Nest-

Samus and the Miis rushed out to see Goku.

"Oh, welcome back. We got some... what? W... why are they with you?" Samus questioned.

Confused by Samus' question, Goku then turned around and was shocked to see Sonic, Megaman, Pac Man, Ryu, Cloud and Bayonetta were with him.

"Oh great. This whole situation with Broly is weird. But this... this is just nuts." Valter commented.

"Oh, it's the Time Nest." Bayonetta said, as she looked around, impressed.

"Then they are the Smash Patrol that the Goddess of time must have hired." Cloud said.

"H... how did you two know?" Samus asked, puzzled, before Rosalina appeared.

"Oh... Sonic, Megaman, Pac Man, Ryu, Cloud and Bayonetta, what brings you six here?" She asked.

"That Broly guy tried to do us in." Sonic told Rosalina, before he asked. "So where is he now?"

"He's imprisoned in the crack of time. However, I fear he might break out soon." Rosalina said in reply.

"I see. So he was changing time in Nintendo history to create some kind of exit for himself?" Ryu asked, then questioning. "But why did he target our worlds?"

"Ok... and when he comes out, we'll be the ones to defeat him." Megaman said.

"No, you can't fight him here! If you do, then this dimension of time will be destroyed!" Rosalina told him in a highly serious tone, before she said. "Will all due respect, let me and the Smash Patrol take care of him."

"No, he tried to kill us. That's unforgivable!" Bayonetta said.

"Besides can you even defeat Broly?" Pac Man had to ask.

"We will definitely win!" Goku said, before pleading with his fellow heroes and heroines. "Just please give us a chance. The lives of everyone we care so much about is on the line."

"Hmm..." Sonic got out and then said. "I'll tell you what. We all go back to our worlds for a little rest before we destroy Broly."

"And if someone actually managed to defeat Broly in the meantime, so be it." Megaman said.

"Besides, we cannot really interfere with your battle. This is your fight to begin with. But if anything happens, we'll be stepping in, alright?" Ryu said in a warrior tone.

"Oh, thank you." Samus replied, most grateful for their assistance.

"I'll open my portal so we can all return to our worlds. Shall we, Lord Cloud?" Bayonetta grinned.

"Very well. Assume that you will not be receiving any more help from us once we find a way to get back to your worlds if we do. Take care and good luck." Cloud said in reply.

The third party characters nodded and then turned around as Bayonetta opened a portal, which they all walked into and soon disappeared.

With the heroes and heroine gone, Rosalina then turned to Samus and the Miis.

"We're drawing close to the final battle with Broly. We can't lose against him. The fate of the world rest entirely in your hands." She told them.

"Understood" Samus and the Miis replied, while Samus smiled and gave Rosalina a thumbs down, making her smile as she knew she had Samus' complete trust.

The final battle was closing upon them.

A/N: The final battle is approaching. Stayed tuned.


	18. Villains' revenge

A/N: We're closing in to the first of the final battles.

Chapter 18: Villains' revenge:

In the Time Nest, Samus and Rosalina sat in worry, while the Miis had gone off into the city below to check on things.

"Do you feel that?" Samus then asked Rosalina. "An evil power than can be sensed from here. It'll be soon..."

"Yes. He has escaped. Broly is back from the crack of time." Rosalina replied, making her Luma hide behind her in fear.

"It's the revival of the demon God." Samus said, before they all heard loud noises from the cities below, making Samus comment. "Now we know why Broly need those villains, he's trying to make them attack from below."

"Looks like he is ready to fight too." Rosalina said, before saying in a serious tone. "Samus, please take care of my Luma. Help me correct this historic mess."

Watching as Rosalina turned to leave, Samus asked. "Where are you're going?"

"I'm going to see what I can do about it. Please help the Miis." Rosalina replied.

With that said, Rosalina then went outside and she began to glow as she focused her powers on time itself. "Now it's the time, we need your help."

-In Smash City-

The Miis were fighting a desperate battle against the kidnapped villains, who were causing a tremendous amount of chaos and destruction in the city.

However, they all looked different, for their bodies had now changed to a shade of dark purple, their eyes became pure red and now all the villains had marks under their eyes similar to that of Broly.

Cromwell was fighting Bowser Jr, Wario and Waluigi, trying to fend them off.

Bugface ducked under Metal Face's claw strikes, before attacking from the back, which he knew wouldn't deal as much damage as Shulk's Monado or a weapon created by the Machina, but refused to give up, while TerraFox was up against Wolf, dodging shot after shot from his blaster.

Killerprod1 leapt away from K. Rool's cannon, while Steph and Catlin fought back to back against Porky and the Black Knight.

Metal Ridley soared in the air, searching for Samus, but was confronted by David, Ryoko, Aurelia and Marcus, who were prepared to risk everything to stop the Space Pirate Commander.

Derukui and Kiki avoided the attacks from Marx and Hades, while Kevin rushed to attack Hades.

As the Miis continued to fight, Goku was away from their battles and saw what was happening.

"I've got to help them!" Goku said to himself as he wanted to join the battle, but then a sphere of darkness stopped him, causing Goku to turn in shock to see who he is up against.

It was Bowser, Ganondorf and Mewtwo, the three all under the same transformations as the other villains, making Goku comment. "Oh great. Those three again. This could be trouble."

Bowser looked at Goku and snarled and pointed at him. "I remember your face! I was close on defeating Mario, and then I was interfered by that brat!"

"Yeah, me too. If only you weren't there I would have succeeded in my plans!" Mewtwo said, he too remembering Goku's interference.

'Just great. They remembered me as well.' Goku thought, knowing their rage would make it that much harder for him to defeat them, let alone anticipate how they would fight him.

Ganondorf then laughed, before saying. "It seems all three of us have had our desires crushed by this kid. That's rather unusual! How about we unite our dark power and wipe him out of existence?"

"Hmph. Never thought I'd fight alongside a human and a monster. But fine, I'll play along." Mewtwo said.

"Hehehe, oh you will pay dearly." Bowser cackled.

Goku snarled as he then saw Ganondorf come up to him with his Warlock Punch and slammed him to the ground, making Goku gasp in pain on how more powerful they became by combining Broly's magic with their own evil.

As he rose up, he didn't have time to react as Bowser suddenly grabbed him from behind, leapt into the air and slammed him to the ground, before he was then ambushed by Mewtwo's Shadow Ball attack.

While Goku was facing the three evils, Catlin managed to punch Porky back and then saw Goku being ambushed by the evil trio.

"Oh no! Goku's in trouble!" She cried out.

"Catlin, focus on the battles! Goku'll be fine!" Kevin told her, before he was attacked by Waluigi's racket.

"Yeah but we are getting outnumbered and outpowered here!" David called out as he dodged Metal Ridley's Kinetic Breath attack.

Steph fired her cannon at the Black Knight, who dodged the attack, deflecting it with his blade, while the Mii was then struck down by Hades's punch.

Back with Goku, he was quickly overpowered as Bowser fired a huge blast of fire at him, which he blocked, but was then struck down by Ganondorf's blade and Mewtwo's tail.

Goku crashed to the ground, his sword skidded away from him, before he tried to rise to his feet again, only for the three villains to pin him down with their feet.

"Hard to believe this brat caused us so much trouble. Without your friends, you're powerless!" Ganondorf mocked.

"I... I won't... I won't surrender...!" Goku yelled as he tried to rise again, but the three continued to press down on him.

"Enough of this! Time to say your farewells!" Bowser said as he began to gather an intense amount of flame in his mouth.

"Not today you don't!"

A fireball, arrow and thunderbolt then appeared out of nowhere, startling Bowser, Ganondorf and Mewtwo, forcing them to leap back from the sudden attacks.

"Don't-a give up!" Came a familiar voice as Goku slowly open his eyes in surprise as his sword was pushed back to him and he looked up to see a familiar red clothed plumber, green clothed swordsman and an electric yellow mouse before him.

"What? Mario? Link? Pikachu?" Goku asked in surprise.

Pikachu turned to Goku and smiled. " _Yeah and I remember you. You help us back then. Now it's our turn._ "

"But... how?" Goku had to ask as he grabbed his sword and rejoined the battle.

"We heard everything from the future Rosalina. So you're part of this Smash Patrol Samus made to protect our timelines. You helped us, we help you." Mario replied.

"And besides, we're not alone." Link said, as he pointed his sword to where Goku's friends were.

Marx was about to finish off Catlin when Kirby, Meta Knight and King Dedede appeared and slammed him to the ground.

TerraFox lay in defeat as Wolf was about to shoot him with a final blast, but stopped when Falco suddenly appeared and kicked Wolf back, allowing Krystal to go by the Mii's side and heal him.

Metal Ridley was caught off guard by a sudden ambush of Pikmin, before he was slammed down by Captain Falcon's Falcon Punch, saving David and the others.

Ike locked swords with the Black Knight, while Lucina, Roy, Corrin and Robin helped up Steph.

Ness attacked Porky with his PK Flash, damaging him, while Lucas helped up Derukui and moved her away, letting Ness continue to fight Porky and his machines.

Metal Face approaches the weakened Marcus but then was struck down by Shulk and his Movado.

Peach, Zelda, Luigi, Rosalina, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Little Mac, Toon Link, Pit, Dark Pit, Palutena, Lucario, Charizard, Greninja and Jigglypuff had all also arrived to the main timeline, helping the other Miis fighting off the villains.

"How did you all...?" Andrea began to ask, confused, to which the past Rosalina said in reply. "My future self brought us all here. I was surprised myself to become a Goddess of time."

"Don't worry about your friend Goku. Link, Mario and Pikachu are with him right now." Zelda then informed the Miis, looking down at where Goku was and bringing relief to Goku's allies.

Bowser, Ganondorf and Mewtwo got up and were surprised and angered to see Mario, Link and Pikachu standing alongside Goku.

"Mario! I never thought you come here yourself!" Bowser snarled, making Mario crack his knuckles and say "Sorry, Bowser, but you're just not going to win this."

"Ah, Link. I was waiting for you." Ganondorf smirked as he rose and draw out his sword, in which Link got into his fighting position and said back. "Sorry to keep you, Ganondorf. This time, it will be the last."

"Pikachu! This is perfect! This time I'll finish you!" Mewtwo stated, causing Pikachu's cheeks to spark in reply, before he said. " _You haven't learnt, have you, Mewtwo? I won't let you get away with this!_ "

Goku rose again, then nodded and said with a smile. "Thanks you guys."

The three heroes nodded in reply, before they leapt into battle against their foes alongside Goku.

Mario and Bowser slammed their fists against each other, creating a shockwave, which caused the glass from the buildings around them to break.

Bowser snarled, before he blew out his fire at Mario, but the plumber leapt over the inferno, grabbed Bowser's tail and swung him around.

Pikachu and Mewtwo leapt at each other, clashing from time to time before Mewtwo leapt back and unleashed several dark energy balls at Pikachu that Pikachu blocked with his Thunderbolt attacks.

Another shockwave came from the blades of Link and Ganondorf, locking swords with each other, before Goku joined in on the fight and leapt at the evil king and slashed him from behind.

Ganondorf snarled and threw a punch at Goku, who dodged the attack, leaving Ganondorf's defences open, to which Link struck him with his spin attack.

Alongside the other heroes, the Miis were beginning to see a ray of hope as they were managing to push the villains back.

Luigi used his Luigi Rocket attack and slammed into Waluigi's chest, causing him to crash to the ground, while Peach slammed Wario in the face with her tennis racket.

Rosalina and Zelda both attacked Bowser Jr, causing the heir of the Koopa King to cry out in pain as he then fell out of his Clown Car and landed on his stomach in defeat.

Donkey Kong charged up his fist and slammed a huge punch into K. Rool's belly, causing him to crash into a building behind him.

With his Monado and his friends by his side, Shulk used his Buster Mode and leapt up alongside David, Marcus, Kevin and some of the swordsman Miis to slash through Metal Face's arms, legs and chest, destroying the Mechon and defeating Mumkhar.

"Take that, bad Hom Hom!" Riki said, letting off a small kick to Mumkhar's fallen form, making sure he was defeated.

With Robin and Lucina by his side, Ike managed to slash the Black Knight across the chest, making him groan in pain and clutch his wound.

Toon Link distracted Marx with his Gale Boomerang, allowing Kirby to use his Ultra Sword attack to once again send Marx back to his grave.

Metal Ridley roared out aggressively and launched himself at Steph and Derukui, but they managed to strike him back with their cannon and fist combo, disrupting Meta Ridley long enough so Charizard and Greninja could join in and use their combined attacks to end the cyborg monster once and for all.

Hades raised a hand to try to squash Palutena, but she teleported away.

"I never thought we'd have to fight Hades again so soon. Broly is a menace to time itself." She said as Dark Pit fired his arrows, to which Hades dodged the arrows, only to fall in front of Pit with main cannon of the Great Sacred Treasure.

"Remember this attack, Hades?" Pit mocked as he blasted Hades with it, causing him to get engulfed by the attack.

Killerprod1 then shot Porky in the core, damaging it, which caused Porky to snarl and march towards him, only to get ambushed and defeated by the twin PK Starstorms attacks of Ness and Lucas.

Falco and TerraFox held up their blasters and managed to cause a great amount of damage to Wolf, causing him to crash to the ground.

"Good. That's them taken care of." Said Ike as he sheathed his blade and wiped his forehead.

"That's strange. Marth should've been with us. I wonder where he is?" Lucina said as she looked around.

"Hey, Krystal, did you see Fox come as well?" Falco then asked, causing Krystal to shake her head and say, her tone full of concern. "I thought he was behind us."

"Yoshi's not here too. I wonder why?" Luigi asked aloud as he looked around.

Meanwhile, Goku and Mario managed to take Bowser down a notch.

{This is great. Bowser's taking damage now. Now let's push forward and ends things.} Samus contacted Goku.

"You... YOU! I cannot believe I am losing to you two, again! I won't accept this! I WON'T ACCEPT THIS!" Bowser roared as he pumped his chest for one last fire blast attack.

"You've already lost, Bowser! Your plot is foiled. Take this!" Mario said back as he powered up his Mario Finale attack, before both Mario and Bowser's attacks then clashed.

Goku then leapt up and slashed Bowser on the back, making Bowser lose his focus and then was engulfed by Mario's fireballs, making him crash into the wall and fall down in defeat.

"Damn it! Damn it! How could I, the great Mewtwo, be losing to these freaks?" Mewtwo snarled as Goku then joined Pikachu in battle as his battle was drawing near.

"Mewtwo's on the ropes! Let's finish this!" Goku told Pikachu, as both charged again.

"Don't underestimate me because I… AM THE STRONGEST POKEMON EVER!" Mewtwo shouted as he charged up his Hyper Beam and fired at them.

Both Goku and Pikachu ducked the devastating blast, before Pikachu rose into the air and called out. " _There are more stronger Pokemon than you, Mewtwo and I cannot let you destroy all humans. Take this!_ "

Pikachu then used his Volt Tackle Punch and slammed his fist into Mewtwo's chest, going through Mewtwo, who then collapsed to the ground in shock and defeat.

{Even Ganondorf's looking pretty rough, this is our chance!} Samus contacted, before Mario, Pikachu and Goku rejoined Link battling Ganondorf.

"I can't lose again...! I am Ganondorf, King of Evil! I have power to rule this world! I AM IMMORTAL!" Ganondorf shouted as he then transformed into Great Beast Ganon, preparing to end the heroes once and for all.

"Nothing is immortal, Ganondorf, not even you! You're through now! Die!" Link called out as Mario helped him with a boost and lunged at the beast, before plunging the Master Sword into the demon's head, making him roar out in agony before he collapsed and was removed from the world of the living.

Ganondorf then reverted back to his human form, who remained on the ground in defeat.

As soon as the villains were all defeated, their bodies returned to their normal colours.

"You did it, Mario!" Peach called out happily as she, the other heroes, heroines and Miis rushed over to them.

"Yeah, but we still need to find this Broly guy and..." Ness said, before footsteps appeared behind them.

"Oh, Fox! There you are!" Krystal called out in joy.

"Marth! And Yoshi! You were a bit late and..." Corrin called out.

But then all smiles disappeared when they noticed that Marth, Fox and Yoshi had also had their skins now changed to a shade of dark purple, their eyes became pure red and had lines down their eyes and before long they charged and attacked Mario, Link and Pikachu with Pikachu ducking from Yoshi's butt slam, Link blocking Fox's kick with his shield and Mario grabbing Marth's blade with his hands.

"W... what's going on, Fox? Why are you attacking?!" TerraFox called out.

"Their energies seems strange. Someone did something to them." Link said, feeling an evil in each of them that was making his TriForce mark glow.

"This is Broly's magic alright. He hypnotised some of the heroes beforehand!" Goku said as he, Maximus and Steph step up to fight. "We have to attack them to free the mind control."

"I see, so this is Broly's doing?!" Mario asked, before he slammed a punch against Marth's chest, causing him to stagger back, before blocking Maximus' blade with his own.

Goku and Link teamed up against the brainwashed Fox, to which Fox took out his blaster and fired at Link, but Link blocked the shots with his shield, while Goku charged in and used his sword swipes at Fox, but he used his Fox illusion to get away.

Steph fired a energy blast at Yoshi, in which Yoshi leapt out of the way and took out an egg and threw it at her, only for it to be destroyed by Pikachu's Thunder attack.

Yoshi then turned and was slammed in the face by Pikachu's Iron Tail.

Kirby snarled and joined the battle as he teamed up with Pikachu and Steph.

Meanwhile, Marth used his sword dance to slash at both of Mario and Maximus, both of whom leapt back.

However, they then lost their footing as they were forced near the edge, to which Marth was about to slash them of the edge, but stopped when Roy blocked Marth's sword with his.

"Marth! Get a hold of yourself! Don't let Broly's magic control you! I know you're stronger than this!" Roy called out.

Marth groaned and struggled as he tried to fight it off by saying. "R... Roy... Ike... Lucina... Robin... Corrin..."

"Great descendant self, can you hear us?" Lucina cried out.

But then Marth lost control of himself again and yelled in pain.

"It's not good, but it won't be long until we can break the spell." Maximus told them.

"Right. Mario, go help Yoshi. We handle this" Ike told him.

Mario nodded and rushed over to help Pikachu, Kirby and Steph.

He then stopped Yoshi's kick with his hand as he was about to attack a distracted Pikachu. As soon as he saw Mario, Yoshi begin to struggle to free himself too.

" _Ugh... Mario... I'm sorry. I can't control myself..._ " Yoshi struggled to say

"Snap out of it, Yoshi! Don't let the evil magic control you!" Mario called out, which only made Yoshi groan out again before he lost control of his actions.

" _Yoshi!_ " Pikachu called out in concern.

"Yoshi... I think he is fighting Broly's control! Just hang in there Yoshi! Pikachu, it won't be long until you break the spell!" Lucario called out, sensing the dark aura controlling Yoshi was starting to diminish.

Pikachu nodded as he and Mario leapt back, allowing Steph to unleash a wave of fire from her cannon, striking Yoshi back.

Meanwhile, Link and Goku skidded back as Fox charged at them again, before Krystal sudenly stood in front of Link and Goku, halting Fox.

"Please, Fox! Open your eyes!" Krystal called out, while tearing up.

"Fox, please, don't let Broly's magic control you! I know you're stronger than this!" Falco called out.

"Ugh... K...Krystal? F... Falco?" Fox struggled to say.

"Fox, can you hear us?" TerraFox cried out.

But then Fox yelled as he lost control of himself and prepares to attack Falco, only to be stopped by one of Link's Bombs.

"It's no good, but it won't be long now!" Goku informed his allies as he felt those corrupted by Broly's evil were getting close to being freed.

"Hold on Fox! We'll free you and the others!" Link stated as he and Goku charged again.

Marth charged as he attacked Roy, Maximus and Lucina, who blocked with their swords and allowed Ike to attack with his Great Aether attack, slamming Marth to the ground, defeating him.

Kirby used his hammer to knock Yoshi's egg roll towards Steph, who shot Yoshi out of his egg with her cannon, then allowing both Mario and Pikachu to slam a huge punch to his face, sending Yoshi crashing to the ground and knocking him out too.

Goku slashed at Fox, but the leader of Star Fox managed to leap out of the way before he saw himself trapped in a Triforce Cage and was then slashed over and over by Link's Triforce Slash, before Link send him crashing to the ground, defeating Fox too.

Soon, their bodies returned to normal as Krystal, Lucina and Luigi rushed to them and lifted their heads in their arms.

"Are they alright?" Toon Link asked in concern.

"They're just unconscious. They'll be fine now." Shulk replied.

"Oh, Fox... don't worry, we'll protect you..." Krystal whispered to Fox's prone form, holding him close to her chest.

"Sorry to do that to you, Yoshi but it's all we got to save you." Lucas said.

"Rest now, Marth. It seem everything has finally settled down." Pit said.

But then the Miis looked back towards the direction of the Time Nest.

" _What's wrong?_ " Kirby asked them.

"It's Broly. It looks like he's gotten out and something has happened to Samus! We have to go. But what will...?" Goku began to say, but was interrupted by Link, who told him. "Don't worry about us. We can handle ourselves."

" _We'll clean up around here and then we make everything right with the Almighty Smash Ball_ " Pikachu said.

"But we'll leave Broly to you guys. Don't worry. Me, Link, Kirby and Pikachu will meet up with you soon." Mario smiled.

Goku and the other Miis smiled and rushed towards their destination, back to the Time Nest to see what evil Broly had now created.

A/N: Stay tuned for the final battle. Please leave a review. But no bad ones please.


	19. The Rampage of Broly

Chapter 19: The Rampage of Broly

Back in Luma City, where the huge hourglass proudly stood, the Luma was floating along before he saw the hourglass suddenly glowed purple and the glass began to break.

"Oh no! Evil demon is escaping!" Luma gasped.

Beams of purple light came out from the cracks of the glass, while the sky turned red, before the hourglass then exploded.

From the dust, a dark silhouette appeared from it to reveal Broly had finally escaped from the crack of time, making him announce wickedly. "At long last, the hour of my ascension has arrived!"

Noticing the frightened Luma, Broly smirked darkly as he held out his hand, causing a dark sphere to surround the Luma, further scaring it, just as Rosalina arrived to see her Luma in peril.

"No!" She cried out.

"Mama!" Luma cried back, before he became a being of pure light that was dragged into Broly's mouth.

After devouring the remains of the Luma, Broly then laughed evilly.

"I did it! I'm finally free! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He called out madly.

But with such an outburst, it caused Goku and the other Miis to appear.

"Broly!" Chandler gasped.

"Welcome back, Smash Patrol. I am afraid you're a little too late. The Luma is now mine! I am now a God! One that controls all of time and all of space!" Broly smirked, pointing his staff at them and said. "So then what path do you take now? Would you all like to work for me and live like a God or fall where you stand?"

"I've got an better idea, how about we beat you down bad?" Killerprod1 snarled as all the Miis charged in to attack.

Killerprod1 held his blade and tried to slash him, but Broly teleported away and suddenly appeared behind Goku and Catlin.

"It's too bad. Seems like your friends do my bidding now." Broly cackled.

Goku then sensed something, before he yelled. "Catlin, watch out!"

Pushing Catlin away from an Energy Shot, both turned and were in shock, as were all the Miis to see Samus who was now under Broly's control, her Varia Suit now shaded purpled and her visor red.

"Samus!" Rosalina called out to her friend, but got no reply. "She's being controlled by Broly's magic!"

"Ah, the ex-Goddess of time, Rosalina. I believe your service is no longer required." Broly cackled as he powered up an energy attack at Rosalina, only to be slashed from behind by Goku.

"It's your service that we don't need and never want to be!" Goku snarled.

"He's right, you menacing fool! That Luma isn't yours'! Give him back!" Rosalina added.

"Do you two know what happens when you defy a God? Do you?" Broly questioned in an irritated tone, before he turned his attention to Goku.

"You receive divine retribution!"

"Then let's end this right now, Broly!" Goku said, before facing his allies and instructing. "Everyone! Focus on freeing Samus! I got him!"

"Ok, Goku!" TerraFox said as he took out his blaster and fired, but Samus shielded herself from the attack, before dodging a punch from David.

Goku dashed at Broly and they locked sword and staff, glaring in each other's eyes, before Broly broke their stalemate, disappeared and reappeared several feet away from Goku, before he unleashed a wave of dark energy balls, that Goku leapt over.

Continuing to save Samus, Kasuto then ducked under Samus' missile, before Cromwell slashed her from behind, damaging her.

Samus quickly recovered from the sneak attack, rose and then leapt up and dropped a single Bomb down upon the Miis, who leapt away from the blast and gave Catlin a clear shot, kicking Samus from behind.

"Guo... Aaaah...!" Samus groaned as she continued to fight them, as well as the control over her actions.

Broly cackled as he saw the Miis attack Samus.

"They hit their leader without hesitation. Poor Samus must be in pain." He mocked, angering Rosalina and Goku.

"Darn you, Broly...!" Rosalina snapped.

But then, to everyone's surprise, Samus spoke up. "It's... it's ok... Just hit me more..."

"What?! She's trying to break free of my mind control?!" Broly questioned, stunned to see the resistance Samus was showing.

"It's to break out of Broly's magic! Don't worry everyone! I need your help! Just keep it coming!" Samus called out.

"Samus..." Steph got out, but knew it was the only way.

"We promise not to let you down!" Bugface then added, making all the Miis nod with him as they all prepared to continue to fight the controlled heroine.

"Shut up, you miserable ingrate!" Broly yelled at Samus.

"You let your guard down!" Goku suddenly shouted, causing Broly to look over, before he was struck by Goku's Hero Spin, knocking the demon to the ground.

Keeping their promise to save her, Steph fired her gun at Samus, hitting her with multiple shots, which allowed both Kevin and Bugface to deal a tremendous amount of damage as both slashed her from behind, succeeding in freeing Samus, as her body returned to normal and her visor back to green.

Seeing her fall, Catlin rushed over to Samus and asked in a tone full of concern. "Samus, are you ok?"

"I am fine. Injured, but fine. Thank you, everyone" Samus said, before digitizing her helmet and letting the Miis see her smiling face.

"Samus..." Goku said as he approached her.

"Don't get too cocky!" Broly's voice then shouted, before a dark sphere surrounded Goku, making him groan in pain and caused Samus, Rosalina and all the Miis to look and see that Broly was trying to control Goku.

"Soon, you'll be my puppet, too!" Broly laughed, enjoying both seeing the Mii suffer and the thought of his next pawn attacking those he had come to care about.

"No you don't!" David yelled as he slashed at Broly, distracting him.

"Gaarrgghhhhhh! H... help me!" Goku groaned out, feeling the darkness consuming him.

"Goku!" Catlin cried out.

Luckily, Rosalina held up her hands and emit a light barrier, surrounding Goku, breaking him free of the darkness.

"Lady Rosalina... thank you..." Goku gasped as he tried to catch his breath.

"No problem, Goku." Rosalina replied gently, before facing Broly and saying. "Your magic won't work anymore. Give it up already Broly!"

"You little minx!" Broly snarled.

Goku, Derukui and Jason stood side by side, swordsman, gunner and brawler alike.

"So, if it's a fight you want, then a fight is what you shall get! Now you see the power of the Demon God!" Broly snarled as he charged at the three.

"Everyone, stay back!" Derukui called out as she quickly took charge. "We handle this! Goku, we fight by your side this time!"

"Right, but be careful. His power is even greater now!" Rosalina replied in warning, just as Derukui blocked a staff attack from Broly, before Jason fired at him, to which Broly teleported back.

"And you're next, Goddess Loser!" Broly snarled at Rosalina, before he stated. "This world only need one good! You shall all worship me in despair!"

"We don't believe in despair and we never worship you!" Goku said back as he tried to slash Broly, who easily avoided the strike.

"Meddlesome Miis!" Broly snarled as he was about to struck Goku, but stopped when a fireball, arrow, a cutter and a bolt of lightning came out of nowhere and dealt a great amount of damage to Broly.

Everyone looked up to see Mario, Link, Kirby and Pikachu appear, as they leapt down to join Goku, Derukui and Jason on the fight against the Demon God.

"Mario!" Rosalina called out, amazed.

"Link! Kirby! Pikachu!" Samus called out, her tone matching Rosalina's upon seeing the heroes.

" _I'm glad we made it in time!_ " Kirby said.

" _Broly! Stop this!_ " Pikachu called out.

"Mario... Link... Kirby... Pikachu... you cursed beings! Why... why can't my Godly magic work on you four?!" Broly demanded, which, hearing that, caused TerraFox to ask Rosalina. "Huh? He tried to control them before?"

"Yes, but somehow, it didn't work as Mario, Link, Kirby and Pikachu are unaffected by Broly's power. That's why he went for Yoshi, Fox and Marth." Rosalina explained in reply.

"There's three weakness to his magic. One, it doesn't work on characters outside Nintendo. Two, if he tried to control heroes, it was reasoning from their friends and loved ones which can free them. And three, it doesn't work on heroes with hearts pure of light." Link said as he proudly displayed the Triforce of Courage.

"That's why your magic doesn't work. Our hearts are pure of light. We cannot be controlled!" Mario said.

"That must be it! Beings with hearts pure of light! Curse you all!" Broly roared as he charged at the seven.

Mario and Derukui then leapt back and punched Broly in the chest, causing him to fly back in pain, before Kirby appeared behind him with his hammer and slammed him.

Broly stood up and was in shock.

He couldn't believe how they could harm him so easily.

But then he was shocked further as Pikachu's Thunder and an energy shot from Jason struck him.

"You... YOU!" Broly yelled, before he looked up in shock to see both Goku and Link above him as both brought their swords down and slashed him as one.

Broly then crashed to the ground below.

"We did it." Derukui sighed of relief.

"We actually did it... it's over..." Samus said as she and the others approached them, before she asked. "So... where is the Luma?"

"That jerk Broly swallowed him" Rosalina said, before stating, worried for her Luma. "we have to get him out."

Goku nodded in reply as he then approached the fallen body of Broly.

However, Goku backed away as dark red energy surrounded Broly, who then slowly rose in anger, while Goku and the others looked shocked.

"It's not over yet!" Link said.

"How dare you! You won't get away with this!" Broly snarled as he tapped his staff and disappeared.

" _He's getting away!_ " Pikachu called out.

"But where did he go?" Catlin asked.

"He's heading for the Time Nest!" Rosalina cried out in horror.

"Then we must-a stop him!" Mario called out, before all the heroes and heroines left the Luma City towards the Time Nest.


	20. The Final Battle

Chapter 20: The final battle

"Goku, you cannot give up!"

Hearing the Luma's voice awakened Goku from his strange slumber, to which he found himself in a strange place.

The sky was very beautiful and shone with a strange light, while the Mii was lying on sand.

"That's funny. How did I get here? I thought I was pursuing Broly." Goku said aloud, confused as to where he now was.

"You are in the Time Zone, a place where all of time flows." A voice replied, causing Goku to turn to see an old man, who was sitting on a tree stump.

"You were pursuing Broly, but unfortunately you were killed before he could destroy the Time Nest." He then said.

Hearing that, Goku questioned. "What!? If I am dead, how come I am still alive?"

"The Luma saved your body and soul before you gave into death. It's giving you a second chance to right this wrong." The old man said.

Curious, Goku then asked. "And who are you?"

"I am Aku Aku, protector of time. I'm the one who made Rosalina into a Goddess of time." The old man said in reply.

"But what happened to the others? How did I die?" Goku questioned, having no memory of how he met his end.

Aku Aku then held out a scroll. "Maybe this would help jog your memory."

Goku opened the scroll and saw a vision play inside of it.

-Time Vault-

Goku, the Miis, Samus, Rosalina, Mario, Link, Kirby and Pikachu arrived to see the Time Nest was flowing with dark energy.

"What the...?" Derukui asked as she looked around, before Pikachu then called out to look above to see Broly floating in anger.

"How can this be? Damn this despicable world! I'll destroy it all!" Broly yelled in fury.

"What are you're doing? Are you insane?! If you destroy the Time Vault, everything will disappear, gone forever!" Rosalina cried out.

"Yeah, it means you die as well!" Bugface added.

"Fool! You think I'm not aware of that?" Broly asked, before he stated. "After everything is destroyed, I'll make a new history. MY history!"

And then he summoned many spear-like staffs around him.

"What? What do you mean? What are you thinking?" Samus called out as Mario, Link, Kirby, Pikachu and Goku all leapt towards Broly to try to stop him.

However, Broly fired his staff shots, one of them impaling Goku right in the chest.

"GOKU!" Catlin cried out in horror, while the others were pinned down, causing Mario, Link, Kirby and Pikachu to groan in pain.

Broly laughed as he then produced a huge ball of negative energy and yelled. "Everything, begone!"

"BROLY!" Rosalina called out.

"S... stop!" Mario groaned, watching as the energy ball was slowly coming towards them.

-Time Zone-

Goku's hands were shaking in fury after what he has just witnessed.

"However, before you died, the Luma that Broly swallowed saved your body and soul from death." Aku Aku said, before he then told the Mii. "It brought you here. I've been watching you throughout your battles and I am glad you and your friends are able to save the timelines. Now comes one last test. You must destroy Broly. The Mighty All Star Ball knows this and that is why it summoned you. That is your destiny."

"Broly! He's gone too far!" Goku snarled before he calmed down and looked at Aku Aku and asked. "Then I guess it's time for one more time interference, to fix this mess right?"

"Yes. Broly will escape into a portal. You must go after him, end this fight. All of time, all of history, is counting on you, Goku." Aku Aku replied.

"Thank you for everything, Lord Aku Aku. I won't let you down" Goku smiled and then held the scroll and went back to his time period to fix the mess.

Time Vault

Broly laughed as he then produced a huge ball of negative energy and yelled. "Everything, begone!"

"BROLY!" Rosalina called out.

"S... stop!" Mario groaned, watching as the energy ball was slowly coming towards them.

Broly then opened a dark portal and entered as he was about his escape.

However, several energy blades shot the staffs holding down Mario, Link, Kirby and Pikachu, freeing them, before all looked up to see Goku above them.

"Goku?" David asked, stunned to see both the dead and alive Goku. "But how...?"

"You guys save the Time Vault. I'm going after Broly. Join me whenever you're ready!" Goku just said as he entered the portal.

Mario nodded and held onto the energy ball, trying to stop the attack.

"We need to take this thing away from the Time Vault!" Samus called out as Mario continued, struggling to hold back the attack.

But luckily, Rosalina then had an idea.

She searched her dress and found the Ocarina of Time she held on from the OOT timeline and threw it to Link.

"Quick, Link, play this and we take that thing to somewhere else." She told him, making Link nod in reply, before he put the Ocarina to his lips and played a tune, to which he, Mario, Rosalina, Pikachu, Samus and Kirby along with the energy ball teleported away, while the Miis stayed behind and begin to plan what to do next.

-Crack of Time-

Broly thought he has succeeded as he exited the portal.

"Now all I have to wait is for the Time Vault to be destroyed and then I can begin anew and I shall be the new God!" He stated.

"Not today, Broly!"

Shocked, Broly turned to see Goku emerge from the portal.

"You? What are you? What in the world are you?! After that, how can you still be alive?" Broly snarled.

"I've been given a second chance in life to stop you. This time, I will not let you do whatever you want!" Goku said back in a determined tone.

"I see. You want to interfere, do you? I won't hold back then!" Broly snarled, before he then held both hands on his staff and began to power up.

"With every ounce of my limitless, divine power… I'll destroy you!" Broly then yelled as he began to glow in dark red aura, before he transformed into a new and terrifying form.

Broly had become a huge blue monster with a white chest, red hair, black horns, a long tail and a huge golden symbol on his chest with a red orb in it.

"You shall rue the day you ever trifled with me! I will erase your miserable life from history! When I am through with you, you will never have existed!" Broly yelled.

"This is it. The final battle. I will defeat you, Broly!" Goku called back as he grabbed his sword and prepares for battle.

Enraged, Broly then held his arms out and shot out energy blasts from dark portals, but Goku managed to dodge them.

"No one has ever witnessed this form has escaped alive. And You... you are no exception! I won't leave a speck of you behind. I will erase you from this world!" Broly yelled as he charged at Goku and tried to slash him to pieces with his claws, only for Goku to block it with his sword.

"You talk too much!" Goku said back, before he pushed Broly back and tried to slash him, but Broly teleported away.

Broly then appeared behind him and called upon pillars of darkness from dark portals, to which Goku had no time to react and was knocked back by the sheer force of it.

Broly smirked as he approached Goku.

"Do you see now? You cannot defeat me! Now, there's no need to worry. Your friends will die right after you!" He told the Mii.

"That is what you think!" Goku said, as if he was waiting for this chance and suddenly slashed the monster across his chest, causing Broly in roar in pain.

"What?! Impossible! How can anyone resist the Demon God's Power?!" Broly questioned.

"Goku! Sorry to keep you waiting!" A voice then called, causing both the Mii and Demon God to look up to see Valter and Steph above them with 3 parts of the Daybreak canon. "We got here as soon as we could."

"Valter! Steph!" Goku called.

"What? How did they even get here!?" Broly questioned.

"The Time Vault is safe so don't worry! Link used his previous self's Ocarina to teleport the attack somewhere else. We're here to help you while the others are restoring the Vault!" Steph called.

"And we're here to back you up. Swordfighter, Gunner and Brawler combined! Also, we can use the Daybreak canon we got from Pit and three Smash Balls if we ever need it." Valter added.

"Thanks guys. Let us finish this together!" Goku said, glad he had gained such close friends.

"Meddlesome Miis!" Broly snarled as he then charged at them.

The three Miis then broke each Smash Ball, powering them up, dodging Broly's claws, before Valter started off with his Omega Blitz, kicking Broly into the air and give a barrage of punches and kicks, before he slammed him down towards Steph who used her Full Blast mode and fired a powerful laser beam from her cannon, along with two smaller blaster,s hitting the Demon God with such force.

"Muooooo!" Broly laughed as he took so much damage from those two attacks. "I-I'm being overpowered?! I, Demon God, Broly?! I can't allow this to happen! It must not be allowed!"

"You're wrong, this is where it all ends, Broly! Your reign of terror is over!" Goku called out as he appeared behind Broly and used his Final Edge final smash attack, unleashing many crescents of random colors in Broly's direction, slashing him up greatly.

Badly injured, Broly refused to give up as his eyes glowed red, while Goku, Valter and Steph stood side by side.

"Damn you! DAMN YOU ALL!" He yelled as he charged at them with a red energy shield and held up his fist, which glowed with red evil energy.

"NOOOOOOO!"

"Guys, it's time!" Valter said as the three Daybreak pieces resembled itself into the cannon, to which Goku held onto the centre, while Valter and Steph held it on the side, before they fired the huge laser blast from the canon and it collided with Broly's shield, causing a huge struggle to take place.

But it seemed that Broly was slowly pushing them back, making him roar. "DIE, YOU MAGGOTS!"

"Darn it! We cannot hold on much longer!" Steph groaned as the three Miis continued to hold onto the cannon.

"Don't give-a up yet!" The Mii's heard Mario call to them, before the three suddenly felt stronger.

Looking up, Goku, Steph and Valter saw a blue image of Mario and Luigi above them.

"We know you're-a stronger, I can feel it." Mario told them, making Luigi add. "Yeah, you mustn't lose!"

Then the three felt more power within them as more blue images appeared, one in the form of Donkey Kong. " _You can't lose! We all got your back._ "

"Just a little more and you can beat him" Link's image said as he gave them his strength.

"You cannot lose! Not on our watch" Fox's image said as he also gave him his strength.

" _You can do it! We all believe in you_!" Yoshi's image said.

"Just making this far is amazing on its own" Ness' image said.

"Come on. Show us your moves!" Captain Falcon's image said.

" _You can do it, guys!_ " Kirby's image said.

" _Just as you helped us before, we want to help you too!_ " Pikachu's image said while Jigglypuff nodded.

"All of time and space are counting on you. End it now!" Samus' image said.

Before long, the images became powers and fuse with the Mii's strength making their resolve stronger.

"Thank you guys. Ok, this is the end!" Goku called out, to which he, Steph and Valter put all their strength into the cannon and the blast became even greater until at last, not even Broly could withstand it and the huge blast consumed him.

"I... impossible! I am a God... I've become a god...! AAAARRGGHHHH!" Broly screamed as his body was breaking up before he was finally destroyed, leaving behind a small sphere.

Goku, Valter and Steph sighed in relief to see Broly was destroyed for good.

But then the crack of time began to fall apart, causing Goku to look at the sphere and touch it, causing the Luma that Broly had swallowed to turn back to it's normal self.

"I... I am back. You did it! But everything is collapsing. Hold on. I'll teleport us out of here!" The Luma cried.

Doing as the Luma had said, the Miis held onto the Luma, causing them all to disappear just as the crack of time collapsed in on itself.

-Time Nest-

Outside, Rosalina was healing Samus, who was out of her Varia Suit, while Mario, Link, Donkey Kong, Kirby, Yoshi, Fox, Pikachu, Luigi, Jigglypuff, Ness and Captain Falcon looked on in concern, with the other Miis, wondering the status on their friends.

Just then, they heard a voice.

"Mama!" It called.

Rosalina looked up to see her Luma running towards her.

"My Luma!" Rosalina cried happily as the Luma leapt into her arms and both hugged each other.

"You're alright! You had me so worried!" She then said to her Luma as she continued to embrace it.

While glad for Rosalina and the Luma, Samus, Mario, Donkey Kong, Link, Kirby, Ness, Luigi, Fox, Pikachu, Yoshi, Captain Falcon and Jigglypuff were also glad as they all looked ahead and smiled to see Goku, Valter and Steph walk up, waving at them.

Catlin and the other Miis cheered and rushed to them to greet them as Samus rose up and smiled to see everything was over, as Mario and the others rushed to greet them too.

Next is the ending, so be prepared.


	21. The Epilogue

Chapter 21: The epilogue:

The battle with Broly was over and peace was restored to all the timelines.

With Broly now gone, Goku met up with the other Miis and told them what had happened.

"I cannot believe we finally defeated Broly." Smiled Cromwell.

"I am just relieved that everything is over." Steph commented, sighing in relief as she sat down in relaxation.

Andrea looked around and saw that someone was missing. "Wait, where's Kasuto?"

"He left. He said he prefers to go his own way, but he says that if time is ever threatened again, he'll be on his way to help and if we need to contact him, he left us this." David said as he held up a pirate charm.

"I wonder why he went?" Bugface asked.

"Who knows but it's great to fight alongside Nintendo's greatests." TerraFox said in reply, before he asked. "What do you think, Goku?"

But to his and everyone's surprise, Goku and Caitlin were seen making out, locked in a deep and passion filled kiss, not caring about anything but each other.

Breaking from the other's lips, both Miis then looked at their friends and smiled.

"Sheesh, Catlin, took you this long to confess to him?" Derukui asked slyly, making Catlin blush, before she said in reply. "I know. I was a bit shy at first. But now I realize when you have something you care for, don't hold back, accept it."

Deruki smiled at her reply, before she and the others were joined by Mario, Donkey Kong, Link, Samus, Rosalina, Yoshi, Kirby, Meta Knight, Fox, Pikachu, Luigi, Ness, Captain Falcon and Jigglypuff.

"Thank you all so much. Seriously, I cannot thank you all enough." Rosalina smiled as she held her Luma close to her chest.

"If I am going to stop these bad guys, I need to keep patrolling as much as I can. The main threat has been taken care of but if you like, maybe you can help us from time to time?" Samus offered, making Goku nod and say in reply. "Of course. Just say so and I do whatever I can to help."

"Thank you all. As much as partners go, I tell you, Goku. You are the only one for me." Samus smiled, which caused Goku to smile back.

"We all thank you. Without you guys, all our timelines could be in peril." Ness said.

"The others have been sent back already but we stayed behind to thank you." Luigi said.

"You showed that Broly your moves alright." Captain Falcon commented proudly.

" _You guys keep patrolling as long as you like._ " Jigglypuff said.

" _And if things get bad for you, you can call on us as well._ " Kirby told them, causing Meta Knight to nod in agreement, offering his service as a warrior as well.

" _Fox and I should thank you. Without you, we would be still under that magician's control._ " Yoshi said, happy to be free and causing Fox to agree.

"Yeah, I owe it you big time" He said, only for Krystal to wrap her arms around Fox's chest from behind and correct him.

"We both owe you." She said, smiling as she continued to embrace Fox, who smiled back at her.

Donkey Kong then looked around, to which he noticed several Nintendo characters were gone.

" _Err, where did Mario, Link and Pikachu go?_ " He asked, causing everyone to look around until...

"Hey you two!"

They turned to see Mario facing both Link and Pikachu.

"Are you two-a interested in a fight against-a me? I wanna see-a your power. Show it to me!" Mario said as he then got into his fighting stance.

"That sounds like fun." Link smirked as he draw out the Master Sword and shield and got into his stance, while Pikachu smirked too, before sparks of electricity came from his cheeks.

Seeing their heroes ready to fight, Peach and Zelda smiled at their eagerness for battle.

"Wait a second you three!" Samus snapped as she stepped between the three. "Don't do it here! If you break the Time Vault, everything we've just gone through would be all for nothing! We don't want that!"

" _Oh right. Whoopsy daisy!_ " Pikachu chuckled, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

Then everyone laughed at all of this.

The Luma looked up to see that on the huge sand glass which was repaired, he see Sonic, Pac Man, Megaman, Ryu, Cloud and Bayonetta were standing there.

They had not yet returned home.

Sonic was eating a chilli dog, while Pac Man was eating various fruits, including apples, oranges, cherries, bananas and grapes.

"It seems that they have already defeated Broly." Megaman said, smiling.

"Oh, I guess they don't need us after all." Pac Man commented in reply with a mouthful.

"Indeed, but it was worth it to not go home just yet." Bayonetta smiled.

"So shall we head home ourselves? Who knows if we meet again?" Sonic asked.

"On the contrary, I was curious about their powers" Ryu replied as he looked at the laughing Nintendo heroes. "I was actually looking forward to seeing a full display of their powers when we next meet them."

"Well in that case, our battle to get stronger continues." Cloud said.

The third party characters nodded in reply as six portals opened, and after a wave, they returned to their own timelines.

-Many hours later-

Samus and the Miis headed out to give the good news.

Rosalina had stayed behind with Mario, Link, Kirby and Pikachu, having already sent the others back to their timelines.

"Mario, Link, Kirby, Pikachu, thank you all for your help." She said, grateful, while her Luma spun around happily.

" _No problem. I cannot wait to get back home and reunite with Lucario._ " Pikachu replied, making Kirby smirk and state, " _Yeah and I wanna sleep well after this._ "

"Actually, we should be thanking you instead for giving us a chance to fight alongside each other again ever since the Subspace Emissary." Link smiled.

"Yeah, I haven't-a gotten that excited about something in a while." Mario admitted in reply.

Rosalina giggled and said. "Ok. Come visit us again sometime."

Mario, Link, Kirby and Pikachu smiled and gives a thumbs up before they disappeared back to their timelines, causing Rosalina to smile one last time, for the peace had finally been restored.

-Elsewhere-

"So Broly, Turles, Jeice and Via have been defeated and destroyed?" A voice asked from a strange space-like sky, as if he was watching the events unfold.

"I cannot believe they failed in destroying the Smash Heroes. They are stronger that Tabuu and yet still they failed. So what shall we do now, brother?" Said another voice, as the two figures came into view.

Two large giant gloved hands floated in the sky.

"For now, we just retrieved the bodies of Bowser, Ganondorf, Mewtwo and the other villains and retreat for now. It's their turn to cause trouble. But we mustn't give up. We make them all pay. Because it's time for the grand opening of the fifth Smash Bros tournament, right, Crazy Hand?" The right Hand said.

"Of all the times they defeated us and now we are more stronger than ever, even if without the Master Core. Let's get them, Master Hand!" Crazy Hand sneered.

The two hands then flew off in the distance as Master Hand then said as they disappeared in the distance "Just wait... soon we will return to crush those who stood in our way!"

The End?

Thank you all for reading this story. I hope to do another one soon. Thank you all for support.


End file.
